El Secreto de Yunho
by Pyon Seung Hee
Summary: Desde que Yunho escuchó una confesión inesperada por parte de Changmin jamás pudo sacarlo de su mente, ahora debe lidiar con sus pensamientos más íntimos y enfrascarse en una lucha interna que quizás no lo lleve a ningún lado, o tal vez sí (TVXQ - HOMIN)
1. El secreto de Changmin

**El secreto de Yunho**

Pareja: HOMIN y ?

* * *

Capítulo 1. El secreto de Changmin

" _Soy Gay"_

Desde aquella extraña y repentina confesión Yunho no volvió a ser el mismo. Fue hace aproximadamente un mes, Changmin le dijo que quería confesarle algo, que no era posible que uno de sus mejores amigos no supiera aquella verdad que guardaba tan celosamente desde hace varios años. Así fue como un día el menor de TVXQ estuvo frente a él, con el reflejo de la luz menguante del sol a su espalda, mirándolo seria y fijamente a los ojos, entonces lo dijo, como si fueran las palabras más normales del mundo, como si aquello no fuera a cambiar para siempre la vida que compartían juntos como los únicos miembros restantes del legado TVXQ

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? —preguntó confundido, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

—Lo que oíste —respondió Changmin casi con sigilo, pero aún decidido y tranquilo— Soy Gay, Homosexual, me gustan los hombres, como quieras decirlo —dijo en tono menos serio, mostrándose por primera vez un poco avergonzado—

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? Tanto tiempo… —lo miró perplejo, tratando de estudiar las facciones de su rostro—

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros al decirlo, sin apartarle la mirada de encima— Tal vez sentí que no lo entenderías, que me alejarías, tal vez

—Eso nunca, eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano —apresuró la explicación— Solo me ha tomado por sorpresa, es todo —sonrió, tratando de calmarlo, podía ver en la mirada de su compañero que le preocupaba su reacción y posible rechazo, pero Changmin suspiró aliviado al verlo—

—¿Es verdad? Eres increíble Yunho, gracias —moderando su paso se acercó a él y extendió la mano en señal de tregua, Yunho miró el gesto y no dudó en responder—

—Te acepto tal y como eres —completó su mensaje de aprobación y se encontró ante él una inocente y sincera sonrisa por parte de Changmin, él también sonrió—.

Hasta ese punto todo marchó muy bien, Yunho aceptó la homosexualidad de Changmin como todo buen amigo haría, con la frente en alto y decidido a apoyarlo, pero ese mismo día y apenas cuando él había aceptado la recién descubierta inclinación de su amigo, éste decidió soltarle una declaración más, lo que desencadenó su atrevida curiosidad, lo que más tarde se convertiría en su obsesión, su punto de mira

—Además… hyung… tengo novio —confesó ligeramente ruborizado, sonriendo con palpable inocencia, como si estuviera hablando de su primer amor—

—¿Novio? —se repitió con incredulidad, mirando fijamente a Changmin—

—Sí, aunque no sé si llamarlo novio, sería mejor ¿pareja? ¿cónyuge? ¿cómplice de aventuras?

—Novio —repitió por segunda vez, ésta vez miró a Changmin y sonrió perplejo, Changmin lo miró con pasmo, pensando que quizás Yunho aceptaría menos esa confesión que la anterior, después de todo era como su hermano menor y no resultaba extraño que lo sobreprotegiera tanto como lo hacía con su hermana de sangre— ¿Lo conozco?

—Tal vez —respondió con mirada de duda, como si no quisiera confesarlo— Pero no puedo decirte quién es, él mismo me lo ha pedido, que ni siquiera a ti —lo miró con tristeza, podía notar Yunho que Changmin se moría por confesarle también el nombre de su novio, lo que lo llevó a pensar que muy probablemente ese hombre también era artista—

—Es famoso ¿no es cierto? —preguntó pero no hubo respuesta de Changmin— ¿De nuestra compañía? —preguntó en el mismo tono y ésta vez vio en la mirada de Changmin la confirmación, aunque él no respondió en sí, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, sus pupilas temblaron—

—Por favor ya no me preguntes —volvió a ruborizarse y bajó la mirada— Estoy feliz si me has aceptado a pesar que soy Gay, pero no quiero hablar de mi pareja ¿de acuerdo?

—Te entiendo —Yunho no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y Changmin volvió a mirarlo, sonrió e hizo una muestra de respeto—

—Ahora vámonos que tengo hambre —Changmin sonrió y olvidándose del tema se alejó de Yunho, éste lo siguió mientras miraba fijamente en su espalda, con una única cosa en su cabeza, tratar de adivinar con quien estaba saliendo Changmin y por qué lo ocultaba tan celosamente, a Yunho no le cabía menor duda de que se trataba de alguien de su misma compañía—.

Así fue como Changmin confesó a Yunho su secreto, que ahora también era el secreto de Yunho, porque él también tenía que guardarlo celosamente en pro de la seguridad de Changmin, y claro, también por la del grupo. Sin embargo no fue así de fácil el asunto. Aunque había pasado un mes desde aquella confesión, Yunho aún no sabía quién era el enamorado de Changmin, la duda lo consumía desde aquel día, cada vez que miraba a Changmin cerca de un hombre de su compañía no podía menos que mantener la mirada fija en ambos, observar cómo se trataban, cómo se miraban, ni siquiera podía limitarse a los idols, era con todos, staff, managers, administradores, incluso con el personal de limpieza, para Yunho no había límites, deseaba saber con quién salía Changmin, pero él era muy discreto respecto al tema, no le contaba absolutamente nada.

—¡Tsk! —chasqueó Yunho la lengua, esperaba a Changmin en el camerino, ese día presentarían para una grabación su canción Spellbound, pero su amigo no había llegado aún, desesperándolo— Nunca llega tarde, es muy puntual, seguro estará con su novio —hizo nota mental de sus sospechas y aguardó a que Changmin llegara—.

Yunho no podía llamar 'celos' a lo que estaba sintiendo, no veía a Changmin de aquella manera, pero el hecho de no poder saber quién era su enamorado lo estaba matando por dentro, tenía la idea en la cabeza de que debía conocerlo y aprobarlo, así como hacía con los novios de su asediada hermana. Su único interés era aquel, nada más

—Saldré a buscarlo —apenas pensó aquello y estuvo dispuesto a levantarse de su sillón la puerta del camerino se abrió, con Changmin entró una maquillista que estaba cerca de él, tratando por todos los medios de detenerlo y poder acomodarle el maquillaje de una vez por todas, pero hasta que no entró y se sentó en la silla frente al espejo la mujer pudo hacer su trabajo— Perdón —pidió disculpas sinceramente, logrando que la maquillista se ruborizara—

—Hola Yunho —saludó descaradamente y con la tranquilidad del mundo encima, Yunho lo miró desde su lugar y negó en silencio, miró a través del espejo y notó que Changmin tenía una marca roja en el cuello, lo que parecía ser un chupete, eso lo hizo sonrojar—

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó en voz alta mientras se acercaba, Changmin miró su cara en el espejo y no percibió nada—

—Perdón, si hice algo mal corregiré —respondió la maquillista como si se hubiera dirigido hacia ella, pero Yunho la ignoró, llegó hasta donde estaba Changmin y señaló la marca en el cuello de Changmin para que éste la viera en el espejo. Enseguida se ruborizó—

—Yo, es que —miró hacia la maquillista, ella había visto también la marca y sonrojada lo miraba, los tres se quedaron callados por largos segundos que parecieron horas—

—Lo cubriré —rompió el hielo la mujer y cubrió como dijo la marca, aplicando bastante maquillaje, Yunho miró fijamente con reproche a Changmin y negó en silencio, Changmin aunque estaba avergonzado solo se encogió de hombros—

—Gracias —dijo Changmin cuando la mujer terminó, con discreción ella miró a Yunho para ver si le hacía falta maquillaje, al ver que no salió en silencio del camerino— Ella no dirá nada —sonrió

—Ten más cuidado —Yunho miró molesto a Changmin, luego fue hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y la cerró, quedándose los dos solos sin que nadie los viera— Estabas con él —aseguró—

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondió avergonzado, miró de nuevo su cuello en el espejo y la marca seguía cubierta, para su alivio—

—Es Kyuhyun ¿verdad? —preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo, Changmin no se limitó a verlo por el espejo, giró la silla rápidamente hacia él—

—¡Por Dios Yunho! —gritó avergonzado— Solo somos amigos —explicó ruborizado—

—Perdón, es el más probable —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a su sospecha, Changmin suspiró aliviado y luego sonrió—

—Estás intrigado ¿verdad? Te mueres por saber —sonrió divertido y se levantó de la silla, acercándose a Yunho con paso seguro, logrando que Yunho diera un paso hacia atrás—

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ti —aseguró—

—Ajá —con aquella expresión Changmin volvió a sonreír, acercándose más a Yunho hasta estar frente a frente, con pocos centímetros de distancia— Ya dilo de una vez, te gusto —afirmó divertido, levantó la mano derecha y con el índice levantó la barbilla de Yunho, éste quedó completamente inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Changmin a los ojos—

—¿Qué? No, claro que no —respondió completamente ruborizado, con la voz temblándose, Changmin se inclinó peligrosamente hacia él, casi como si fuera a besarlo, dejándolo paralizado por completo, pero Changmin no lo besó ni se acercó más, amplió su sonrisa y soltó una larga carcajada, Yunho se desconcertó—

—Es broma —dijo divertido, sin dejar de sonreír, se alejó dos pasos de Yunho y acomodó sus ropas, luego fue hacia el espejo y miró su cabello, asegurándose que siguiera perfecto, Yunho lo siguió con la mirada, el corazón le latía aceleradamente y estaba sudando, el maquillaje de su frente estropeado muy ligeramente—

—De muy mal gusto —dijo enojado, Changmin lo miró de reojo a través del espejo y mostró una mueca de dolor, sintió con aquellas palabras que Yunho lo estaba rechazando por ser Gay, él siempre le había hecho bromas, pero ahora Yunho se veía realmente molesto y eso lo hirió, él solamente estaba jugando, no esperaba esa reacción—

—Es hora de salir —olvidando el tema, o fingiendo que lo olvidaba, Changmin salió del camerino sin esperar a Yunho, cuyo corazón seguía palpitando acelerado—.

Yunho miró la puerta abierta y sin prestar atención de las personas que se paseaban de un lado a otro afuera del cuarto pensó en lo que acababa de suceder, entonces se preguntó ¿Realmente solo era curiosidad el querer saber quién era el novio de Changmin? ¿O tal vez existía la muy remota pero tangible posibilidad de que si estuviera celoso? Que acaso Changmin le gustara. Yunho agitó la cabeza, convencido de que solo había sido una reacción del momento, sus nervios y el corazón acelerado eran una consecuencia y no una causa, él era Heterosexual y le gustaban las mujeres, Changmin no era mujer, aunque se veía comprometedor vestido de una, pero no lo era y a él no le iban los hombres, de eso estaba más que seguro.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Me estreno como escritora con este fanfic de una pareja que me gusta mucho últimamente, aunque no será de la única que escriba, pero no escribiré de ninguna que no este en mi información de perfil, así que si quieren saber que parejas me gustan y de que vaya a escribir en un futuro, vayan ahí. También dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber que opinan por favor, acepto consejos


	2. ¿Será Choi Minho?

Capítulo 2. ¿Será Choi Minho?

Las actividades de TVXQ no fueron pretexto para que Yunho dejara de pensar en el secreto de su compañero, ahora lo sentía parte de él, quería saber quien era el novio de Changmin, aquel misterioso enamorado del cual Changmin no se atrevía, o simplemente no quería hablar

—Muero de calor —se quejó Changmin cuando TVXQ montó la vagoneta con sus acompañantes. Tuvieron un extenuante día lleno de actividades, como era de costumbre—

—No te quejes tanto, ha disminuido —contestó Yunho torneando los ojos—

—Lo odio, lo sabes

—Sí, pero no ganas nada quejándote —regañó Yunho en tono de hermano mayor— ¿Changmin?

—Espera —dijo Changmin cuando terminó de leer el mensaje en su celular, su sonrisa fue tan grande que Yunho pensó que se trataba de su novio, el maknae de TVXQ no había siquiera prestado atención a las palabras del líder— Ahora sí ¿me decías? —preguntó descaradamente—

—Nada, olvídalo —contestó molesto, Changmin no prestó importancia y continuó en su celular, ahora texteando, sonreía amplio y contento— ¿Quién será? —preguntó Yunho así mismo

¡Hyung! Estaremos pronto en Japón ¿verdad? —preguntó entusiasmado—

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Shinee tendrá su primer concierto en el Tokyo dome y creo que son las fechas en que estaremos allá ¿podemos ir? —preguntó con emoción, como niño pequeño, Yunho sospechó de eso—

—Veremos, si la agenda se presta —respondió de mal modo—

—Okey —sonrió emocionado y volvió a textear, moviendo los dedos tan deprisa que daba miedo—

—¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo por Shinee? —preguntó abrumado en su interior el frustrado líder, la actitud de Changmin no era normal—.

Llegaron a Japón para sus actividades y tan pronto como pisaron el suelo Nipón la cara de Changmin cambió por completo, su forma de actuar también, sonreía y cantaba mientras hacía actividades, Yunho lo miraba fijamente y analizaba sus movimientos, demasiado sospechoso

¿Qué lo tiene tan contento? ¿Es el amor? —preguntó intrigado a su cerebro, obvio no recibió respuesta y siguió estudiando los movimientos del maknae—

Yunho observó que Changmin era todo lo profesional que siempre fue para sus actividades, pero cuando ya habían acabado estas entonces se transformaba, sacaba su celular, texteaba, se reía y volvía a textear con respuesta. Cuando iban a comer con el staff Changmin se mostraba interesado en ratos por las conversaciones pero después se perdía, a veces se disculpaba y se alejaba con el celular en la mano, quizás para hacer llamadas, luego volvía con una sonrisa mayor, a Yunho eso lo desesperó, pero no comentó más nada

Por la noche antes de dormir

¿Quieres ver una película? —preguntó Yunho a Changmin pero él no aceptó, movió la cabeza para responder—

—Iré a dormir, descansa hyung —contestó después, antes de irse a su cama para dormir, Yunho lo observó acostarse en la cama, sacar su celular, textear algo mientras sonreía contento y luego dejó el celular, se acurrucó en la cama y cerró los ojos—

—Descansa Changmin —contestó intrigado. Después de muchos minutos Yunho vio que Changmin se quedó dormido y sintió curiosidad de leer lo que su compañero escribía tan contento. Yunho se acercó a la cama de Changmin y estiró su mano para agarrar el celular—

Pero cuando quiso agarrar el teléfono de Changmin, Changmin se movió bruscamente y con su largo brazo estirado lo golpeó en sus partes blandas, derrumbándolo del dolor. Yunho cayó al suelo tocándose y echando diablos

—Que fuerza tiene —se retorció adolorido. Miró hacia la cama y Changmin sonreía, movió los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero no lo hizo, Yunho lo observó fijo mientras se pasaba el dolor—

—Yo también te amo, te amo mucho —dijo entre sueños Changmin, sonriendo como niño pequeño, lindamente, Yunho se sintió dolorosamente atraído hacia la expresión del rostro del maknae y su dolor se extinguió, se levantó del suelo, miró fijo a Changmin y no supo porque demonios se sonrojó, por lo que apartó la mirada, muy enojado—

—Me hace falta dormir, estoy muy inmerso en la intriga de su novio —pensó molesto, así que se retiró hacia su cama, se acostó y trató de no pensar, así se quedó dormido y no despertó hasta el día siguiente—

Irían al concierto del Shinee World en Japón, el manager lo había autorizado y Yunho vio como extrañamente Changmin mejoraba su humor y su ánimo, algo muy sospechoso ¿acaso había alguien ahí que pudiera ser sospechoso de ser el novio de su compañero?

Onew, Taemin, Minho, Key o Jonghyun… ¿Uno de ellos era el novio de Changmin? O tal vez el Manager, o tal vez el que arreglaba los cables, el traductor, el que llevaba la comida a los camerinos, el que les limpiaba el sudor. Alguien en ese equipo tenía que ser y Yunho lo averiguaría.

—Estoy emocionado —dijo Changmin a minutos del concierto, sacó su penlight pero no lo prendió, Yunho lo miró y se sintió molesto, no soportaba verlo tan contento por Shinee. Yunho se sintió molesto con el grupo, robaban demasiado la atención de Changmin, porque su compañero se comportaba más como un shawol que como el gran miembro de TVXQ—

—Cálmate, pareces un simple fan —dijo Yunho tratando de ocultar su enojo— Todos te observan

—Presiento que alguien se despertó de mal humor —dijo Changmin riendo por lo bajo, miró a su hyung y le guiñó el ojo discreta pero coquetamente, poniéndolo nervioso—

Yunho tragó saliva y alejó la mirada de Changmin, la dirigió al escenario, sentía el rostro caliente y no quería pensar que era porque se había sonrojado, aunque así parecía, Changmin rio por lo bajo y se lo comprobó

—Ya comenzará —dijo Yunho para distraer al maknae, rápido Changmin se acomodó en su silla y lo ignoró, las luces se apagaron y al grito de conmoción de las fans por fin salió el esperado grupo al escenario—

Abrieron con uno de sus éxitos en japonés y todos los penlights se prendieron, incluido el de Changmin, el maknae de TVXQ lo agitaba cual colegiala enérgica y Yunho solo lo observó, se cruzó de brazos y trató de disfrutar el concierto sin éxito. Changmin reía y echaba porras junto a las fans, cantaba las canciones, ¡se sabía todas! Yunho estaba molesto con su amigo por estar más shawol que nunca, demasiado sospechoso y no le gustaba.

Salieron rápido y de incógnito cuando el concierto se terminó, entraron al camerino de Shinee y los esperaron hasta que los 5 miembros entraron juntos, emocionados los dongsaengs saludaron a sus hyungs, agradecieron por su presencia y los otros los felicitaron por su primer Tokyo Dome.

Yunho se enojó cuando vio a Changmin abrazar tan fuerte a sus compañeros de SM, como un novio celoso. Se sentía inquieto desde que su compañero le dijo que era Gay y sobre todo que tenía un novio secreto y oculto del que no le quería hablar para nada, era obsesivo con el tema y eso lo incomodaba.

—Estamos muy contentos por su visita —dijo el animado y siempre sonriente Onew, agradeciendo agitadamente, haciendo reverencias, Yunho sonrió por compromiso y afirmaba—

—En realidad me moría por venir —confesó Changmin mientras dirigió una mirada un poco juguetona a Taemin, esa mirada no pasó inadvertida para el siempre vigilante líder— Yunho también ¿verdad? —preguntó divertido porque sabía que no—

—Claro, son nuestros hoobaes, siempre los apoyaremos —dijo el líder de TVXQ más forzado que nada, Changmin se rio por dentro—

—Gracias, estamos halagados —dijo el animado de Key, luego se acercó a Changmin y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, sonriente, el maknae de TVXQ no se apartó y sonrió efusivamente, ese gesto no le gustó para nada a Yunho—

—Es un placer —dijo molesto Yunho, raspando casi los dientes. El líder frunció el entrecejo y miró las acciones de Taemin y Key hacia Changmin durante los minutos siguientes, conversaban y se reían, se miraban siempre de forma extraña—

—Tengo hambre —dijo de pronto el señor flaming carisma, mirando a Changmin— Seguro tú también —el aludido consintió—

—Yunho y yo conocemos muchos Restaurantes —dijo emocionado Changmin—

—Entonces vamos —animó Jonghyun y todos se animaron también, irían a comer junto a TVXQ y estaban bien contentos—.

Yunho no perdió oportunidad en vigilar los movimientos de los brillosos alrededor de Changmin, los menos amistositos que se mostraban con Changmin eran Jonghyun y Onew, al principio Taemin y Key lo abordaban demasiado, llamando su atención, luego se les unió Minho, todo era confuso para Yunho.

—Estás muy callado Yunho hyung —dijo Taemin con seriedad, mirando al líder de TVXQ y su ídolo, Yunho le sonrió por mero compromiso—

—Pensaba en nuestras actividades —dijo para zafarse pero no sonó muy convincente, Changmin le dedicó una mirada fija después de haberlo prácticamente ignorado durante la comida—

—Tal vez deberíamos regresar —propuso con tristeza Changmin, no quería alejarse de sus amigos, estaba muy contento, Yunho se dio cuenta de eso—

—No te preocupes, sigamos conversando —dijo Yunho y Minho aprovechó para proponer que pediría unos postres, a Changmin se le iluminaron los ojos—

—Trae mi favorito —dijo Changmin con emoción y Minho afirmó con su cabeza, Yunho se dio cuenta que ni siquiera necesitaba decirle cuál, era obvio que flaming carisma lo sabía y eso no le gustó, él lo conocía desde hace mucho más tiempo y no sabía esa información—

Minho regresó con los postres que pidió y entregó al último el de Changmin, entonces Yunho se dio cuenta de la forma en que se miraron, nadie más pareció notarlo

—Gracias Minho, eres el mejor —dijo Changmin emocionado y comió su postre con una gran sonrisa—

Mientras los otros miembros de Shinee conversaban y comían su postre Yunho se dio cuenta que Minho miraba a Changmin sonriendo embelesado, él comía sin darse cuenta hasta que levantó la vista y miró a Minho a los ojos, los dos se sonrieron y se miraron como si los demás no existieran y Yunho se molestó

Minho miró a Changmin y movió sus labios pero sin hablar, Yunho no supo lo que dijo, solo observó a Changmin comer una cucharada de postre mientras miraba a su amigo, Changmin se lamió los labios lentamente y luego agachó la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado

¿Qué? ¿Sale con Minho? —pensó enojado Yunho—

—Tienes algo aquí —dijo Minho en voz baja pero Yunho alcanzó a oír— Espera —dijo cuando Changmin falló en su intento por limpiarse, Minho no agarró una toalla de papel ni nada más, con su dedo pulgar limpió la comisura de los labios de Changmin y descaradamente se chupó ese dedo, sonriendo se miraron de nuevo—

—Gracias —dijo Changmin tímidamente, apartó la mirada y terminó su postre—

—Hora de irnos —ordenó de repente Yunho, levantándose de la silla y golpeando la mesa con sus manos, todos le voltearon a ver, parecía molesto—

¿Así tan de repente? —preguntó intrigado el maknae de TVXQ, Yunho agitó su mano como si quisiera parecer tranquilo y sonrió—

—Debemos descansar, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer, muchas —dijo convencido— Discúlpennos chicos —dijo el líder de TVXQ a los brillosos—

Minho miró a Yunho fijo sin decir nada, estaba un poco molesto, pero Yunho se dio cuenta que Changmin estiró su mano al brazo de su amigo y lo sujetó con firmeza unos micro instantes, recibiendo la mirada del otro, luego le sonrió

—Está bien, nos veremos después —dijo Changmin mirando a Taemin que parecía triste, luego Key se acercó y lo abrazó—

—Fui feliz de verlos —dijo alegremente—

—Yo también —respondió Changmin y lo abrazó ahora él, después se acercó a Onew y a Jonghyun y los despidió normalmente, a Taemin le dio un apretón de manos muy afectuoso y luego se acercó a Minho pero miró a Yunho— Debo hablar con él

—Está bien —respondió Yunho y los vio alejarse, aprovechó para despedirse de Shinee pero no les perdió detalle a los otros dos—

Yunho vio claramente a Changmin y a Minho alejarse pero aún eran visibles. Vio a su compañero sonreír alegre y ambos se hablaban y sonreían, después vio descaradamente como Minho apartaba cariñosamente los cabellos de Changmin atrás de la oreja, el otro correspondía como si lo apartara pero tocando sutilmente su pecho. Yunho intensificó la mirada y los otros dos se sintieron observados, Changmin volteó y cruzó mirada con Yunho, se puso serio y luego miró a Minho, lo agarró del brazo y se alejaron, ahora no podían ser vistos

—No cabe duda, es Minho, es él ¡Minho es el novio de Changmin! —gritó enojado en su mente, pero debió mostrar una mirada furiosa porque Taemin lo miraba detenidamente, casi asustado—

¿Estás bien Hyung? —preguntó alarmado—

—Sí, muy bien —mintió sin prestarle importancia a sus hoobaes—

Los supuestos amantes tardaron mucho en volver o al menos eso pensó Yunho, se tronaba los huesos de la mano, jugaba con su ropa o rascaba su cabeza, estaba desesperado, no lo soportó más y fue a buscarlos, escuchó las voces de ambos pero no los vio, caminó en esa misma dirección y alcanzó a ver a Changmin de lado, parecía muy serio, a Minho no lo vio

—Has actuado bien, pero él no puede saberlo, Yunho no debe sospechar ¿entiendes? —dijo Changmin pero parecía que estaba reclamando—

—Sí, perdóname, pero no soy buen actor y lo sabes —contestó en su defensa—

—Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto agradezco lo que haces por mí —dijo con cariño y Yunho vio que Changmin estiraba su mano al frente, como si tocara algo y pronto pensó que le hacía una caricia a su amante y se incomodó—

No lo soportó un instante más y se alejó rápidamente, pasó donde estaban los otros de Shinee pero los ignoró, salió del local y ahí se quedó, su corazón estaba acelerado, quizás si era homofóbico y detestaba el solo hecho de imaginar que Changmin se tocaba con otro hombre sin que fuera fan service, o tal vez la incomodidad era por otra cosa, pero no le gustaba, no quería que Changmin y Minho fueran amantes, odiaba la idea.

¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Changmin cuando salió también del local, los de Shinee le habían dicho que Yunho salió rápido de ahí, eso lo preocupó—

—Vámonos ya —dijo con fuerza, ignoró todo lo demás y jalándolo del brazo se lo llevó hacia la camioneta que los esperaba afuera, dejando atónitos a los de Shinee—

Changmin miró hacia atrás y sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Minho, él sonrió y le aventó un discreto beso con su mano, luego echó a reír. Yunho escuchó la carcajada y se enojó más

—Ya suéltame ¿no? —dijo Changmin enojado, se arrebató del agarre de Yunho y lo miró enojado, Yunho volteó con él y trató de sonreír—

—Perdón, es que me duele la cabeza —mintió y entonces entró en la camioneta, Changmin agitó la cabeza a los lados, esa actitud de su líder no le había gustado en lo más mínimo—.

En el recorrido hacia su casa en Japón no se hablaron, Changmin ni siquiera sacó el celular, se mantuvo sentado con los brazos cruzados. A veces Yunho lo miraba, parecía enojado y él no se atrevía a hablarle.

Los dejaron a la puerta y cuando entraron Changmin se fue directo a su habitación, Yunho quiso seguirlo pero cerró la puerta en sus narices, indignándolo

—No estás enojado ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz alta pero Changmin no le contestó— Sal de ahí, no seas infantil —llamó por segunda vez, ésta vez la puerta se abrió rápidamente y Changmin lo miró con enojo—

—Infantil —repitió enojado— Yo soy infantil —sonrió indignado con las manos sobre la cintura, mirando a su hyung—

—Dime lo que te sucedió —reclamó Yunho—

—No, dímelo tú a mí, fuiste muy grosero con nuestros dongsaegs, sobre todo con Minho —dijo convenidamente enojado, eso también enfureció a Yunho porque defendió al que creía su amante—

—Así que Minho —dijo con sarcasmo— Así que es él

—No entiendo de lo que hablas —contestó Changmin incómodo, rascándose la nuca—

—Es él ¡Él! No me puedo equivocar, es tu novio —dijo enojado, señalándolo con el dedo, Changmin retrocedió un paso, incómodo—

—Mi novio ¿dices? —dijo mientras se señalaba— ¿Qué Choi Minho es mi novio? —rio hilarante, aunque nervioso, o así le pareció a Yunho verlo—

El líder de TVXQ se acercó a Changmin convencido, moviendo su cabeza hacia abajo y arriba

—Estoy seguro, vi como se miraban y se tocaban, son demasiado obvios, no sé porque los otros no se dieron cuenta, solo yo— dijo Yunho y sonrió con sarcasmo—

—No sabes lo que dices —contestó Changmin—

—Me dijiste que tu novio no quería que nadie supiera que salen pero Minho es más obvio incluso que tú, mirándote fijamente, sonriendo, tocándote, limpiando tu rastro de helado —reclamó peor que hermano mayor sobreprotector, Changmin rio por lo bajo porque su líder se veía muy adorable diciéndole todas esas cosas—

Yunho se detuvo y lo miró fijo, Changmin ya no parecía enojado sino divertido, soltando esas risitas discretas que tan lindas le salían

—Estás sonriendo ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó enojado y un poco incómodo porque Changmin se veía cada vez más bonito—

—Está matándote ¿verdad? —sonrió más amplio— No saber con quién salgo te está carcomiendo toda la curiosidad —dijo en tono malvado—

—No es verdad —Yunho retrocedió un paso— Quizás un poco. No, no es verdad —se retractó—

—Vamos hyung, no tienes que protegerme siempre ¿sí? ¿Qué más da con quien salgo? Él me cuida y me trata bien, cuando estamos juntos todo es más hermoso —confesó sonrojado—

—Changmin, no tenía idea lo enamorado que estás —dijo sorprendido, sonrojándose de verlo con el rostro y los ojos tan iluminados—

—Enamorado —meditó— Sí, es amor lo que siento, amor por él —confesó sin vergüenza—

Los dos estaban muy cerca, ni siquiera era medio metro el que separaba sus cuerpos y Yunho podía ver claramente todos los gestos de Changmin, sus ojos brillosos, su rostro iluminado, todo solo por recordar y saber que estaba enamorado, Yunho sintió envidia, hace mucho tiempo que él no recordaba lo que se sentía amar a otra persona, entonces pensó que estaba siendo injusto con Changmin, persiguiéndolo a escondidas para descubrir sus secretos

—Me alegra mucho por ti —dijo Yunho sinceramente, se acercó más para subir sus manos a los hombros de Changmin, levantó la vista unos pocos centímetros más porque el maknae era el más alto—

Se miraron a los ojos, Changmin sonrió sin apartarse de su líder

—Pero si te hace sentir tranquilo, no salgo con Minho, solo somos amigos, mi novio es otro —confesó sorprendiendo a Yunho, él casi juraba que no se había equivocado—

—Pero los acercamientos, las miradas —dijo confundido, Changmin negó varias veces—

—Así nos tratamos, somos muy íntimos, pero él es tan heterosexual como tú —dijo el maknae—

—Pero limpió el postre de tu rostro y se chupó el dedo —dijo enojado—

—Es su postre favorito también y solo quedaba uno, además no había toallitas de papel ¿no te diste cuenta? Él jamás arruinaría su ropa, prefirió chuparse el dedo —explicó Changmin—

—Y cuando se apartaron —continuó confundido—

—Debíamos platicar unas cosas privadas, es todo, son personales, pero nada que nos involucre en una relación —explicó también, aunque eso último no convenció a Yunho, pero no quiso decir más o Changmin se daría cuenta que los siguió y escuchó parte de la conversación privada—

—Entonces tu novio es otro —repitió y Changmin asintió— Minho no es tu pareja —el maknae repitió la misma acción— Y estás muy enamorado —dijo eso último con esfuerzo, no sabía por qué y Changmin sonrió con timidez, repitiendo la acción de las veces anteriores—

—Y no quiero que me preguntes más —dijo Changmin decidido y se apartó, Yunho alejó sus manos pero siguieron mirándose a los ojos—

—Perdóname, no seré tan chismoso

—Me parece bien, te buscaremos una novia para que te entretengas también, una novia bonita —le guiñó el ojo—

—Eso me gustó más —sonrió emocionado, también quería una novia y estar enamorado como Changmin lo estaba, le hacía falta—

—Pero ahora es tiempo de descansar —dijo Changmin sonriendo, Yunho afirmó y sonrió también como el maknae—

—Descansa Changmin

—También tú

Se despidieron con la mirada y Yunho caminó a su habitación

—Hyung —llamó Changmin y lo hizo voltear—

Yunho no reaccionó y no se dio cuenta como Changmin llegó hasta él y le besó la mejilla, sonrojándolo, Changmin también se avergonzó, él no era cariñoso con Yunho, no siempre, y cuando lo hacía se moría de la vergüenza

—Gracias por cuidarme, eres el mejor amigo y el mejor líder —sonrió una última vez y se alejó a su habitación, se encerró en ella—

—Me besó —dijo sorprendido, Yunho se tocó la mejilla y tembló ¿Qué era ese sentimiento cálido que le recorrió todo el cuerpo? Nunca se había sentido así junto a Changmin e incluso no era la primera vez que besaba su mejilla, pero esta vez lo sintió diferente—

¿Qué era lo que ahora Yunho estaba sintiendo por Changmin? ¿Le atraía? Pero él no era Gay, no que él supiera, entonces ¿Qué le sucedía? Tal vez solo estaba confundido, tal vez estaba imaginándose cosas que no son, así como se había consumido en la paranoia al creer que Minho era el novio de Changmin y después de todo no fue así, pero…

¿Quién era entonces el novio de Changmin? ¿Quién?

* * *

El segundo capítulo ¿les gustó? ¿quién creen que sea el novio de Changmin? :) opinen en comentarios!


	3. Continúa la búsqueda del novio ¿Podría e

Capítulo 3. Continúa la búsqueda del novio ¿Podría estar en EXO?

Bastó aquel sencillo y simple beso en la mejilla para que Yunho dudara de toda su demostrada heterosexualidad, o al menos los primeros días desde que regresaron de Japón. Cuando miraba a Changmin no podía menos que recordar aquel beso para que su rostro se volviera rojo como el corazón de una sandía, mientras aún surgía la duda ¿Quién era el novio de Changmin?

El maknae de TVXQ no había mostrado nuevas señales que hicieran que Yunho sospechara de algún amiguito cercano a Changmin, no hasta que fueron al edificio de la SM. Llegaron para recibir indicaciones de sus próximas participaciones, ahí se encontraron con los niños de EXO, a Yunho se le encendió de inmediato el radar cuando vio a Suho acercarse a Changmin de forma tan cariñosa que le heló la sangre al pobre espectador del líder de TVXQ

—Changmin, te extrañaba —dijo al abrazarlo tan cariñosamente que a Yunho le incomodó, los miraba de lejos. El maknae de TVXQ correspondió el abrazo de forma tan íntima que lo molestó—

¡Hey Changmin vámonos! —llamó el líder desde el otro extremo, ignorando a Xiumin que trataba de abrazarlo afectuosamente—

¿Por qué? Aún queda tiempo —dijo triste Changmin—

—No reniegues y vámonos —dijo más enojado— Despídete —dicho esto les dio la espalda y se alejó rápido—

—Está insoportable desde la mañana —dijo enojado Changmin, Suho sonrió—

—Está celoso —dijo con un poco de seriedad—

—Celoso —repitió el maknae de TVXQ— ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez se dio cuenta —sonrió nuevamente—

—Se dio cuenta —repitió otra vez las palabras de Suho—

—Será mejor que vayas —dijo el chico de EXO y luego agarró la mano de Changmin, la sostuvo cariñosamente y la besó, Changmin se ruborizó—

—Suho, aquí no —dijo con timidez—

—Nadie vio —aseguró Suho, mirando a su alrededor, sus compañeros parecían no prestarles atención, salvo Kai, que enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido—

—Te veo luego —dijo Changmin y sonrió, Suho movió su cabeza y le cerró un ojo, soltando lentamente la mano del maknae de TVXQ—

—Adiós —se alejó Changmin a donde había partido Yunho sin darse cuenta que su líder había presenciado todo detrás de una pared y estaba muy enojado—

—Changmin aguarda —llamó la voz de Kai y Changmin se detuvo, Suho miró indiferente unos momentos y luego se alejó, parecía muy enojado—

—Dime Kai —dijo Changmin—

—Ya no has llamado, desde aquella vez —dijo el miembro de EXO, ruborizado, Changmin miró a varios lados para comprobar que no había nadie cerca, pero no sabía que su líder veía y escuchaba todo de cerca—

—Ya hablamos de esto —dijo enojado—

—Lo sé, pero aún yo… —

—No quiero hablar del tema, adiós —interrumpió Changmin y se volvió a alejar—

Kai miró a Changmin marcharse y sus ojos casi derraman lágrimas, pero se resignó y se dio media vuelta, topándose con la mirada fuerte y acusadora de Suho, Kai se encogió de hombros y lo ignoró, haciendo turba con D.O. y Baekhyun

Yunho se escondió mejor cuando pasó Changmin cerca de su escondite, se sintió confundido, ¿Suho era el novio de Changmin? ¿Kai era su ex? No entendió nada de lo que sucedía pero sospechaba de ellos, algo no estaba bien

—Tengo que averiguarlo, ninguno de ellos es digno de Changmin, él merece lo mejor de este mundo, Changmin lo merece todo —dijo inconscientemente y se ruborizó, no sabía que diablos le pasaba, últimamente Changmin era todo perfecto para él—

El teléfono celular de Yunho sonó y antes de responder vio la pantalla, estaba el nombre de Changmin escrito, el maknae lo estaba buscando, Yunho salió de su escondite y al hacerlo se topó con Chen, otro de los chicos de EXO

—Yunho hyung, que alegría —lo saludó emocionado—

—Hola Chen —respondió más de fuerzas que con ganas—

—Busco a Lay y Chanyeol ¿Los has visto?

—Sí, por allá —señaló y luego se quiso alejar, pero Chen lo detuvo—

—Vi a Min —dijo confianzudamente y a Yunho no le pareció que le llamara Min— Te estaba buscando

—Dime ¿desde cuándo le llamas Min? —preguntó enojado pero Chen enmudeció y se puso todo rojo, peor que la sangre—

—Perdón, no sabía que estaba mal —dijo sin estar convencido, él quería llamarle así y Yunho no tenía que reclamarle nada— Debo irme —dijo avergonzado y sacó su celular, Yunho alcanzó a ver que tenía como fondo de pantalla una foto de Changmin con muchos corazones, eso lo enfureció—

—Este niño, igualado —pensó enojado y siguió su camino para encontrarse con Changmin, el maknae lo estaba esperando en una oficina, pero no estaba solo, otro de los chicos EXO estaba haciéndole compañía y sonreían tontamente—

Yunho miró atento a Sehun, estaba muy cerca de Changmin y no le gustó, casi se agarraban de las manos, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Yunho había llegado

—Perdón, debería irme, no quiero problemas con Suho —dijo Sehun con tristeza— La última vez te peleaste con él por mi culpa —dijo apenado—

—Tú y yo solo somos amigos, no tiene nada que reclamarme, le he sido fiel siempre —contestó avergonzado Changmin, sonrió y se acomodó cabello atrás de su oreja—

Yunho oyó eso y casi le da un infarto, ahora no podía equivocarse, Suho era el novio de Changmin, Suho era el que besaba y tocaba a su pequeño y querido hermanito menor, su maknae adorado, Yunho no podía concebir esa idea. Enojado el líder de TVXQ se aclaró la garganta y los dos notaron que él estaba ahí

—Hyung —dijo Changmin con voz bajita, notó que estaba muy cerca de Sehun y se alejó, Yunho miró al chico EXO con recelo y él se intimidó—

—Yo creo que ya me voy, Baekhyun me regañará —dijo apenado, miró con tiento a Yunho y casi salió corriendo de la oficina, atemorizado—

—Estabas espiando ¿verdad? —preguntó enojado Changmin—

—No, fue casualidad, pero acababa de llegar, no oí nada —aseguró el líder de TVXQ—

—Entonces no hay problema, sigamos con lo nuestro —dicho esto entró a quien esperaban y continuó con la junta, dejando a Yunho con la palabra en la lengua—.

Salieron de la junta y regresaron al departamento que compartían solo cuando sus actividades lo requerían, cada uno vivía en su propia casa.

Changmin estaba como si nada, preparando la cena para los dos, canturreaba y se veía súper contento, Yunho lo miraba atento y la imagen de Suho tocándolo y besándolo no lo dejaba tranquilo, así que no se quedó con las ganas

—No puedo más Changdolly, quiero saber quien es tu novio —dijo sin tapujos, Changmin dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, se sorprendió de aquello tan repentino—

—Yunho, ya te dije —contestó molesto— Él no quiere que se sepa

—Es que no te creo, a veces no te creo —dijo Yunho—

—No me crees ¿Qué es lo que no crees? —preguntó enojado—

—Que tengas novio, pienso que es un invento para enloquecerme —dijo enojado y con desesperación de muchacho enamorado—

—Invento ¿crees que invento novios? También creerás que es invento que soy Gay —dijo indignado—

—Puede ser —dijo Yunho, no había contemplado esa posibilidad pero ahora que Changmin lo mencionaba le parecía loable—

—Espera aquí —dijo enojado Changmin, fue a que era su habitación, se escucharon ruidos de cosas volando por aquí y por allá—

Yunho miró atento la puerta esperando que Changmin saliera con lo que sea que fue a recoger, no tardó en regresar mucho, tenía una caja, Changmin dejó la caja sobre un mueble de la sala e indicó a Yunho que se acercara, él lo hizo y se sorprendió del contenido de esa caja

Adentro de esa caja había muchas revistas porno de Gays, portadas de hombres desnudos e incitadores, las revistas tenían pinta de haber sido hojeadas varias veces, Changmin agarró una al azar, la abrió en X página y mostró a Yunho un hombre desnudo que lo ruborizó

—Esto es con lo que me excito —dijo Changmin sin pizca de vergüenza— Me toco pensando en hombres desnudos que me poseen, fantaseo con orgías homosexuales, eso me gusta, soy Gay, no es mentira— dijo convencido y sonrojado, Yunho apartó su vista del hombre desnudo de la revista— Ahora dime ¿quieres otra prueba? —preguntó indignado

—Prueba… ¿de qué hablas? —Yunho tardó en advertir lo que se venía, Changmin se acercó a él con determinación, le sujetó el rostro con sus dos manos y le besó en la boca, directamente, labio inferior con labio inferior y lo mismo con el superior, los ojos de Yunho abiertos y los de Changmin cerrados—

Yunho no forcejeó y Changmin no obligó a su líder a mover los labios, era como el típico beso de drama que deja helada a la protagonista de labios vírgenes, solo que en este caso los dos eran hombres, Yunho sintió un frío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y no apartó a Changmin, dejó que fuera él quien se alejó, el maknae abrió los ojos y miró a su confundido y helado líder

—Dime ¿te habría besado si no fuera Gay? —preguntó decidido, Yunho movió su cabeza en silencio para decirle que no, Changmin sonrió triunfante—

El maknae agachó la mirada un poco, se sintió culpable de dejar helado al pobre y confundido Yunho, el rostro del líder era más rojo que la cátsup

—Oh no puede ser —dijo Changmin apenado, Yunho lo miró en silencio— Te besé, engañé a mi novio, lo engañé —la mirada de Changmin era muy triste—

—Perdón, es mi culpa —contestó Yunho avergonzado, Changmin agitó su cabeza—

—Yo te besé a ti, tú no hiciste nada, claro ¿Cómo? Si eres hetero —dijo emocionado— Hetero, entonces no engañé a mi novio, tú no sentiste nada —dijo Changmin sonriendo—

—Cierto, nada —dijo Yunho sonriendo también, pero no estaba convencido, todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba debido al aún latente beso de Changmin sobre sus labios—

El maknae estaba muy emocionado y se alejó a la cocina, siguió preparando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Yunho estaba incómodo y confundido, sin decirle nada a Changmin agarró una chaqueta y salió rápido del departamento

—Y a éste ¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Changmin al aire, sin imaginarse siquiera lo que había provocado en Yunho al hacerlo eso—.

El líder de TVXQ caminó por las calles, taciturno y pensativo, el novio de Changmin no era Minho, el novio de Changmin tenía que ser Suho, aunque seguramente anduvo con Kai, luego seguro que Sehun estaba enamorado de él al igual que Chen. Changmin era todo un rompecorazones, incluso quizás no tardaría en robarse el suyo

—No, no —dijo Yunho desesperado— Soy Hetero, necesito de mujeres —dijo convencido y corrió al lugar que ya conocía muy bien, donde encontraba chicas que fueran de una sola noche, pero no prostitutas, solo chicas que estaban dispuestas a acostarse con él aunque no les volviera a llamar nunca más en la vida—.

Yunho se alejó a toda máquina, necesitaba de una mujer urgentemente y cuánto antes, debía quitarse de encima la sensación que el beso de Changmin dejó sobre sus labios y su cuerpo entero.

* * *

¿Les gustó el tercero? sigan adivinando! quién es el novio?


	4. Los secretos detrás de EXO

Capítulo 4. Los secretos detrás de EXO

Cuando vio a la chica indicada no dudó en ir al grano sin preámbulos, se quitaron la ropa con rápida desesperación y Yunho la hizo suya, con pocos besos, con pocas caricias, dominando sobre su cuerpo, dejando en su cuerpo los vestigios de su necesidad y su confusión. No pensó en Changmin ni en aquella sensación que dejó sobre sus labios, pero descargó en la pasión todas sus agitaciones, dejándola satisfecha pero sintiéndose incompleto

La mujer con la que acababa de tener sexo se recostó a su lado, sin echar la sábana encima, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, mientras que Yunho se cubrió de la cintura hacia abajo. Quedaron en silencio hasta que ella suspiró

—Estuviste increíble —le halagó con aquella voz vacía, la que seguramente se hacía escuchar con todos sus amantes—

Yunho siempre escuchaba esa clase de cosas, pero había perdido la capacidad de sentirse halagado, todas las mujeres con las que había dormido últimamente decían esas frases, todas comenzaban con un "estuviste o fuiste" y eran seguidas por algún excelso adjetivo que lo colocaban en el top de los buenos amantes, el integrante de TVXQ ya no sabía si aquello era verdad o si esas frases prefabricadas las solían decir esas chicas fáciles con tal de subirle el ego al hombre con el que acababan de acostarse

—Gracias, tú también, fuiste grandiosa —respondió con la misma voz maquinal, sin mostrar sonrisa alguna. Ella rio un poco y se movió sobre la cama—

Segundos después la mujer estaba sobre su cuerpo, montándolo sobre las piernas, Yunho la miró a los ojos y volvió a sentir el vacío de segundos atrás, bajó la mirada hasta sus senos y ella sonrió, agarró la mano de Yunho y la llevó hasta uno de ellos

—Eres insaciable —dijo con frialdad, levantó la espalda de la cama y sin besarle los labios comenzó a devorarle el cuello, mientras con su mano comenzó a tocarla, luego sus labios bajaron hasta sus senos—

La mujer se abrazó a la espalda erguida de Yunho y le mordisqueó una oreja

—Te haré sentir mejor —dijo ella y se separó, colocó una mano en el pecho de Yunho y lo acostó de nuevo, sin bajarse de sus piernas se agachó y le besó el pecho, después comenzó a bajar. Yunho miró hacia abajo y la vio llegar a la zona deseada, pero no sintió emoción, sexo oral se lo habían hecho muchas, pero algo pasaba en ésta ocasión que se sentía indiferente—

—Hazlo —ordenó con voz casi sensual y ella no tardó en sujetarlo con una mano y comenzar hacer el trabajo con su boca, Yunho miró hacia abajo, pero permanecía dormido—

Aunque ella comenzó y era demasiado buena, Yunho no lo conseguía, estaba tan dormido como un Snorlax, observando fijamente, intentando concentrarse en lo sexy del momento, ella levantó la vista y lo miró con deseo, sin dejar de chuparle, aún sin conseguirlo

—Para ya —suspiró avergonzado— No sigas

—Descuida, le pasa a muchos hombres —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, se levantó y se dieron un beso en la boca—

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, perdón —dijo en justificación—

—Entiendo —sonrió cansada y se separó por completo de Yunho— Además ya habías conseguido una hace rato, no te preocupes— sonrió mecánicamente y se levantó de la cama, Yunho admiró de pies a cabeza su desnudo cuerpo y sonrió—

Las mujeres con las que se había acostado en los últimos años estaban todas de excelente ver, cuerpos casi perfectos, caras hermosas y corazón de hielo, buenas en la cama y nada más

¿Te irás ya? —preguntó ella—

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer —respondió indiferente—

—Vida de Idol —contestó ella con marcada indiferencia también—

Yunho no dijo nada, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse

Me pregunto qué dirían tus fans si supieran que vienes a estos lugares

Es mejor que nunca lo sepan —respondió Yunho preocupado— Debemos mantener la incógnita de nuestra vida sexual, si ellas supieran… —se interrumpió solo—

Lo imagino. Sabes que aquí nunca se dicen esas cosas públicamente

Por eso vengo aquí —dijo fríamente— Es difícil mantener una relación amorosa, pero también soy hombre, así que ésta es una buena opción para salir del paso… Sexo y nada más —dijo con tristeza, era la primera vez que lo decía con ese sentimiento—

Yunho recordó de pronto a Changmin y su confesión de estar en una relación, su convicción de mantenerla en secreto y su brillo por estar enamorado. Sintió envidia de eso por primera vez desde que el maknae de TVXQ le había confesado su homosexualidad.

Yunho condujo de nuevo al departamento puente que tenían él y Changmin, era muy tarde y en unas horas tenían que ir al edificio de la SM de nuevo. No sabía si su compañero estaría despierto pero esperaba que no, Changmin nunca le reclamaba nada, pero era mejor si no lo veía llegar a esa hora, con la ropa desarreglada y el olor a sexo aún pegado a su piel

—Bien, parece que está dormido —dijo con triunfo Yunho al entrar sigilosamente, sin prender la luz caminó hacia su habitación, pasó por la de Changmin y alcanzó a ver el brillo de la televisión, la puerta no estaba del todo abierta, lo que vio le sorprendió mucho—

Yunho abrió sorprendido los ojos, vio a Changmin sentado frente a la televisión, veía una película gay porno y se tocaba, con los pantalones y ropa interior abajo, pero la camisa puesta. El maknae de TVXQ se tocó cada vez más rápido sin dejar de mirar la pantalla hasta que no pudo más y cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y enseguida terminó frente a los ojos incrédulos de Yunho, el líder de TVXQ estaba paralizado, sin habla

Changmin suspiró satisfecho, estiró la mano hacia el otro lado de la cama y agarró los pañuelos de papel que se había acercado, limpio su mano y todo lo demás. Yunho quiso moverse pero estaba paralizado, en su intento dio un paso en falso y cayo sentado hacia atrás, haciendo ruido, en ese momento Changmin se disponía a subirse la ropa cuando oyó el relajo, miró hacia allá y distinguió a Yunho, sorprendiéndose demasiado, así que rápido se subió la ropa

¡Yunho! —gritó Changmin aterrado—

—Yo, yo… es que yo… —no sabía que decir, temblaba de vergüenza. Changmin salió de la habitación enseguida y se acercó a su líder, estiró su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero cuando su compañero vio fijamente esa mano se dio cuenta que era la misma con la que se había tocado y rápidamente la colocó atrás de su cuerpo, así que estiró la otra—

—Te ayudo —dijo apenado—

—No, puedo solo —dijo con inquietud, se puso de pie— Yo, iré a dormir

—Espera Yunho —dijo rápidamente el maknae— Lo que viste… tenemos que hablar

—No quiero hablar de eso, iré a dormir

—Yunho, espera —dijo Changmin antes de detenerlo, agarrándole el brazo con su otra mano, la que no había usado para tocarse— No me juzgues, lo has hecho también, lo aseguro

—Sí, en el baño, cuando estoy solo —respondió avergonzado—

—Estaba solo, o al menos eso creí, es tu culpa por no hacer ruido

—Si hubieras cerrado la puerta nada de esto habría pasado —dijo Yunho enojado y avergonzado—

—Perdón, no volverá a suceder

—Claro que no volverá a suceder, pediré que renten el departamento de al lado para mí —dijo convencido pero cuando vio la expresión triste de Changmin se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero no dijo nada para remediarlo—

—Como quieras Yunho —dijo el maknae de TVXQ con voz triste, le dio la espalda a su compañero y entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado—

¿Por qué dijiste eso Yunho? —dijo enojado para sus adentros—.

No hubo marcha atrás, al día siguiente Changmin despertó como si nada, pero Yunho lo supo con solo verlo a los ojos, su compañero de TVXQ estaba triste y distante con él aunque tratara de aparentar lo contrario

—Hora de irnos —dijo Changmin cuando volvió de lavarse los dientes luego del desayuno—

—Antes, ¿podemos hablar?

—Dime

—Es sobre anoche

—Espera… si es eso no quiero hablar —dijo con tristeza el maknae— Y si quieres soy yo quien se va, no empaques tus cosas ¿sí? No quiero ser una molestia para ti —dijo con mucha sinceridad y tristeza, a Yunho se le revolvió el estómago solo de verlo—

—Fue una estupidez Changdoll, y tú jamás serás una molestia para mí ¿sí? —dijo sinceramente, dando un paso hacia Changmin, le sonrió—

—Pero Yunho…

—Pero nada —interrumpió el mayor— Vámonos que seguro esperan por nosotros —sonrió otra vez y le dio la espalda a Changmin, el maknae sonrió complacido, no esperaba menos de Yunho—.

Llegaron al edificio de la SM y para la mala fortuna de Yunho, los chicos de EXO estaban ahí, preparándose para algo que no le importaba realmente, pero vio a Changmin contento de verlos, no es que Yunho odiara a los chicos de EXO o así, simplemente no le gustaba la cercanía que tenían con su querido amigo.

Changmin platicaba animosamente con Chen mientras que Xiumin como siempre quería llamar la atención de Yunho, pero él lo ignoraba, prestando atención a las actitudes de Changmin con Chen, como pudo ver de nuevo, Chen miraba con ojos de enamorado a Changmin y él parecía no sentirse incómodo. Yunho recordó que Chen tenía una foto de Changmin en su celular como fondo de pantalla y se enojó solo de pensar que estuviera realmente enamorado

—Yunho hyung ¿entonces crees que está bien? —preguntó Xiumin a su mayor, pero Yunho apenas escuchó un susurro lejano— ¿Hyung?

—Perdón ¿decías?

—Parece que hyung está enamorado —dijo sin vergüenza el dongsaeng de Yunho, pero él solo frunció el ceño— Lo digo porque te ves distraído —aclaró—

—Perdona, debo irme, quizás… —Yunho giró de nuevo a donde antes estaba Changmin pero ahora no había rastro de él, solo vio a Chen platicando con Chanyeol—

—Si buscas a Changmin lo vi alejarse con Kai —dijo Xiumin—

—Irse con Kai —repitió— Maldita sea —dijo enojado y se alejó de Xiumin sin darle explicaciones, dejándolo atónito— Estoy seguro que ese niño quiere algo de Changmin —pensó molesto, buscándolos a esos dos— Espera… —Yunho se detuvo rápido para reflexionar— No debe importarme, es la vida amorosa de Changmin ¿Por qué de pronto me involucro tanto? Esto no está bien —dijo preocupado—

Preocupado de que se estuviera obsesionando con su compañero, Yunho decide dejar de buscarlo como un loco, si Changmin y Kai tenían o tuvieron algo él no debía de involucrarse para nada. Sin embargo a favor de su curiosidad se encuentra con ambos aunque ellos no lo ven a él, Changmin y Kai entran a una de las salas de ensayos donde creen que están solos

—Dímelo de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer y seguramente EXO también

—Iré al grano

—Hazlo por favor

—Te amo Changmin, es lo que quiero decirte, me duele que no hayas llamado desde aquella vez —dijo sin vergüenza, sorprendiendo no solo a Changmin que estaba frente a él sino también a Yunho que escuchaba a escondidas—

—No digas tonterías —dijo Changmin avergonzado— ¿Y por qué debería llamarte?

—Porque creí que teníamos algo —dijo con tristeza— Aquella vez…

—No se repetirá, perdóname si te hice creer otra cosa, ahora tengo pareja, si antes no te llamé menos ahora, perdón —dijo avergonzado—

—Eres cruel

—Estoy siendo sincero contigo

—Es Yunho ¿cierto? ¿Yunho es tu pareja? He visto como le miras —dijo rápidamente, sorprendiendo mucho a Yunho—

¿La forma que Changmin me mira? —preguntó desconcertado—

Changmin miró sorprendido a Kai, no esperaba que el chico de EXO le dijera algo como eso, se sintió avergonzado, desvió la mirada y luego lo miró otra vez, sonriendo

—Tonterías… además él no es, Yunho es hetero —dijo Changmin convencido, pero la risa de Kai lo desconcertó por completo—

—Sí claro —dijo el chico de EXO con burla, Yunho al oír eso se sintió ofendido ¿acaso daba la apariencia de ser Gay? Jamás lo habría imaginado—

¿Crees que Yunho es Gay? ¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado—

—Sí, tan Gay como tú o como yo —dijo convencido, Yunho se sintió muy enojado, casi dispuesto a salir y gritarle a ese mocoso irreverente ¡Él no era Gay! Le gustaban las mujeres y punto, Kai debía estar estúpido o algo así para pensarlo—

—Por tu reacción ya me di cuenta que no es tu pareja, pero te gusta ¿verdad? —preguntó enojado el otro chico—

—Claro que me gusta, es muy guapo —respondió sinceramente, haciendo sonrojar a Yunho— Pero físicamente, solo lo veo como mi amigo, es como mi hermano y nada más —dijo para aclarar. En ese instante Yunho se sintió desilusionado y no supo por qué—

—Entonces dime quién es él, quién es mi competencia, el hombre por el que no puedes amarme —dijo con desesperación el chico EXO, Changmin no quiso ser grosero y soltar una carcajada pero no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente—

—Entiéndelo de una vez Kai, incluso si yo no tuviera pareja yo no te amaría, no eres mi tipo, no me gustas, aquella vez fue un arranque, una estupidez, no significó nada para mí, nunca debí acostarme contigo, NO TE QUIERO —dijo con contundencia, sonando demasiado duro, dejando a Kai helado—

Yunho no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, Kai y Changmin se habían acostado, habían tenido sexo y no solo eso, Changmin era demasiado frío al espetárselo en la cara, Kai era un mocoso irreverente pero sintió lástima por él

—Eres muy cruel —dijo con tristeza—

—Solo así entenderás, ya no me busques ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Changmin tratando de parecer frío, pero no era indiferente a la mueca de dolor de Kai, pero sabía que era la única forma de hacerlo entender su situación—

Yunho advirtió que Changmin se saldría y se retiró rápido pero con cautela. Kai se quedó helado dentro de la sala de ensayo mientras que Changmin salió tranquilamente, se dirigió a donde los habían citado sin advertir la presencia de Yunho que se había escondido tras unas cortinas del pasillo.

El mayor de TVXQ llegó a donde aún se encontraban los chicos de EXO, entonces vio a Changmin conversar con Suho y no le gustó lo que vio, él le agarraba la mano discretamente y lo hacía sonreír, parecían muy familiarizados el uno con el otro, mientras a unos metros de ahí Sehun los miraba con rabia

¡Ey Changmin! —gritó Yunho desde su lugar— Ven acá

—Espera aquí —dijo Changmin a Suho y le sonrió, luego caminó hacia Yunho, él y Suho compartieron una mirada de recelo y a espaldas de Changmin, Yunho vio que Sehun se acercaba a Suho y parecía como que comenzaban a discutir—

—Dime

—Vámonos, nos esperan

—El manager ¿no te lo dijo?

—Decirme ¿qué? —preguntó desconcertado—

—Se suspendió, dijo que podemos ir a casa

—Perfecto, tenemos cosas qué hablar

—Pensaba irme a mi casa, no a la de TVXQ, de hecho estoy esperando a Kyuhyun, nos iremos juntos, sabes que somos vecinos —dijo Changmin—

—Entonces hablaremos antes de que llegue —dijo con decisión—

—Está bien —dijo Changmin y avanzó junto a Yunho para que pudieran hablar, en el camino se toparon con Kai, el chico iba con la cabeza agachada e ignoró por completo a Changmin, en cambio él parecía un poco avergonzado por las duras palabras que le había dicho—

—Aquí estará bien —dijo Yunho cuando llegaron a una sala de grabación que se encontraba vacía—

—Dímelo —dijo Changmin mirándolo a los ojos—

—Quiero que seas sincero conmigo Changmin

—Si puedo sí

¿Tu novio es alguien de EXO? —preguntó dolorido—

—No —respondió rápido, mirándolo a los ojos—

—Dime la verdad

—Mi novio es mayor que yo —respondió honestamente—

—Porque parece que Suho y tú son muy unidos, porque he notado que Chen te mira con ojos perdidos, porque parece que Sehun te ha celado y porque Kai te ha estado acosando —contestó con firmeza—

—Mencionaste a Sehun… ¿entonces si oíste mi conversación con él? Porque me dijiste el otro día que acababas de llegar, me mentiste

—Sí, te mentí, pero ya no puedo más, necesito saber

¿Por qué? No entiendo tu curiosidad ¿Por qué debo decirte con quien salgo?

—Porque te quiero, y me preocupas

—No es normal

¿Por qué no lo es?

—No debes preocuparte, nadie me hará daño ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vámonos —dijo Changmin e intentó irse, pero Yunho se lo impidió—

—Espera —dijo Yunho al sujetarle el brazo— En verdad necesito saber

—Está bien, responderé tus preguntas —dijo Changmin convencido, volvió a donde estaba antes y miró fijo a su compañero—

¿Por qué Chen tiene tu foto en su pantalla de celular? —preguntó primero, sorprendiendo a su amigo, por lo que supuso que Changmin no sabía eso—

¿Chen? ¿Chen tiene mi foto en su pantalla? Me siento halagado —dijo en broma, pero a Yunho eso no le causó gracia alguna—

—Supongo no sabías nada, entonces él ya no me preocupa

—Siguiente pregunta

—Suho ¿está enamorado de ti? ¿Tienes algo con él?

—No tengo nada con él y no, no está enamorado de mí

—Pareces muy convencido

—Lo estoy

—Dime por qué

—Yunho, él y Sehun son pareja —dijo sin tapujo—

—Ellos ¿pareja? Pero si yo oí claramente cuando dijo Sehun que no quería causarte problemas con Suho de nuevo—

—Sí, porque aunque Suho y yo nos llevamos bien a él no le gusta que yo sea cercano a su novio, es eso, no imagines tonterías

—Eso me deja aliviado —dijo en voz alta aunque quería solo pensarlo, Changmin le sonrió al oír eso, Yunho se sintió incómodo— Mejor vámonos

—Sí, mejor —dijo el manknae sintiéndose aliviado ya que no quería que Yunho tocara el tema de Kai—

—Espera —dijo de pronto el mayor de TVXQ, dejando frito a Changmin—

—Dime

—El otro día noté a Kai muy interesado en ti, pero tu pareces evadirlo ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? —preguntó nervioso, todos los temores de Changmin se reflejaron en su rostro y Yunho los notó—

—No tiene importancia —dijo con vergüenza, Yunho no quiso ponerse en evidencia de que los escuchó hace unos minutos—

—Creo que sí la tiene, lo veo en tu rostro —dijo seguro de sí mismo—

—Ya basta Yunho, te dije que no

—Creí que me tenías confianza —dijo Yunho con tristeza y se alejó de él hacia la puerta—

—Me acosté con él —confesó antes que Yunho saliera, el mayor de TVXQ se giró hacia Changmin, mostrándose muy sorprendido, Changmin agachó su mirada para no ver a Yunho, se moría de vergüenza por confesar eso—

—Tú y Kai ¿tuvieron sexo? —preguntó acercándose a él. Changmin asintió—

—Hace cuatro meses, aquí, en SM —confesó avergonzado y levantó su mirada, Yunho estaba sorprendido y un poco decepcionado—

¿Cómo te atreviste? Pudieron despedirte, para siempre —dijo enojado, mirándolo, Changmin estaba sonrojado por toda la cara—

—Fue una estupidez, lo sé —dijo avergonzado— Pero no sé, solo pasó. Había venido porque me llamaron y cuando me iba escuché a alguien sollozar, Kai estaba solo, llorando en una de las salas, entré y él me miró, estaba avergonzado, me senté a su lado mientras él secaba las lágrimas —hizo una pausa a su relato—

—Continúa —dijo Yunho mientras lo miraba, Changmin tragó saliva y prosiguió—

—Le pregunté qué pasaba pero él no quería decir nada, le daba vergüenza pero me lo dijo después que insistí, confesó que era Gay, que había tenido una relación con D.O. pero que él lo dejó por alguien más, estaba destrozado e intenté consolarlo —hizo otra pausa— Me dijo que yo jamás lo entendería y decidí confesarle que también soy Gay. Al principio no me creyó, dijo que solo me burlaba de él, eso me molestó, tú sabes, no me gusta que crean que soy un mentiroso

Yunho recordó que precisamente por eso Changmin le había dado un beso en la boca la otra noche, para comprobarle que no mentía que era Gay. Yunho se aclaró la garganta y esperó a que Changmin continuara

—Él me besó para comprobarlo y no lo rechacé —confesó avergonzado— No sé cómo me dejé llevar, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo besé en varias ocasiones, quise recuperar mi dominio y no pude, solo lo vi apartarse, cerrar la puerta con seguro y enseguida se estaba desnudando frente a mí, no lo evité Yunho, también me desnudé y de pronto estábamos teniendo sexo, no lo pude evitar —confesó y casi comienza a llorar, nunca antes había hecho algo tan vergonzoso, aprovecharse de alguien menor que él en un momento de debilidad—

Yunho estaba atónito, escuchando la confesión de Changmin, la imagen de Kai y él desnudos teniendo sexo lo atormentó, era inconcebible para él que su compañero se hubiera dejado llevar de aquella forma

—No te atormentes, no lo violaste, él cedió —dijo Yunho para consolar a Changmin, el menor lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, se acercó a Yunho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Al principio Yunho se sintió incómodo aunque no supo por qué, luego sin pensarlo más también abrazó a Changmin para consolarlo— Él te sedujo Changmin, no es solo tu culpa

—Gracias Yunho —dijo sonriendo— Pero hay algo más

—Dímelo

—Kai era virgen, yo fui su primera y hasta ahora única vez —confesó más avergonzado que antes— Por eso no me perdono

—Fuiste su primera vez —repitió Yunho preocupado— ¿No te diste cuenta? —lo apartó

—Era muy estrecho, pero solo pensé que tenía poca experiencia, jamás imaginé que le estaba robando su virginidad —confesó apenado— Si lo hubiera sabido, yo jamás…

—No puedo creer todo esto, te desconozco —dijo Yunho pero Changmin se sintió herido—

—Acabas de decir que no fue mi culpa, que él consintió

—No lo digo por eso, le has dicho que no fue nada para ti, su primera vez no significó nada para ti, eso debió dolerle como nada en el mundo —dijo Yunho enojado, sin darse cuenta que se estaba descubriendo en su mentira—

—Nos oíste —dijo aturdido Changmin— Nos oíste y fingiste no saber, sabías que me había acostado con él pero me preguntaste haciéndote el idiota —dijo enojado—

—Perdóname

—Ya déjame en paz, estás demasiado interesado en mis cosas —dijo molesto—

—No es verdad

—Dime por qué ¿te gusto? Porque seguramente sabes que Kai dijo que está convencido de que eres Gay

—Él no sabe lo que dice, así como creyó que no eres Gay pero si lo eres, piensa que soy Gay pero yo no lo soy —dijo convencido—

—Entonces déjame en paz, ya me cansé de ti y tus preguntas

—Changmin

El maknae de TVXQ se decidió y caminó hacia la puerta, dejando a Yunho hablando solo y muy confundido, ya no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo

—No entiendo lo que me está pasado —dijo para reflexionar—.

Todo era una confusión ahora, ni él mismo sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo eso o lo que quería lograr con ello

* * *

Continúan los secretos ¿Ya saben o adivinan quién es el novio de Mincito? Dejen sus comentarios por favor


	5. Besos robados… Kyuhyun es un chico serio

Capítulo 5. Besos robados… Kyuhyun es un chico serio

Yunho salió apresurado del salón de grabación pero no vio a Changmin, lo buscó por todos lados sin éxito, incluso preguntó por Super Junior y por Kyuhyun, pero nadie los había visto

—Soy un tonto, me estoy comportando como un imbécil con Changmin —reflexionó Yunho— Ultimadamente, es su vida amorosa y sexual ¿qué me importa? Debo apoyarlo y nada más

Yunho siguió buscando a Changmin, en su camino se encontró con su buen amigo Donghae, eso lo animó mucho

— ¿Has visto a tu compañero Kyuhyun? —preguntó sin siquiera saludar—

—Sí, lo vi junto a Changmin, iban hacia arriba —señaló el chico SuJu—

—Gracias

—Oye y ¿cómo… estás? —preguntó cuando Yunho ya se había ido— ¿Qué le sucede?

Yunho corrió hacia arriba sin usar el elevador, al llegar al piso de arriba escuchó lejana la voz de Changmin, pero no se oía del todo contento, también escuchó hablar a Kyuhyun, aunque ninguno se oía como que discutían, pero tampoco se les oía felices, como si hablaran de algo serio

—No aprendes Yunho —dijo entre dientes— Sigues espiando y queriendo oír a escondidas

El mayor de TVXQ llegó hasta el lugar donde se habían metido Kyu y Changmin, era una de las salas de descanso y la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, Yunho se asomó y los vio sentarse a ambos en un sillón, ambos hablaban tan bajo que no logró escuchar nada

—Esto no está bien —dijo enojado, no quería volver a discutir con Changmin por ser un metiche—

Cuando iba a irse, las voces de los dos adentro de la sala comienza a subir de volumen y él puede comenzar a escucharlos

—Estoy muy preocupado, no quiero terminar con él —dijo Changmin con voz triste, entonces Yunho entendió que hablaban del novio de su compañero, Yunho sintió celos de que Kyuhyun supiera de eso y él no—

—No te preocupes, él te quiere, lo sabes, además no le has dado motivos ¿o sí?

—Un poco de celos —confesó Changmin

—Changmin ¿por qué haces eso?

—Quiero que me preste más atención, eso, quiero toda su atención para mí

—Eres ambicioso —dijo Kyuhyun con picardía—

— ¿Lo crees?

—Absolutamente, chico malo —sonrió y para sorpresa de Yunho, pudo ver como Kyuhyun se giraba hacia Changmin e intentaba besarlo, pero el maknae de TVXQ lo evadió dejando que bese solo su mejilla, luego lo apartó—

—No, te he dicho antes que no —dijo Changmin con un poco de enojo—

— ¿Qué es un beso? Vamos, no te hagas del rogar —dijo con una ancha sonrisa, buscando los labios de Changmin, pero él comenzó a empujarlo de los hombros, pero Kyuhyun lo agarraba de la cintura, dispuesto a besarlo—

—Te dije que no —enojado Changmin le da una bofetada que lo hace apartarse y ponerse de pie, luego miró lo que hizo y se arrepintió, acercándose a su amigo que después también se levantó— Perdóname

—No entiendo por qué te haces el difícil, sabes lo mucho que me gustas

—Te lo he dicho mil veces, solo te veo como mi amigo

—Vamos, no te digo que seamos novios, solo déjame demostrarte cuanto me gustas —dijo de nuevo con decisión, acercándose otra vez a Changmin, él no se movió, esperó a que su amigo se acercara hasta él y lo agarrara de la nuca—

—No, por favor

Sin hacerle caso a Changmin, Kyuhyun lo jaló hacia él de la nuca y le besó en la boca, el maknae de TVXQ apretó los labios para evitarlo pero su amigo no desistió, así que Changmin lo empujó con fuerza, pero Kyuhyun lo agarró fuertemente de la camisa. Los dos comenzaron a forcejear, mientras Yunho los miraba, cada vez más molesto ¿qué le sucedía al maldito de Kyuhyun? Comenzó a preguntarse si debía interferir o no

—Desgraciado ¡Suelta a mi Changmin! —pensó enojado, apretando los puños

Kyuhyun logró varias veces darle besos en la boca a Changmin, pero él no correspondió ninguno, tratando de apartarlo de él sin éxito. Yunho notó la desesperación en su compañero y no pudo resistirse ni un poco más, salió de su escondite en el preciso instante que Kyuhyun apretaba la cintura de Changmin con su mano izquierda y con la derecha pretendía jalarlo de la nuca para robarle el beso definitivo

— ¡Suéltalo en éste momento! —gritó Yunho, tan fuerte que prácticamente lo oyeron por toda la SM Entertainment. Salió de su escondite y entró a esa misma sala, Kyuhyun soltó a Changmin y ambos voltearon hacia él—

—Yunho, no te alteres, es un juego ¿verdad Changmin? —dijo el chico de Super Junior, miró a su amigo pero él no respondió, miraba con sorpresa a su compañero de TVXQ—

—Si te vuelvo a ver…— dijo Yunho con amenaza, se acercó a Kyuhyun y lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de la camisa, lo miró a los ojos— Date por muerto ¿me oíste?

—Está bien, no te enojes, tranquilo —dijo Kyuhyun nervioso— No volverá a suceder

—Más te vale —dijo y lo soltó, luego se dirigió hacia Changmin y lo agarró del brazo— Vámonos

Yunho jaló a Changmin hacia él y comenzó a caminar, el maknae lo siguió enseguida, volteó hacia atrás para mirar a Kyuhyun y su amigo sonreía, luego le mandó un beso con la mano, Changmin no respondió, le dirigió una mirada de confusión y luego miró al frente, Yunho le daba la espalda y lo jalaba, él lo seguía sin protestar

—Nos están viendo —dijo Changmin mientras pasaban por los pasillos, los otros artistas y personal de la empresa miraban y cuchicheaban—

—No me importa, nos vamos a casa

—Pero a mí sí, parecemos una pareja que acaba de pelear —regañó nervioso, Yunho no respondió, llegaron a la salida del edificio, ahí estaba estacionado el auto de Yunho desde hace varios días, él sacó las llaves y quitó la alarma—

—Súbete —ordenó sin esperar respuesta, Changmin obedeció, Yunho se subió y al cerrar la puerta suspiró, Changmin lo miró fijamente—

—Vamos a casa ¿cierto? ¿Por qué?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Yunho y activó el auto—

—No tenemos nada que hablar, te agradezco que me hayas "rescatado" —dijo Changmin, su compañero percibió sarcasmo de parte de Changmin con la palabra "rescatado"—

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó enojado —

—No, pero tampoco es que Kyu me estuviera violando

—O sea que así juegan ¿era cierto?

—No, yo no quería que me besara, solo digo que no era la gran cosa —respondió—

—Entiendo, soy un tonto —decepcionado aceleró la velocidad —

—Bájale, no seas loco

Yunho no obedeció las exigencias de Changmin y siguió a esa velocidad hasta que llegaron a su hogar, por fortuna ningún policía los detuvo por exceso de velocidad. Entraron y en cuanto se cerró la puerta comenzaron a discutir de nuevo

—No entiendo tu obsesión por "protegerme" —dijo Changmin cansinamente —

— ¿No entiendes que te quiero? ¿Eso no entiendes? Eres como de mi familia, mi hermanito, no quiero que nada te pase —dijo decidido, mirándolo—

—Sí, eso es lo que no entiendo, ni mis padres se obsesionaron tanto con lo de que soy Gay, ni con lo de mi novio ¿Por qué tú sí?

—O sea que ¿Tus padres lo saben?

—Sí, y me apoyan. Apoyan que soy Gay y apoyan mi relación con… con mi novio —la dudosa pausa de Changmin puso en alerta a Yunho, sin duda Changmin estaba ocultando algo—

—Perdóname, es que no puedo evitarlo —dijo Yunho para disculparse—

—Te agradezco el interés, pero te estás pasando Yunho —dijo tranquilo el maknae— Quiero que estemos bien, por eso no quiero que te involucres en mi vida amorosa ¿Sí?

—Está bien —dijo Yunho, agachando un poco la cabeza—

—Gracias —dijo Changmin y se acercó a Yunho, le colocó ambas manos en los hombros y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, acercando peligrosamente su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío—

El calor que manaba de Changmin fue peligroso para Yunho, no supo en qué momento sus sentidos se turbaron, el olor del cuerpo de su compañero se intensificó y cuando el maknae intentó alejarse Yunho giró su cabeza y le besó la comisura de los labios, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, Changmin abrió los ojos sorprendido y su mirada chocó con la de Yunho, el líder de TVXQ abrió muy amplio los ojos, asustado de lo que había hecho, prácticamente empujó a Changmin y corrió a la puerta del departamento

— ¡Espera! —dijo Changmin casi en un grito, Yunho se detuvo antes de abrir, sin voltear— No te vayas así. No malentenderé, lo prometo, fue solo el momento, no te asustes ¿sí? —dijo para tranquilizarlo, avanzando pasos lentos y pequeños hacia su líder—

—No me asusto por lo que hice —confesó Yunho avergonzado—

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó confundido Changmin—

—Estoy asustado de lo que quiero hacer —confesó con mayor nerviosismo, Changmin abrió los ojos sorprendido, Yunho se giró hacia él y se miraron a los ojos—

— Solo hazlo —dijo Changmin con seriedad, Yunho avanzó lento los primeros pasos y luego caminó rápido hacia Changmin, lo sujetó del rostro con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia él, dándole un beso en la boca—

Cerraron los ojos y se besaron, como si no fuera la primera vez, como que ambos lo hubieran deseado desde hace tiempo. Cada vez se volvió más apasionado el beso y perdieron el control, se dirigieron al sillón y se sentaron, sin detener el beso, la mano derecha de Changmin, completamente decidida fue hasta el pantalón de Yunho y lo comenzó a desabrochar, cuando aflojó todo metió su mano y sacó la erección de Yunho sin quitarle los pantalones, el líder de TVXQ jadeó con la insistente caricia, la otra mano de Changmin se desabrochó sus pantalones, quitó sus zapatos con la ayuda de sus pies, se levantó del sillón y quitó sus pantalones, dejándose la ropa interior

Sonrió antes de volver a encontrarse con los labios urgentes de Yunho. Sus manos exploraron el pecho de su líder por encima de la camisa, luego por debajo, hasta que se enfadó de ello y la quitó, al ver sus tetillas no lo dudó y fue hacia ellas, dándole besos y acariciando con la lengua. Yunho estaba perdido, hace tiempo que no se sentía así siendo acariciado o besado, podía comprender la experiencia de Changmin en el sexo con hombres, él ni siquiera había pensado que los pezones de un hombre pudieran ser tan sensibles, nunca había experimentado lo que Changmin estaba haciendo con él

Changmin se levantó de nuevo del sillón, se hincó frente a Yunho y le quitó los zapatos, le acarició los pies desnudos, le acarició luego las piernas por encima del pantalón hasta llegar a las caderas, Yunho las levantó un poco y Changmin pudo deslizarle los pantalones hacia abajo, dejándolo solo en ropa interior, pero con el pene levantado por fuera de estos, Yunho resopló sonriendo, necesitaba esa boca rápido, la deseaba, Changmin lo sabía y no podía ser cruel, no lo podía dejar esperando, así que por eso le abrió más las piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas, le agarró el pene con la zurda y lo acercó a su boca, lo metió en ella y le chupó de forma experta, haciendo que Yunho se agarrara con fuerza del respaldo del sillón, con ambas manos a los lados, miró abajo y puso atención, los chupeteos de Changmin sonaban tan fuertes que casi no podía contenerse, era lo más excitante que le había pasado

El maknae de TVXQ se detuvo antes que le llenaran la boca, era su primera vez con Yunho y quería que fuera lo más alargado posible, así que se puso de pie y se quitó la camisa, se acercó de nuevo a su líder y se besaron en la boca, Changmin aprovechó para agacharse y quitarle la ropa interior, la aventó lejos y luego se quitó la suya, los dos estaban desnudos por completo. Changmin se acercó al sillón y se subió hincado, frente a Yunho, con la mano izquierda se agarró del hombro de Yunho y con la derecha buscó y agarró el pene de Yunho al encontrarlo, lo dirigió a su entrada y lo comenzó a meter poco a poco, Yunho le ayudó para que Changmin pudiera agarrarse con ambas manos de sus hombros

Yunho agarró las caderas de Changmin para elevarlo y descenderlo, lento al inicio, subiendo la velocidad poco a poco, ambos gimiendo complacidos, excitados, perdidos en la pasión. Se besaron con fogosidad, usando sus lenguas, mezclando sus salivas, acariciándose mutuamente sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos

Se removieron y gimieron hasta ya no poder, Yunho terminó por completo dentro de Changmin, sintiendo el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida, era su primera experiencia anal y jamás creyó que fuera tan placentera, la próxima vez que estuviera con una mujer lo quería experimentar, aunque con ninguna había sentido lo que Changmin le hizo sentir, como si el cuerpo y la mente estuvieran en completa sintonía

—Espera —dijo Changmin cuando Yunho intentó salirse—

El maknae de TVXQ se tocó hasta terminar mientras Yunho miraba su rostro sonrojado y jadeante, cuando se soltó limpió su mano en la pierna y sonrió, mirando a Yunho, el líder le sujetó por la espalda y lo besó con sensualidad, Changmin lo abrazó por el cuello y cuando dejaron de besarse Changmin se levantó un poco para que Yunho se saliera y luego volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó preocupado Changmin— ¿Qué piensas?

—Claro que me gustó ¿no se notó? —respondió con una sonrisa— ¿Y qué pienso? —se detuvo un poco para reflexionar— Pienso que no debe ser la única vez —dijo sonriendo, Changmin se sonrojó un poco y después asintió, se veía contento—

—Pienso lo mismo —dijo Changmin. Volvieron a besarse y después Changmin se levantó del sillón— Voy al baño

—Está bien —dijo Yunho, supuso que Changmin se limpiaría. Una vez que el maknae se fue, Yunho suspiró y sonrió, recostándose en el respaldo del sillón, pasó luego su mano sobre su cabello— Wow... Changmin es verdaderamente asombroso, jamás olvidaré esto— pensó emocionado, nunca había pensado antes que el sexo con un hombre fuera de ese modo—

Tras unos segundos de relajación en que Yunho trató fuertemente de no quedarse dormido tras el agotamiento del sexo, recordó entonces que Changmin tenía pareja, y sin embargo se había acostado con él, pero Changmin no se veía arrepentido, eso confundió a Yunho

Cuando Changmin salió del baño vio a Yunho vestido con su ropa interior y el pantalón, sin la camisa ni los zapatos, él seguía por completo desnudo

— ¿Qué pasa? Creí que tendríamos segunda ronda —dijo con picardía, se acercó a Yunho y le comenzó a besar el cuello, pero él pareció no prestar atención, así que Changmin se separó— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tu novio, lo engañaste, te acostaste conmigo y pareces no sentir remordimiento —dijo con seriedad, Changmin apretó los labios unos segundos— ¿No que lo amabas tanto?

—Teníamos algunos problemas —respondió Changmin después de pensarlo unos momentos— Además no me arrepiento de lo que pasó entre nosotros, ¿tú sí? —Preguntó preocupado, se acercó más a Yunho y lo abrazó, comenzando a acariciarlo, besándole el cuello—

—Me usaste ¿no es cierto? Para darle celos y tener dominio sobre él, así como le dijiste a Kyuhyun que hacías, no mientas, los escuché —dijo Yunho enojado, se sintió de pronto celoso, como un objeto de venganza entre Changmin y su novio—

—No Yunho, eres más importante que eso… Yo terminaré con él, quiero una relación contigo ¿sí? Solo contigo —dijo Changmin con nerviosismo, abrazándose otra vez al cuerpo de Yunho—

—No Changmin, yo no soy Gay, no seré tu novio ¿de acuerdo? El sexo puedo aceptarlo, más que eso, no, lo siento —dijo casi con frialdad, Changmin lo soltó enseguida y se alejó un paso, sonrió falsamente con media mueca y caminó hacia su ropa—

—Entiendo —comenzó a vestirse— No eres Gay, solo tienes sexo con otros hombres, claro ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Si soy tan estúpido ¿verdad? —dijo enojado y terminó de vestirse—

—No eres estúpido, solo te confundiste —dijo Yunho encogiéndose de hombros, intentó agarrarlo del brazo pero Changmin lo rechazó—

—Supongo esto te pone contento ¿no?

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió Yunho—

—Que ahora sé cómo se sintió Kai conmigo ¿no? Ahora entiendo tu estrategia

—No digas locuras

—No es ninguna locura, te indignó mucho lo que hice con él, ahora tomas venganza, es eso —dijo convencido el maknae, pero Yunho sonrió con burla—

—Venganza… ¿yo vengando a Kai? ¿Qué me importa ese mocoso? Además esto es diferente, es porque no soy Gay, no quiero un novio, si no fueras hombre me honraría estar contigo

Aunque Yunho creyó que eso sonaba halagador, para Changmin fue todo lo contrario, se sintió humillado por su condición masculina, por no ser una mujer para que Yunho se sintiera seguro de sí mismo al reforzar su masculinidad heterosexual

— ¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo Yunho —dijo con tono grosero— Gracias por decirme que tantos años de amistad se reducen a esto

—Changmin, no digas eso, yo te quiero demasiado, perdóname si dije algo que te ofendiera

—Si tanto problema es para ti el que soy hombre, simplemente no lo hubieras hecho con otro hombre y punto

—No me des clases de moral, te acostaste conmigo teniendo novio —dijo Yunho, dejando mudo a Changmin unos momentos— Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir, adiós

—Pues adiós, vete ya, te estás tardando —contestó Changmin mientras Yunho se alejaba hacia su cuarto, se encerró ahí azotando la puerta—

El maknae de TVXQ también se metió en su habitación y al igual que Yunho azotó la puerta al cerrarla, ni siquiera se molestó en juntar la ropa que dejó tirada en el suelo.

Esa noche tardaron en poder dormir, pensando en su primera discusión de ese tipo, era increíble como todo pasó ese día, su primer beso, su primera relación sexual y su primera gran pelea. Los dos se sintieron heridos y a la vez culpables. Tocaba esperar al día siguiente para saber cómo reaccionarían al verse cara a cara de nuevo, el show debía continuar

* * *

Sigan leyendo por favor! y qué opinan? ya saben quien es el novio? je je


	6. Reconciliaciones, negación y nuevos secr

Capítulo 6. Reconciliaciones, negación y nuevos secretos

Yunho salió de su habitación a la mañana siguiente, pero Changmin ya no estaba en ese departamento así que el líder de TVXQ pensó que tal vez el maknae se fue a su propia casa. Sintió un desagradable vacío en el pecho, no le gustaba pelear pero había peleado muy fuerte con Changmin, era la primera vez en tantos años que peleaban de esa forma

—Debería llamarlo —dijo mirando su celular— No, que llame él si quiere —dijo después de pensarlo, estaba aún muy enojado—

Yunho buscó algo qué comer antes de salir del departamento puente, miró su agenda del día, como lo recordaba, ese día había sesión de fotos para una revista y tanto él como Changmin debían salir

—Solo espero no se note que estamos disgustados —pensó con preocupación—

Yunho terminó de comer rápido y salió del departamento, subió a su auto y fue hacia la SM, ahí como siempre vería a su staff antes de irse a donde tomarían las fotos, ahí seguro estaría Changmin y Yunho se sintió muy nervioso, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría al verlo, no quería estar enojado con él pero tampoco quería dar el primer paso para reconciliarse

Yunho llegó al edificio de la SM, saludó a conocidos y amigos en el camino, llegó a donde estaba su staff y ahí estaba Changmin, lo vio de espaldas, le arreglaban el maquillaje

—Hola Yunho —saludó alguien del staff, él respondió y notó una pequeña reacción de parte de su compañero, Changmin levantó un poco la cabeza y permaneció quieto—

—Buenos días a todos —dijo Yunho con voz alta, caminó hacia Changmin, le miró la espalda—

— ¡Hola Yunho! —saludó muy animado, sonriendo, confundió a Yunho con eso—

—Hola Changmin —dijo Yunho con voz dudosa, Changmin enseguida desvió la mirada como si lo ignorara, Yunho comprendió así que Changmin solo estaba fingiendo, vio en sus ojos que estaba muy enojado aún—

Los terminaron de maquillar para que pudieran ir a donde les tomarían las fotos, aunque allá les harían otro trabajo de maquillaje no llegaban nunca sin nada encima. En el trayecto no hablaron, se ignoraron por completo

Durante la sesión de fotos no parecían enojados, durante la entrevista bromearon entre ellos, tal vez la costumbre de tener siempre reflectores encima, las cámaras eran mágicas. Terminaron su trabajo y debían ir a otro lado, cuando subieron a su camioneta su manager se subió atrás con ellos, cosa que nunca hacía, los miró enojado

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hicimos algo malo? —preguntó Yunho preocupado—

—Lo que sea que pasó resuélvanlo —dijo el manager, mirándolos a los dos— ¿Creen que no me doy cuenta? Los conozco de hace muchos años y se nota de lejos que han peleado, así que hagan lo que sea para contentarse, o comprometerán su trabajo —dijo con orden firme—

—Está bien hyung, perdón —dijo Yunho, pero Changmin no respondió—

—Lo siento, no puedo —dijo después, sorprendiendo a los dos—

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó enojado el manager, Yunho también miró estupefacto a Changmin—

—Hyung ¿sabes lo que pasó?

—No, dímelo

—Pasa que nos acostamos, sí, dormimos juntos —dijo descaradamente, el manager casi se desmaya solo de oír eso— Pero Yunho solo me usó ¿crees que puedo resolver eso? Soy Gay pero tengo sentimientos —dijo desenvuelto, casi actuado, el manager estaba asustado—

— ¡Changmin! —gritó asustado Yunho, no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso—

—Es broma —dijo Changmin y después comenzó a reír, el manager respiró tranquilo— ¿Te imaginas algo así? Digno del escándalo del año, para los tabloides— dijo divertido y miró hacia Yunho, lo palmeó del hombro y luego miró al manager— No te preocupes, lo resolveremos, realmente no fue nada grave

—Gracias —sonrió el manager— Por favor no vuelvas a bromear así, casi lo creo —dijo ansioso—

— ¿Por qué creerías algo así? —preguntó Yunho—

—Ustedes hacen todo juntos, la gente bromea al respecto, muchos en SM dicen que realmente son una pareja —contestó el manager con burla— Pero es obvio que eso es absurdo

—Completamente absurdo —dijo Changmin sonriendo con burla— ¿Verdad Yunho?

—Sí —dijo serio—

—Bien, ya vámonos

El manager salió de la parte trasera y fue adelante como siempre, los dos de TVXQ se miraron en silencio y volvieron a ignorarse mutuamente. Terminaron de hacer sus actividades de ese día y los llevaron al departamento de los dos, en lugar de permitirles irse a la casa de cada uno

—Quiero que resuelvan lo que les dije, por eso quiero que se queden aquí los dos, nada de irse a sus casas, adiós

—Pero hyung —dijo Yunho—

—Nada, lo resuelven hoy sí o sí —ordenó casi enojado, luego se marchó—

Los dos se miraron y no tuvieron más remedio que entrar, pero siguieron ignorándose, hasta que Yunho recordó que estaba enojado por lo que hizo Changmin. Se intentó acercar a él para reclamarle pero Changmin texteaba en su celular, sonreía con cara de enamorado

—Changmin ¿con quién te escribes?

—No te importa

—Si me importa, tenemos que resolver lo de ayer, lo dijo el manager

—Si solo quieres resolverlo porque fue una orden no me interesa —dijo indignado, ignorando a Yunho volvió a escribir—

—Finjamos que nos contentamos y listo

—Se va a dar cuenta

—No si fingimos bien —dijo Yunho convencido—

—Estoy muy dolido Yunho, si ibas a botarme así no debiste acostarte conmigo —dijo con tristeza, Yunho se sintió culpable pero no cedió—

—Y ¿qué hay de tu novio? ¿No te duele haberlo engañado? Además no sé por qué creíste que saldría contigo como pareja

—Por los años que tenemos juntos, creí que yo significaba mucho para ti

—Y es así, te quiero muchísimo, y el sexo fue fantástico, pero no te veo como pareja, perdóname

—Entonces ¿no me ves cómo hombre? ¿No te gusto? —preguntó con voz imparcial—

—Es diferente a salir contigo como pareja

—Entonces si te gusto —afirmó el maknae y Yunho sonrió, así que Changmin entendió eso como un Sí—

—Tienes novio Changmin, no seas infiel —dijo preocupado— Te puedo ofrecer una amistad con derechos, pero no si tienes una relación seria, si terminas con él tampoco significa que saldré contigo como pareja

—No terminaré con él —dijo decidido— Entonces supongo que solo quedó en un acostón y ya —dijo Changmin y se encogió de hombros—

— ¿Seguimos peleados?

—Supongo que no —dijo Changmin—

—Supones…

—Estoy dolido, pero no vale la pena odiarte por eso, te quiero mucho Yunho —dijo con sinceridad, se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla, Yunho volvió a sentir ese extraño calor del día anterior, pero ésta vez no intentó besarlo—

—Gracias —dijo Yunho serio—

—Listo, el manager estará contento —sonrió fingidamente— Hora de ir a dormir, buenas noches

—Buenas noches —respondió Yunho y cada quien se fue a su habitación—.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando algo despertó a Yunho, provenía de la habitación de Changmin, al principio no supo que era, hasta que despertó completamente, era la voz de Changmin, platicaba con alguien, o más bien discutía con alguien, oía la voz en tono alto aunque no distinguía las palabras. Yunho se puso de pie y caminó afuera de su cuarto, fue al de Changmin y pegó su oreja a la puerta, pero solo escuchó algunas frases como "No se lo diré" o "Deja de amenazarme", también escuchó un "Déjame tranquilo" y "No quiero volver a saber de ti"

—Seguro está hablando con su novio ¿estarán terminando? No quiero preguntarle después o se enojará por meterme en su vida amorosa, tal vez Changmin le contó lo que pasó entre nosotros. Siento mucha curiosidad —pensó Yunho—

Las voces se detuvieron, Yunho se retiró rápido de la puerta y fue a su habitación, cerró con cuidado la puerta y se sentó en la cama, preguntándose como estaría Changmin. El sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido sentado, despertó después, miró el reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana con algunos minutos, se levantó al baño y cuando regresó hacia su habitación, pasó por la de Changmin y escuchó sollozos desde dentro, se detuvo frente a la puerta

— ¿Está llorando? —preguntó preocupado— Ese maldito hizo llorar a Changmin, no se lo perdonaré

Yunho tocó enseguida a la puerta, los sollozos se detuvieron unos momentos, Yunho escuchó pasos acercarse y se retiró de la puerta, Changmin abrió y Yunho vio que efectivamente Changmin había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban irritados

—Fui al baño y te escuché ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó intrigado—

—Nada, estoy bien

—Dime que tienes —pidió con voz tierna— No me gusta verte así

—Pasa —dijo Changmin y se quitó de la puerta, activó la luz y Yunho pudo ver mejor sus ojos rojos—

—Estabas llorando —dijo con tristeza—

—No es nada

—Claro que sí, dime ¿Qué te hizo llorar? O mejor dicho ¿Quién?

—No importa ¿sí? Gracias por preocuparte

Changmin caminó hacia su cama y se sentó a la orilla, Yunho lo siguió, sentándose a su lado, en silencio por algunos minutos

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Yunho preocupado—

—Sí, gracias —dijo Changmin sonriendo con ternura, Yunho sonrió también— Ve a dormir, estoy bien, de verdad —dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa, agarró después la mano de Yunho y la apretó—

—Bien, descansa —dijo Yunho, apretó la mano de Changmin antes de soltarla, giró su cabeza hacia el maknae para darle un beso en la mejilla, después de dárselo lo miró de cerca, se vieron mutuamente los labios, poniéndose Yunho nervioso— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó con su boca cerca de la de Min, cerrando los ojos—

—Sí —respondió en un susurro, Changmin miró el rostro de Yunho cerca del suyo y se alejó enseguida, Yunho abrió los ojos— Gracias en verdad, será mejor si...

Yunho no se aguantó y robó un beso a Changmin, apartándose enseguida, Changmin lo miró confundido, quedándose callado, se miraron a la cara, Yunho no supo que hacer pero Changmin sí, le agarró el rostro con una mano y lo besó, acercándose unos centímetros más. Se besaron lentamente por mucho tiempo, cuando pararon se miraron

—Mejor vete —dijo Changmin con voz triste— Esto no está bien

—Quiero consolarte, protegerte —dijo Yunho convencido, acercándose más a Min hasta darle un fuerte abrazo, Changmin sonrió, queriendo contener su felicidad, pero no pudo— Quiero hacerte olvidar el dolor

—Entonces hazme el amor —dijo el maknae de TVXQ apasionadamente, se separó de Yunho—

Sonrió antes de aventarse encima de Yunho, sobre la cama, tratando de no mostrarse tan ansioso, al líder de TVXQ le pareció un cambio muy abrupto en la actitud de Changmin, pero no quería arruinar el momento, deseaba a Changmin, tenerlo, poseerlo

Se quitaron rápido la ropa y tuvieron relaciones en la cama de Changmin, besándose y tocándose mucho, muy diferente a la vez en el sillón que pareció más simple sexo. Se abrazaron cuando terminaron, Changmin sonreía mucho, abrazando a Yunho con fuerza, Yunho también lo abrazaba, pero no sonreía, estaba pensativo

—Gracias, necesitaba esto —dijo Changmin emocionado—

—Supongo que te sientes mejor

—Sí, mucho mejor —dijo Changmin y lo abrazó más fuerte— Ahora necesito dormir

Yunho se quedó callado, era muy raro que Changmin actuara así luego de haber llorado quien sabe por qué, pero no quería sacar conclusiones. Después de un rato lo llamó y se dio cuenta que Changmin se quedó dormido, Yunho se soltó con cuidado y se alejó del cuerpo de Changmin. Salió de la cama y lo miró de pie junto a ella

—No te entiendo. Pero claro, tampoco me entiendo —pensó preocupado, volvió a la cama, se sentó junto a Changmin y lo observó con cuidado, estiró su mano, apartó cabello de la frente de Changmin— Se ve tan adorable —sonrió— Y en la cama es tan bueno, no me cabe duda de por qué Kai se enamoró de ti

Cuando pensó lo de Kai, Yunho se ruborizó, comprendía por qué el chico EXO se enamoró de Chamgmin ¿Era por lo mucho que le gustaba? ¿Tanto le gustaba Changmin? No se había dado cuenta y eso le molestaba, porque él prefería a las mujeres, pero no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba Changmin, acostarse con él era lo mejor que le había pasado, era obvio que ya no podía verlo como a su hermanito, después de las cosas que Changmin le había hecho

—Me confundes —dijo enojado— Es mejor que me vaya

Aturdido Yunho salió de la habitación de Changmin para vestirse en la suya, agarró su mochila y salió del hogar que compartían. Caminó por las calles aun oscuras, pero pronto amanecería. Estaba asustado ¿Qué pasaría si terminara enamorándose de Changmin?

Volvieron a verse otro día de la semana, Changmin no preguntó por qué Yunho abandonó el otro día el departamento de los dos, pero no estaban enojados el uno con el otro

En pocos días iban asistir a un SMTOWN en China con todos sus compañeros de la SM, a Yunho no le gustaba eso porque significaba ver a Changmin con Kyuhyun, ver a Changmin con Minho y los de Shinee, ver a Changmin con los de EXO, verle la cara a Kai y pensar cuanto le caía mal aunque antes en el pasado simpatizaba con él, pero ahora no, casi lo odiaba

El día llegó y Yunho tuvo que tragarse el coraje, después de haberse acostado con Changmin en dos ocasiones no podía sacarlo de su mente y tampoco se atrevió a seguir investigando, pero su compañero no pareció nunca estar triste por lo que pasó la otra noche, ahora Yunho dudaba en que algo malo hubiera pasado con Changmin y su novio fantasma, la duda surgió de nuevo ¿Por qué Changmin lloró la otra noche? ¿Por qué le dijo que le hiciera el amor y después actuó como si nada? ¿Lo estaba usando o manipulando?

—Esto es tan retorcido —pensó Yunho cuando vio a Changmin en una de sus fotos del celular— ¿Por qué veo como tonto su foto? ¿Y por qué me gusta pensar que me está usando? Esto está mal, muy mal —balbuceó nervioso—

—Hyung, vámonos —dijo Changmin al otro extremo del pasillo tras el escenario—

—Sí —dijo Yunho y guardó su celular en la mochila, luego fue para que lo vistieran y maquillaran—

TVXQ se presentó y al igual los otros artistas, luego al final del concierto estuvieron todos los artistas sobre el escenario. Pero de pronto Yunho perdió de vista a Changmin, miró a todos lados y no lo encontró por ningún lugar, lo primero que pensó fue en buscar a Kyuhyun pero él tampoco estaba, miró en todas direcciones y efectivamente Kyuhyun tampoco estaba. Yunho corrió hacia afuera del escenario con discreción, le dio su micrófono a Donghae antes de salir y evitó que le preguntara nada

—Changmin ¿dónde estás? —pensó Yunho desesperado— ¿Es Kyuhyun cierto? Siempre fue él —dijo enojado y siguió buscando—

Yunho estaba desesperado porque sabía que no faltaba mucho para que se acabara el concierto y todos los artistas invadirían pronto el lugar atrás del escenario. Todo el staff estaba cerca del escenario, por si los artistas necesitaban retoques o esas cosas. Yunho creyó escuchar risas y reconoció después a Changmin, fue a donde provenían y sí, ahí estaba Changmin, para enojo de Yunho, también estaba Kyuhyun. De costumbre Yunho se ocultó para verlos, los dos estaban de lado a Yunho, frente a frente. Changmin se acercó a Kyuhyun para susurrarle algo al oído que Yunho no escuchó, después vio que Kyuhyun se sonrojaba y agarraba a Changmin por la cintura, inclinando la cabeza hacia él

—Déjame besarte, siempre te haces el difícil —dijo Kyuhyun y cerró sus ojos, se acercó más hasta Changmin, le besó en la boca sin usar su lengua y ésta vez el maknae de TVXQ no lo rechazó—

—Nos van a ver —dijo nervioso Changmin pero sonriendo—

—Yo tenía razón —pensó con tristeza Yunho— Siempre fue él

Kyuhyun y Changmin estaban besándose frente a Yunho y él no podía hacer nada, decepcionado apartó su mirada de esa escena, giró de nuevo y los dos seguían besándose, así que decidió irse, se alejó de ahí con paso tranquilo hasta que estuvo a metros de esa horrible escena. Yunho levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó pasos, pero no eran todos los demás, solo una persona, Kangta caminaba a paso rápido en dirección a Yunho, pero no se dirigía a él, le pasó de lado y el líder de TVXQ giró hacia atrás, sintió curiosidad del gesto desesperado de su hyung y lo siguió de cerca sin que Kangta se percatara

Yunho estaba muy confundido, parecía que Kangta iba directamente a donde estaban Changmin y Kyuhyun, como si supiera quiénes y dónde con exactitud dirigirse. Yunho vio a Kangta dirigirse exactamente a dónde creyó, el líder de TVXQ se ocultó cuando vio a Changmin y Kyuhyun de nuevo, seguían besándose, Kangta se había detenido exactamente a la entrada, cerca de la puerta

— ¿Qué significa esto? —gritó enojado Kangta segundos después de estarlos viendo—

El miembro de TVXQ y el miembro de SuJu se soltaron rápidamente y voltearon hacia Kangta

—Hyung… éste, yo... No es lo que crees —dijo Kyuhyun nervioso—

—Creo que te lo advertí —dijo enojado Kangta, se acercó a Kyuhyun como si fuera a agredirlo— Lo que vi es lo que creo

—Pero —dijo Kyuhyun, quería explicar, sin éxito—

—Tú eres su amante, con el que ha estado acostándose —dijo Kangta enojado—

—No, jamás hemos tenido sexo —dijo Kyuhyun asustado—

—Es verdad, Kyuhyun y yo nunca hemos hecho eso —dijo Changmin, parecía nervioso—

—Tú cállate —dijo enojado—

Yunho miraba atónito, no lo podía creer ni tantito, de todo el mundo en la SM, jamás pensó que fuera él, que Kangta fuera el novio de Changmin, ahora comprendía que en serio el novio era mayor que Changmin, y tratándose de Kangta podía comprender porque debía ser el más grande de los secretos. Aun así estaba aturdido y confundido, creía que Changmin y su novio habían terminado aquella madrugada que lo escuchó llorar

—Déjame que te explique —dijo Changmin con urgencia—

—No hay nada que explicar, vámonos —dijo Kangta secamente—

—No, ustedes hablen, yo me voy —dijo Kyuhyun—

—Vete entonces, rápido —dijo Changmin con urgencia, pero no enojado—

—Adiós —dijo Kyuhyun y salió rápido de ahí—

Yunho no fue descubierto, miraba la escena atónito, Changmin y Kangta estuvieron en silencio mucho tiempo, sin mirarse. Por un momento Yunho creyó que Changmin lo miró, pero no fue así

—Dímelo ¿él es tu amante? —Preguntó Kangta, Changmin negó rápido, en silencio— ¿Quién es? Te has estado acostando con él ¿cuántas veces lo hicieron?

—No quiero hablar de eso

—Necesito saber, y lo que sientes por él —dijo Kangta, se acercó a Changmin y le agarró la mano, el maknae de TVXQ levantó su mirada y lo vio

Kangta jaló a Changmin hacia él y lo abrazó, Changmin también lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Kangta, sin que Yunho pudiera ver su rostro

—Ya sé, es Yunho ¿verdad? Se le nota clarito que también es Gay —dijo Kangta convencido, Yunho casi se desmaya en ese instante—

—De nuevo… ¡Que no soy Gay! —gritó Yunho en su mente— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué creen todos que soy Gay? —dijo enojado—

No hubo respuesta de Changmin, Kangta se quedó callado también un momento. La forma en que se abrazaban Yunho percibió que era extraña

—Estás enloqueciéndome —dijo Kangta lúgubremente—

—Perdóname ¿me perdonas? De nuevo —pidió Changmin con esa voz linda que a Yunho le gustaba mucho oír— Eres el mejor del universo, por eso te quiero tanto

—Te perdono —dijo Kangta sonriendo—

Yunho no podía creer que Kangta reaccionara así, porque por lo que él entendía, Changmin era infiel, lo había sido en varias ocasiones, por eso pedía perdón 'de nuevo'. Yunho pensaba que si él fuera el novio de Changmin jamás le habría perdonado un solo engaño, lo reclamaría cien por ciento suyo, no soportaría nunca verlo con nadie más que no fuera él, con nadie

—Alguien podría vernos —dijo Changmin luego, soltándose del abrazo—

—Sí, vámonos —dijo Kangta y sonrió de nuevo—

Kangta y Changmin se miraron a los ojos, el maknae de TVXQ estaba ruborizado, se acercó como si fuera a besarlo, pero Yunho no podía soportar eso, la sangre le estaba supurando caliente por todo el cuerpo, saldría de ahí y antes que juntaran sus labios iba a detenerlos, estaba decidido

Los pasos afuera de muchas personas interrumpieron a Changmin antes que pudiera besar a su novio, Kangta y Changmin se miraron asustados

—Por poco y nos ven —dijo Kangta apenado, estaba tan rojo que Yunho apenas podía creer que segundos atrás estaba tan cariñoso con Changmin, su compañero de TVXQ también estaba sonrojado—

Changmin agachó nervioso la cabeza y sonrió avergonzado

—Vámonos —dijo con ternura, mirando a Kangta después, él asintió— Y más tarde tú y yo… —Changmin le cerró un ojo a Kangta— Te veo al rato —dijo de forma coqueta y salió de aquel cuarto, Yunho vio a Kangta suspirar y cerrar los ojos, parecía ansioso—

— ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? —pensó aturdido Yunho, estaba tan confundido que se sintió enloquecer, estaba muy celoso y enojado—

Yunho estaba muy enojado, ahora entendía porque Changmin no sintió remordimientos de acostarse con él, era porque siempre había sido infiel, porque Kangta lo perdonaba fácilmente, porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Changmin, loco por él, tan enloquecido que parecía acostumbrado a sus infidelidades

—Entonces solo soy uno más en su lista —pensó triste Yunho— Entonces ¿Por qué no me importa? ¿Por qué quiero seguir estando con él? Quiero que sea mío, solo mío —pensó decidido Yunho, confundido pero decidido, no le importaba ser el otro, ser el amante, quería a Changmin entre sus brazos por muy retorcido que fuera todo eso—

Kangta salió cuando todos los artistas de la SM invadieron los camerinos por todos lados. Balbuceos, habladurías y gritos por todos lados. Yunho siguió oculto hasta que nadie pasaba cerca de ahí, el miembro de TVXQ salió de su escondite y se topó con Seohyun de SNSD, él no advirtió su presencia hasta que casi la atropella

—Yunho oppa ¿de dónde saliste? —preguntó ella sorprendida—

—Perdóname, estaba distraído —dijo avergonzado—

—Encontré a Changmin oppa, preguntaba por ti —dijo Seohyun—

—No sabía ¿ya se fue?

—No lo creo, realmente te buscaba —dijo ella sonriendo— Te ves muy distraído ¿todo bien?

—Sí claro, gracias

—Tal vez estés enamorado —dijo en broma pero Yunho se ruborizó—

—No, eso no —dijo Yunho nervioso—

—Dímelo oppa ¿Quién es 'ella'? —preguntó con gesto burlón, confundiendo a Yunho—

—Ella ¿Por qué lo dijiste así?

— ¿Así cómo?

—Sarcásticamente —respondió Yunho—

—No era sarcasmo, es que tú sabes ¿Quién es 'ella'?... o Él, para que entiendas —dijo ruborizada, confundiendo más a Yunho cuando le guiñó el ojo—

—Explícate —dijo enojado—

—No, no me lo tomes a mal, yo estoy a favor

—A favor ¿de qué?

—Ya sabes, de la homosexualidad y esas cosas —dijo sonriendo— Yo los apoyo

— ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó enojado—

—Ah, entiendo —dijo Seohyun nerviosa— No te preocupes Yunho, yo no diré nada —dijo y volvió a guiñarle el ojo— Adiós oppa

—Espera, tú… ¿crees que yo soy…? Espera —dijo Yunho nervioso, pero Seohyun solo le sonrió y se alejó rápido—

Yunho se quedó solo, nervioso e inquieto

— ¡Que no soy Gay! —dijo enojado— Kai, Kangta y Seohyun están locos ¡Locos! —dijo con más enojo y se fue de ahí echando fuego, no entendía porque todos decían que él era Gay—.

Yunho buscó a Changmin hasta encontrarlo, estaba con los chicos de Shinee, Minho pegado a él como siempre, Yunho sintió que le hirvió la sangre, se acercó a Changmin y lo jaló del brazo

—Vámonos al Hotel —ordenó enojado—

—Yunho ¿qué te sucede? —dijo Changmin intrigado, Yunho lo jaló para apartarlo de Minho, el chico de Shinee solo los miró alejarse, luego sonrió sin que Yunho lo notara— Yunho basta ¿a dónde me llevas? Tengo algo que hacer al rato

—No me digas ¿Qué? ¿Hablar por teléfono toda la noche con tu noviecito? —preguntó molesto, Changmin se detuvo pronto y deshizo el agarre fuerte de Yunho sobre su brazo, Yunho volteó hacia él—

—Sí, eso haré ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Creí que habías terminado con él, por eso el otro día… —dijo Yunho nervioso, miró a los lados y no había nadie cerca— Por eso me acosté contigo, ¿no quedó claro que no tendría nada contigo si seguías con tu novio? —preguntó enojado—

—Sí, pero en ningún momento te dije que habíamos terminado ¿o sí? Tampoco te obligué a hacerme nada, tú dijiste que querías protegerme y consolarme, además, lo disfrutaste ¿no? —preguntó con picardía, Yunho se sonrojó— Tus gestos, tus gemidos, tu pasión, la forma en que me besaste, lo disfrutaste tanto como yo —dijo Changmin sin prejuicio, acercándose a Yunho sin importarle si alguien los veía, Yunho se sonrojó—

—Estás loco, aléjate —dijo Yunho nervioso, miró de nuevo a los lados, seguían solos—

—Mientes, claro que lo disfrutaste

—No dije lo contrario, pero aléjate, nos verán

—Entonces ¿lo disfrutaste?

—Claro que sí —dijo en voz baja— Lo haría contigo hasta desfallecer —dijo nervioso, seguía bajando su voz— Pero tienes novio, no puedo… mejor dicho, no quiero compartirte, quiero que seas solo mío —dijo decidido, mirándolo a los ojos, Changmin sonrió discretamente—

—Te dije que lo dejaría por ti, pero me rechazaste ¿Quién te entiende? —preguntó molesto, dándole la espalda, Yunho se acercó a él y le agarró los hombros por la espalda, Changmin sonrió divertido—

—Ni yo me entiendo, solo sé que me tienes loco, desesperado —dijo Yunho con voz temblorosa

—Sé lo que te pasa

—Dímelo —dijo y se acercó al cuello de Changmin, aspiró su olor, mezcla de sudor y perfume—

—Crees que si tienes una relación conmigo que no sea solo sexo es como si admitieras que eres Gay, y eso te asusta, tienes miedo —dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, se giró hacia Yunho y lo besó en los labios, alejándose pronto—

—No soy Gay y punto, ésta conversación se acabó —dijo enojado Yunho, se alejó pronto de Changmin antes de que sintiera mayor necesidad de tomarlo en sus brazos—

— ¡No soy Gay! Maldita sea ¡Qué no soy Gay! —gritó Yunho desesperado, aturdido, asustado—.

Yunho salió del lugar y corrió hasta que sus pies le dijeron ¡Basta! Tenía tanto miedo de sus pensamientos y deseos que tenía ganas de llorar. Mujeres, necesitaba mujeres, tantas como fuera necesario, precisaba reafirmar sus preferencias sexuales, su masculinidad, su heterosexualidad, tenía que olvidarse de Changmin, de su olor, de su calor, de toda su sensualidad y pasión, de la relación que Changmin tenía con todos y ninguno, aquello lo estaba matando, quería ser el único que lo poseyera, pero tenía miedo de admitirlo, jamás iba a aceptarlo frente a nadie, enterraría esos deseos aunque se volviera loco intentándolo

* * *

¿Qué piensan? Se esperaban que fuera Kangta :p creo que algunas personas sí jeje


	7. Yunho revela su secreto, pero ¿Qué escon

Capítulo 7. Yunho revela su secreto, pero ¿Qué esconde Changmin?

Después del SMTOWN Yunho había salido corriendo del lugar donde fue el concierto, aunque no conocía bien esa ciudad, China le era familiar y también desconocida, pero no le importó porque lo que quería era despejar sus ideas y dejar de pensar en Changmin y lo que pasaba a su alrededor, necesitaba desintoxicarse y demostrarse a él mismo que no era Gay, que todos se equivocaban

—Parece que no hay fans siguiéndome —dijo tranquilo, las calles estaban casi solas y las personas con las que se topaba no parecían reconocerlo—

Sin darse cuenta Yunho llegó a un barrio sospechoso, no se veía de muy buen ver, pero siguió caminando para distraerse, cada vez que se adentraba se ponía más feo, había personas que lo miraban feo, pero otras no, mujeres y algunos hombres le lanzaban miradas de gran interés

—Creo que regresaré —pensó seriamente— Changmin ya debió haber vuelto al Hotel con los demás

—Hola guapo —escuchó Yunho a su lado derecho y volteó, una mujer que parecía prostituta se acercó a él, Yunho no entendió lo que decía porque no hablaba Chino, solo entendió el Hola—

Yunho hizo un gesto para responderle y se dio media vuelta, caminó para huir de ese lugar, regresaría por donde había llegado, al final de cuentas solo caminó derecho, no había modo de perderse

—Espera, no te vayas —dijo la mujer de nuevo en Chino y lo siguió, caminando a su lado—

Yunho volvió hacer un gesto y caminó más rápido para alejarse, pero ella también caminó a mayor velocidad para mantenerse a su lado

—Ya entiendo —sonrió— No hablas Chino —dijo en su lengua natal— ¿Eres Japonés? —preguntó en el idioma nombrado, Yunho entendió y caminó más lento—

—No, soy Coreano —dijo en Japonés— Y tengo que irme, buenas noches —dijo de nuevo en Japonés y volvió a caminar rápido—

—No te haré nada guapo, a menos que quieras ¿te hago algo? Hago cualquier tipo de servicio —dijo la mujer con desesperación, ambos siguieron hablando en Japonés—

—Gracias pero no —sonrió nervioso—

—Por favor, no he comido en treinta y un horas, hay poco trabajo —dijo con tanta desesperación que impresionó a Yunho—

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó preocupado— Eso no está bien —dijo Yunho seriamente— Espera

Yunho con su característica humanidad sacó su cartera del pantalón pero se dio cuenta que no tenía yuanes, solo wons

—Gracias —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y le dio la espalda a Yunho, alejándose, entonces Yunho vio sus tarjetas de crédito y guardó su cartera, siguió a la mujer y la alcanzó pronto—

—Espérame —la detuvo y ella volteó—

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Vamos, te invito a cenar —dijo con una sonrisa—

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero donde se pueda pagar con tarjeta de crédito —contestó Yunho, ella sonrió y se agarró del brazo de Yunho—

—Sígueme —lo jaló y caminaron por algunas cuadras, llegaron a un restaurante promedio, no era elegante pero tampoco un bodrio—

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos y les llevaron dos menús, pero Yunho no tenía hambre, así que cuando llegó el mesero solo pidió un entremés y una bebida, pero ella pidió cuatro platillos y agua. Yunho vio sorprendido después como la mujer devoraba la comida, comía rápido y con desesperación, Yunho notó que realmente no había comido en muchas horas

—Despacio, te hará daño —dijo Yunho sorprendido—

—Lo siento, realmente tenía hambre —contestó ella mientras acababa—

—Pide lo que quieras, no te limites ¿Te llenaste? ¿Quieres más? —preguntó preocupado—

—Sí, estoy llena —respondió contenta— Muchas gracias —sonrió y se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Yunho y le besó en los labios, él no se quitó pero la miró fijo—

—De nada —contestó y ella volvió a su asiento—

—Ahora tú ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? —preguntó de forma coqueta, se quitó uno de los zapatos de tacón que traía puestos y estiró su pie por debajo de la mesa, tocando la entrepierna de Yunho, él se sobresaltó y la miró confundido—

—No lo hice por eso —dijo avergonzado, agarró el pie de la mujer con discreción y lo bajó—

—Como quieras —sonrió y volvió la pierna a su lugar, colocándose de nuevo el zapato— Vamos a beber —dijo emocionada—

—Esto no es una cita —dijo sonriendo— Y debo volver a mi Hotel, mañana sale mi vuelo

—Por favor, te ves tenso, vamos a relajarnos, no voy a violarte —dijo divertida— Además tengo ganas de un poco de alcohol ¿tú no?

—Está bien, vamos a beber —dijo con una ligera sonrisa— Pero vamos a un buen lugar, y antes de eso necesito un disfraz

—No te preocupes, vamos —dijo emocionada y salieron de aquel lugar después que Yunho pagó—

—Debo estar loco —pensó Yunho divertido mientras se probaba unos lentes y una peluca, luego se probó una ropa extraña y ella también, Yunho le compró todo lo que ella quiso, la miraba conmovido, parecía una niña mientras agarraba cosas para que se las compraran—

Yunho la miró fijamente y determinó que no tendría más de veinticinco años, sintió tristeza de pensar que era una prostituta a esa edad, se preguntó por qué estaría haciendo eso, seguro no tenía familia aunque le pareció curioso que hablara un japonés tan fluido

Fueron a beber disfrazados y realmente bebieron mucho, platicaron de tonterías y en ningún momento Yunho mencionó que era estrella y ella tampoco lo notó, nadie a su alrededor lo notó. A Yunho se le olvidó que ella parecía tan joven y que no tenía deseos de acostarse con ella, bebió tanto que todo eso se le olvidó, cuando ella volvió a coquetearle no la rechazó, dejando que discretamente le tocara la entrepierna y que introdujera su lengua al oído

Del Bar fueron a un Motel. Al entrar en la habitación se comieron a besos, tropezando por todos lados, pero no les importó, se quitaron rápido la ropa, como si les apresuraran a hacerlo, fueron directo a la cama, sobre ella había preservativos de cortesía y Yunho los usó.

Despertó de repente y se sobresaltó, la luz encendida de la habitación del motel lo dejó ver la escena, Yunho seguía muy borracho aún, estaba muy mareado, a su lado en la cama ya no estaba la mujer, pero escuchó la llave del agua en el baño, así que fue hasta allá, la chica se estaba bañando, al ver a Yunho sonrió

—Ven —dijo sonriendo— Métete conmigo

—No —dijo Yunho, aturdido salió del baño y regresó a la cama, se sentía muy mareado—

La mujer salió del baño secándose el cabello, completamente desnuda, Yunho la miró atentamente y notó que su cuerpo era más delgado y pequeño de lo que recordaba, ahora que no tenía tacones y la ropa provocativa le pareció mucho más joven. Yunho miró su rostro ahora sin exceso de maquillaje y casi parecía una niña, sintió escalofríos

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó aturdido, dirigiéndose a su ropa—

—Dieciséis —contestó ella indiferente, pero Yunho se sobresaltó, casi se le pasa la borrachera al oír la edad—

— ¿Qué? —preguntó asustado—

—En tres meses cumplo los diecisiete —dijo con orgullo—

Yunho estaba atónito, miraba horrorizado a la prostituta, él que creyó que tenía más de veinte cuando la vio por primera vez, ahora sabía que había tenido sexo con una menor de edad, y él casi en sus treinta años, se sintió tan sucio que estaba decepcionado de sí mismo

—No puede ser —dijo asustado, vistiéndose rápido—

La mujer se puso la ropa lentamente y peinó su cabello, miró a Yunho seriamente

—No te sientas culpable, me he acostado con hombres de cincuenta o más años —dijo con desinterés, lo veía tan normal que a Yunho eso lejos de consolarlo le hizo sentirse de lo peor, él era como esos horribles y pervertidos hombres que habían pagado por una jovencita— Tranquilo

—Soy horrible —pensó con tristeza, todo le daba vueltas, quería vomitar

—No te ves bien ¿te traigo alguna medicina? —preguntó preocupada, Yunho se terminó de vestir como pudo y se tiró de rodillas al suelo, agarrándose con fuerza del colchón de la cama— Es por tu novia ¿verdad?

—Novia… ¿cuál novia? —preguntó confundido, levantó la mirada y ella se acercó a él, a su lado se colocó de cuclillas—

—Chanmi o algo así, así me llamabas la segunda vez —contestó despreocupada—

—La segunda vez ¿segunda vez? ¿Changmin? ¿Nombré a Changmin? —preguntó confundido, la cabeza le dio vueltas de nuevo, quiso pararse y no podía, le temblaban las rodillas—

—Sí, lo hicimos dos veces ¿de verdad no te acuerdas? —preguntó preocupada— No creí que yo aguantara más alcohol que tú —dijo sonriendo impresionada—

—No puede ser, no puede ser ¿por qué?

—Me preocupa que te sientas tan culpable, anímate, fuiste lindo conmigo —sonrió conmovida— incluso aunque me tomaste por atrás, no fue tan rudo como otros lo hacen —dijo con otra sonrisa, pasándose el cabello por detrás de la oreja—

—Yo… ¿Te tomé por detrás? —preguntó horrorizado—

—Sí, pero solo la segunda vez, y no dolió tanto, ya te dije que fuiste lindo —dijo moviendo los hombros y sonriendo, luego se puso de pie— Ya deja de pensar que estuvo mal ¿sí? Tuvimos sexo porque estabas muy borracho, yo sé que no querías, solo estabas siendo lindo conmigo, así que no te odio, no te odies a ti mismo —dijo con voz tierna, se agachó y besó la mejilla de Yunho— Gracias por la cena

Yunho agachó la cabeza, miró el suelo, sumido en la depresión y sintiéndose muy mal, moralmente y también físicamente, aunque ella le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas para hacerlo sentir mejor él no podía sentirse así, jamás iba a perdonarse haberle hecho eso a una chica tan joven, se sentía un mal hombre

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Yunho reaccionara de nuevo, mareado se puso de pie y notó que ya estaba solo, la mujer se había ido, seguramente cuando le dio el beso en la mejilla, en verdad no lo notó. Yunho salió de la habitación y fue a recepción del Motel, tenía una tarjeta de presentación del otro Hotel y pidió un taxi que lo llevara, por fortuna pudo pagarlo con la tarjeta de crédito. Yunho miró su reloj y era de madrugada

Llegó al Hotel y al caminar por los pasillos no escuchó que hubiera compañeros de la SM aún despiertos. Entró en su habitación y no encontró el interruptor de luz, así que tropezó con muchas cosas para poder llegar a su cama. Yunho se tambaleaba y tiró una de las lámparas, eso despertó a Changmin, el maknae encendió la luz con el control remoto que había junto a la cama

—Yunho ¿qué demonios? —preguntó Changmin enojado, con los ojos semi abiertos—

—Perdón, vuélvete a dormir —susurró como si temiera que los oyeran— Estoy bien, estoy bien

—Apestas a alcohol ¿dónde estabas? Tuve que decirle al manager que un primo tuyo estaba aquí y que fuiste a cenar con él —dijo enojado Changmin— ¿Estás borracho?

—No —dijo Yunho disimuladamente, después se rió un poco—

—Estoy bien, mira —se levantó y quiso pararse en un pie pero se cayó, Changmin lo miró con más desagrado que antes—

—Y esa ropa ¿de dónde la sacaste?

—Se la quité a un vago —contestó Yunho de broma—

—Ven, date un baño —dijo Changmin, se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse, al hacerlo lo jaló con fuerza y Yunho le cayó encima, los dos en la cama, Yunho sonrió—

—Que fogoso —dijo divertido—

—Quítate —dijo Changmin enojado—

—Changmin, te quiero mucho —dijo con seriedad e intentó darle un beso, pero olía tanto a alcohol que Changmin se sintió asqueado—

—Estuviste con alguien —dijo Changmin con tristeza— Hueles a alcohol y a perfume barato de mujer

—Yo no quería —dijo con tristeza Yunho, pero Changmin no le creyó, lo empujó con fuerza y se levantó de la cama— Ella debería estar estudiando, no prostituyéndose —dijo de nuevo con tristeza, Changmin no entendió nada—

—Necesitas un baño —dijo Changmin decidido, se acercó a la cama y jaló a Yunho del brazo—

—Quiero dormir —contestó Yunho— Quiero olvidar lo que hice

—No entiendo ¿de qué hablas? ¿qué hiciste?

—Soy el peor de los hombres —dijo convencido— No merezco nada bueno, merezco que me castigues como lo haces

—No te castigo, ¿de qué me estás hablando? Ya ven, necesitas bañarte

Changmin agarró a Yunho del brazo y lo llevó hasta el baño, le quitó la ropa y lo aventó a la regadera, con agua fría, Yunho gritó pero Changmin le tapó la boca para que no llamara la atención de los demás

—Changmin ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? —preguntó con voz baja—

—No soy malo contigo, y enjabónate bien —contestó Changmin al verlo enjabonándose el mismo brazo desde hace un tiempo—

—Eres malo, pero ¿sabes qué? ¿Sabes qué hice? Yo no pensé en ti, lo hice con una mujer y ¿sabes qué? Pensé en mujeres, porque yo no soy Gay, no soy como tú —dijo convencido, Changmin lo miró con tristeza, como si viera a otra persona que no era Yunho—

—Bien por ti —dijo decepcionado— Termina de bañarte solo —dijo Changmin y se alejó un poco—

—Espera Changdoll, debo decirte un secreto —dijo Yunho en voz baja— Ven, ven —hizo señas chistosas y Changmin se acercó a él—

—Dime

—Acércate más

Changmin obedeció y se acercó más a Yunho, él dejó el jabón en el porta jabón y sujetó el rostro de Changmin con ambas manos, sacando la cabeza del chorro de agua

—Me gustas —dijo sonriendo, después se rio infantilmente—

—Demuéstramelo —contestó Changmin—

Yunho intentó besarlo pero Changmin volvió a percibir el aliento a alcohol de Yunho y apartó la cabeza, Yunho hizo un puchero—

—Eres malo ¿viste? —dijo con tristeza y soltó su rostro—

—No me lo demuestres con un beso ahorita, demuéstrame que te importo, que me deseas —dijo con un pequeño brillo en su mirada—

—Changmin ¿cómo es eso? ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—Lo quiero todo ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? Desde que te dije que soy Gay ¿No te das cuenta que todo lo he hecho por ti? —preguntó un poco alterado, luego apretó los labios como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía—

—Estoy confundido y asustado, pero sé lo que quiero —dijo Yunho mirándolo fijo a los ojos— Te quiero a ti —sonrió— ¿Te digo un secreto? —preguntó a Changmin y el asintió callado— Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti —rió traviesamente y se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle a Changmin que se callara— Pero no se lo digas a Seohyun —dijo convencido, moviendo su cabeza a los lados—

Changmin sonrió con una mezcla de ternura y compasión, no le importó que trajera ropa puesta y entró en la regadera con Yunho, se abrazó a su cuerpo, acariciándole la espalda, Yunho lo rodeó con sus brazos

—Deja a tu novio, quédate conmigo —pidió con urgencia Yunho, Changmin sonrió, se apartó del cuerpo de su líder y sin importarle el aliento a alcohol lo besó—

Se besaron con ternura bajo el chorro de agua, Changmin se comenzó a quitar la ropa de dormir que tenía puesta, un short y una camisa. Se dieron besos dulces y suaves, se abrazaron y se acariciaron pero no tuvieron sexo. Changmin ayudó a Yunho a enjabonarse, pasó el jabón por su cuerpo con delicadeza

—Solo quiero que sea mi olor el que esté impregnado en tu cuerpo —dijo Changmin en un susurró, con seriedad, mirando atento a Yunho— Quiero que seas solo mío y yo ser solo tuyo —dijo con firmeza—

—Soy tuyo —afirmó Yunho y volvieron a besarse—.

Sin importar el agua que destilaba por sus cuerpos se fueron a la cama de Changmin, las sábanas ahí ya se encontraban revueltas, Yunho acostó con delicadeza a Changmin y se subió en él, se besaron y acariciaron mucho antes que Yunho le besará todo el cuerpo, explorándolo entero, el maknae se separó un poco para cambiar su posición, se subió en Yunho y fue penetrado por él, se miraron profundamente, Changmin sujetó los hombros de Yunho y se balanceó lentamente, descendió sin detenerse hasta alcanzar la boca de Yunho, se besaron suavemente, Yunho sujetó las caderas de Changmin mientras él se movía y el maknae rodeó el cuello del líder con sus brazos

Pecho con pecho, unidos por la penetración, besándose entre gemidos calmados y casi silenciosos, conscientes de estar en el Hotel, con todos sus compañeros alrededor en otras habitaciones

Se separaron y Changmin se levantó, Yunho lo giró sobre la cama y cambiaron la posición, las piernas de Changmin rodeaban la cintura de Yunho, volvieron a besarse con profundidad, con suavidad, abrazados. Yunho penetró a Changmin con suavidad y se agarraron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos

Changmin se entregó a Yunho como nunca se había entregado a ningún otro hombre, con esa profundidad y rendición, deseando que el momento durara para siempre

Tuvieron que bajarse de la cama para no hacer mucho ruido, los golpeteos sonarían fuertes si continuaban ahí buscando culminar el acto. Changmin inclinado hacia la pared, sujetándose de ella y Yunho atrás de él, penetrándolo más intensamente que arriba de la cama. Yunho le besó la espalda, sujetándole las caderas. Yunho movió su mano derecha y agarró la entrepierna de Changmin, masturbándolo

Changmin se mordió la lengua para no gritar, sus gemidos no lograban salir por sus cerrados y apretados labios, Yunho lo besó por la espalda y el cuello, acelerando su mano y sus vaivenes hasta que le terminó dentro. Yunho gimió y suspiro sobre la piel de Changmin, después Changmin también terminó en la mano de Yunho. Los dos se estremecían aún después de algunos segundos después del orgasmo

Yunho se salió de Changmin y el maknae se giró hacia Yunho, se besaron sutilmente, Yunho bajó y le besó el cuello, luego el pecho, le besó las tetillas y volvió a subir hasta su cara, le besó los labios. Se besaron hasta el cansancio

—Me perteneces —dijo Yunho con voz suave y le dio un último beso en la boca a Changmin, le agarró la mano y caminaron a la cama de Yunho, la otra estaba mojada, se metieron bajo las sábanas y se abrazaron, el líder de TVXQ se inclinó hacia el maknae y le besó en la frente, Changmin sonrió enormemente y se abrazó con más fuerza a Yunho—

—Soy tuyo, todo tuyo —dijo Changmin con dulzura, pero Yunho no lo escuchó, se quedó dormido rápido, Changmin lo miró y sonrió— Estamos a un paso del final —susurró emocionado el maknae, miró de nuevo a Yunho y le besó sobre un párpado— Descansa mi amor

Changmin también cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido. Esa noche durmió en total tranquilidad, todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses estaba rindiendo esos maravillosos frutos

* * *

Nuevo capi, por favor dejen sus comentarios :D gracias por leer


	8. Cuando todo se vuelve sospechoso

Capítulo 8. Cuando todo se vuelve sospechoso

Yunho despertó cerca de las seis de la mañana por la náusea, fue directo a vomitar. En el baño se miró al espejo después de lavarse los dientes, se sentía muy mal y la cabeza le daba vueltas

— ¿Qué hice anoche? —preguntó aturdido, mirándose al espejo. A través del espejo vio la regadera y recordó haberse metido ahí con Changmin— Cierto, nosotros estuvimos ahí, besándonos —sonrió al recordarlo— Pero antes… recuerdo… las calles... ¡Cierto!

Yunho se tapó la boca al recordar, se había metido con una prostituta, y lo que era peor, prácticamente una niña. Por primera vez en su vida sintió asco de sí mismo

— ¿Cómo fui capaz? —preguntó desilusionado, sintió deseos de llorar pero se aguantó. Yunho se tiró al suelo del baño, con las rodillas encogidas, ocultó su rostro—

—Yunho ¿estás ahí? —preguntó Changmin afuera del baño, Yunho no respondió, así que de todas maneras entró, lo vio en el suelo y se preocupó— Yunho

Changmin se agachó frente a Yunho y le levantó el rostro, vio sus ojos rojos y sintió un nudo en el estómago, le acarició el cabello

—Yunho ¿te sientes mal? Anoche bebiste mucho —dijo Changmin mirándolo a los ojos, Yunho apartó su mirada—

—Será mejor que te alejes de mí, soy asqueroso —dijo con voz sombría, preocupando más a su compañero—

—Yunho ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Soy de lo peor, de eso hablo

—Explícame porque no te entiendo ¿tiene que ver con anoche? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? Lo que hicimos fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, no me digas que…

—No es eso —respondió Yunho rápido— No recuerdo muchos detalles, pero sé que fue maravilloso entre tú y yo, por eso no mereces alguien tan repugnante como yo

—Yunho, no digas esas cosas, dime —dijo Changmin, agarró el rostro de Yunho con sus manos y lo miró a los ojos fijamente— ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hiciste antes de volver al Hotel? Porque estabas muy raro

—Sí —respondió Yunho, secamente. El líder de TVXQ agarró las manos de Changmin y las apartó de su rostro, después se levantó del suelo y Changmin lo hizo también— Merezco que me odien, por eso te lo diré

—Dímelo Yunho, lo que sea —dijo Changmin, comprensivo, intentó agarrar la mano de Yunho pero él no se lo permitió

—Yo —dijo tembloroso— Ayer me metí con una prostituta —confesó avergonzado, pero Changmin no se inmutó—

—Vamos Yunho, apuesto que lo has hecho cientos de veces —sonrió indiferente—

—Tenía dieciséis años —confesó avergonzado, sintiéndose asqueado. Changmin al principio se desconcertó y miró apáticamente a Yunho, pero después ablandó su mirada y se acercó de nuevo, ésta vez le agarró la mano—

—Y tú ¿lo sabías? —preguntó preocupado, Yunho negó con su cabeza, Changmin se sintió aliviado por esa respuesta —Jamás podría juzgarte, Kai tiene veinte —dijo apenado, acercándose más a Yunho—

—Es mayor de edad, ella no… Trabaja así para comer y yo me aproveché de eso

—No Yunho, antes que tú seguro estuvo con muchos otros, además es su elección de vida, y tú pagaste por ella ¿no? No le robaste nada Yunho, no es tu culpa —dijo Changmin con amabilidad, se acercó más y lo abrazó, Yunho apoyó su cabeza en el hombre de Changmin

—No pagué como piensas, yo no quería acostarme con ella, le pagué una cena y me dejé convencer de ir a beber, jamás debí aceptar

—Como haya sido, no puedes cambiarlo y nada ganas con atormentarte, ella seguirá siendo lo que es, tú debes hacer lo mismo, eres maravilloso, un hombre increíble, por eso yo te… por eso te quiero mucho —dijo Changmin avergonzado, abrazando fuerte a Yunho. El líder se quedó paralizado un momento, luego abrazó también a Changmin fuertemente—

—Gracias Changmin, me alegra saber que no me odias, yo también te quiero mucho

—Claro que no te odio —dijo sonriendo. Se dejaron de abrazar— Gracias por tenerme confianza —dijo contento el maknae, se acercó a Yunho y le besó la mejilla—

—Gracias a ti, por soportar lo idiota que soy —contestó con una débil sonrisa. Yunho también se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Changmin. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente y segundos después estaban besándose como la noche anterior, tiernamente—

Changmin se apartó primero y sonrió

—Sigo teniendo pareja —dijo Changmin avergonzado, agachando la cabeza, Yunho se acercó y le agarró la barbilla, se miraron a los ojos—

—Ya no me importa, no termines con él si no quieres, seré tu amante, lo que quieras que sea lo seré, solo pídemelo, solo tienes que pedirlo Changmin —dijo convencido, con voz desesperada, el maknae lo miró y sonrió travieso—

Yunho agarró las manos de Changmin y lo miró fuerte a los ojos, estaba muy serio y Changmin entendió su sinceridad

—Sé mío, solo para mí, no más mujeres, te quiero solo para mí —dijo con voz apasionada, se soltó de las manos de Yunho que agarraban las suyas y le rodeó el cuello, ocultando su rostro en él, lo llenó de sensuales besos que volvieron loco a Yunho— Quiero ser todo para ti, que no pienses ni desees a nadie más. Sé mi amante Yunho —dijo Changmin mientras lo besaba, susurrándole cerca del oído, las manos del maknae recorrieron el torso de Yunho con sensual lentitud—

—Lo haré, seré tu amante, pero por favor, ya no me tortures —dijo Yunho desesperado. Changmin sonrió sin dejar de tocarlo, después lo soltó y le miró a la cara—

— ¿Me deseas? —preguntó Changmin eróticamente—

—Más que nunca —contestó Yunho acelerado, ansioso. El líder tomó a Changmin entre sus brazos y se besaron apasionadamente—

El calor aumentó con los besos y las caricias que se dieron. Eran casi las siete de la mañana pero no les importó para nada el mundo, se quitaron la ropa camino a la cama y cuando llegaron a ella estaban desnudos, se besaron de modo profundo y apasionado. Changmin acostó a Yunho y lo besó desde los labios hasta las piernas sin que se le escapara nada, agarró la hombría despierta de su líder con una mano y la introdujo a su boca. El maknae lo hizo lento y profundo, Yunho se volvió loco y explotó en su boca sin poderse contener, mientras le acariciaba el cabello

—Perdóname —dijo Yunho avergonzado, limpiándole a Changmin la orilla de los labios—

Changmin lo miró con sus tiernos ojos, se había tragado todo y lo abrazó rápido, contento

—Si es de Yunho no me importa —dijo contento—

—Changmin me encantas, nunca por mi menté pasó que lo haría con un hombre, pero tú eres increíble, me enloqueces —dijo con fervor, abrazando fuerte la espalda de Changmin—

El maknae sonrió victorioso, dejó los brazos de Yunho y bajó su mano, sujetó el miembro de Yunho, después sonrió

—También me enloqueces —dijo Changmin sonriendo, comenzando a acariciarlo, el líder no había terminado por completo—

Yunho sonrió y se apartó también para cambiar la posición, Changmin ahora estaba debajo de él y Yunho lo llenó de besos en la cara, lo acarició por completo, estaba alucinado

—Te deseo tanto —dijo Yunho apresurado, se agachó y lo besó en los labios y la cara. Se dieron muchos besos en la boca—

Yunho agarró a Changmin de las piernas y se colocó en medio. El maknae estaba acostado y Yunho hincado en la cama. Se unieron con la penetración de Yunho y el líder agarró la hombría de Changmin, lo tocó al ritmo de sus penetraciones y poco antes de terminar se salió de Changmin, con la mano izquierda se tocó a él y con la otra continuó con Changmin, hasta que los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo, los dos sobre Changmin

El abdomen y parte del torso de Changmin estaban manchados con sus semillas, el maknae estaba jadeante y húmedo, mirando al líder a los ojos, mostrándole a Yunho la imagen más sensual que había visto de él, Yunho se sonrojó al verlo fijamente, Changmin era perfecto y Yunho cada vez tenía más el miedo de enamorarse perdidamente de él

—Eres la persona más sexy que conozco —dijo Yunho feliz, mirándolo, Changmin sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, con su mano derecha se acarició las zonas húmedas, como si untara crema en su piel, estaba seduciendo a Yunho con grandes resultados—

Yunho se sonrojó más, no podía creer lo erótico y sensual que era Changmin

— ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? —preguntó Yunho en su cabeza—

—Gracias Yunho, también eres sexy —dijo Changmin contento—

—Toda esa sensualidad se escondía en ti, nunca la vi —dijo Yunho enojado, en su mente. Changmin solo vio la mirada profunda que le dedicaba—

—Tomemos un baño y bajemos a desayunar, tengo hambre —dijo Changmin acongojado, tenía mucha hambre. Yunho asintió—

—Sí Changdoll, vamos —dijo Yunho sonriendo, Changmin se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso en la boca a Yunho, luego fue al baño, al entrar le dedicó una mirada a Yunho para que lo acompañara. El líder de TVXQ estaba tan alucinado que lo siguió ciegamente, embelesado, Changmin lo había atrapado—.

Después de desayunar los artistas se reunieron en el lobby del Hotel con todas sus maletas, los grupos estaban revueltos y Yunho vio como dolorosamente Changmin estaba con los chicos de Shinee, hasta que Kyuhyun se acercó a él y lo apartó de todos. Yunho los siguió con la mirada y después quiso seguirlos, pero cuando quiso hacerlo Kai de EXO se acercó a Yunho

—Changmin no es quien crees —dijo Kai en tono molesto, Yunho volteó hacia él y lo miró feo—

—Si hablas de lo que hicieron estoy al tanto, sé lo que pasó entre ustedes y que fue tu primera vez. Lamento decirte esto pero supéralo y deja de buscarlo, no le interesas —dijo Yunho rudamente, se sintió mal pero no bajó la guardia, esperando que con eso dejara de molestar—

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Kai enojado, estaba ardido— Está jugando contigo ¿tan estúpido eres? ¿O es que lo encontraste tan bueno en la cama que te hechizó? Eres un tonto hyung —dijo con el mismo grado de rudeza que Yunho usó, el líder de TVXQ lo miró enojado—

—Respétame y respeta a Changmin, insolente —dijo Yunho enojado—

—Abre los ojos, Changmin solo juega con los demás para sus propios fines ¿Tan seguro estás de cuanto te quiere? Solo se quiere a él mismo y te arrastrará hasta su infierno hasta que no puedas salir hyung, hasta que se canse de ti como se ha cansado de todos los demás, piénsalo —dijo Kai tan serio que Yunho se sintió incómodo—

—Estás ardido porque no te quiso a ti, porque a diferencia de mí, a ti ni siquiera te quiso de amante, ni para juguete le serviste —dijo Yunho con una sonrisa, hiriendo para siempre el orgullo de Kai, el chico de EXO apretó los labios enojado, pero se cayó, alejándose de ahí, rabiando—

Yunho lo miró alejarse y suspiró, después reflexionó sobre las palabras de Kai

—No, Changmin no es así, quizás es débil, incapaz de ser fiel, pero no usa a las personas así, él no es una mala persona —pensó Yunho mareado, sintiéndose mal—

Yunho se tambaleó un poco pero se sostuvo con fuerza, luego se sentó solo, lejos de todos los artistas, su amigo Donghae lo vio a lo lejos pero cuando se quiso acercar fue detenido por Eunhyuk que se lo llevó a otro lado. A los minutos de eso, Yunho vio que Changmin y Kyuhyun se acercaban a donde estaba el bullicio, se separaron en un punto, Kyuhyun se fue con su grupo y Changmin se acercaba a él. El maknae sonrió

—Hola —saludó Changmin sonriendo—

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui con Kyuhyun a comprar algo —dijo Changmin tranquilamente, pero Yunho no le creyó—

—Seguro estaban besándose en algún lado —pensó Yunho aturdido, muerto de celos— Cálmate, tu aceptaste ser solo su amante —pensó Yunho resignado—

—Te siento raro ¿qué pasó?

—Nada —respondió Yunho tranquilamente—

—En una hora sale el avión —dijo Changmin para librar la tensión—

Mientras Changmin y Yunho estaban sentados juntos, a lo lejos Kangta caminaba de un extremo al otro, junto a BoA, conversaban tranquilamente, Yunho se percató de su presencia en la sala de espera y lo observó, luego para no verse obvio miró de reojo a Changmin, el maknae miraba embelesado a Kangta, fijamente, lo siguió con la mirada de extremo a extremo y una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro

A Yunho le hirvió la sangre, más celoso que ver a Changmin y a Kyuhyun besándose en su mente, pensar que Kangta era el novio de Changmin lo estaba matando, pero no quería parecer obvio, así que no quedó más remedio que tragarse el coraje

—Changmin, Changmin —dijo Yunho varias veces, pero Changmin estaba ido—

—Perdón Yunho ¿Qué pasa?

—Estabas distraído ¿qué mirabas?

—Nada —respondió sonriendo—

—Changmin, sé que no debo meterme en tus cosas pero ¿cómo vas con tu novio? —preguntó Yunho serio, rígido, Changmin volteó discretamente—

—Bien —contestó Changmin sonriendo, luego apartó un mechón de cabellos atrás de su oreja—

—Él debe estarte extrañando como loco, supongo que lo verás apenas pises suelo coreano

—Sí, nos extrañamos mucho —dijo Changmin serio, miró a Yunho y sonrió tímidamente—

—Ya veo

—Pero no quiero hablar de eso ¿sí? Lo que pasa entre tú y yo es muy importante para mí —dijo Changmin con timidez, Yunho sonrió fingiendo—

—Seguro se lo dice a todos sus amantes —pensó con tristeza, no quería hacerle una escena a Changmin, además que él había aceptado ser el amante de Changmin, pero lo que Changmin no sabía es que Yunho sabía que no solo era él su amante, si no también Kyuhyun y quien sabe cuántos más—

—Yunho ¿estás bien? Te veo pálido —dijo Changmin asustado—

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, además yo acepté esto, tú amas a tu novio y yo soy solo tu amante. Yo te lo prometí Changmin, seré exclusivo para ti aunque no lo seas para mí —dijo Yunho con voz linda y tímida, Changmin apretó fuerte los labios mientras lo observaba silenciosamente—

Yunho se levantó del asiento y agarró la mano de Changmin unos segundos, al soltarla se alejó y el maknae lo miró alejarse, se veía muy triste

—No creo que esto esté bien —dijo Changmin preocupado—.

Yunho caminó un rato, fue a la cafetería del aeropuerto, se sentó en una mesa cercana a la caja registradora con su café en mano, meditando, entonces escuchó unas voces conocidas, miró discretamente y vio a Kyuhyun y a Seohyun de SNSD, pero ellos a él no, esperaban por un café

—Vamos, no seas malo, quiero verlo ya —dijo emocionada, con voz aniñada, él sonrió—

—Así no será sorpresa —dijo tímidamente el chico SuJu, sonriendo—

—No me gustan las sorpresas —dijo ella haciendo berrinche discretamente—

—Cariño, es nuestro aniversario y quieres que arruine la sorpresa. Definitivamente no te lo diré —dijo con firmeza y sonrió, ella también. Ambos se miraron como un par de enamorados, recibieron su café y se alejaron enseguida de ahí, sin ver a Yunho

—Eres malo… —dijo Seohyun cuando se alejaban pero Yunho no terminó de oír, tampoco le importó, solo estaba confundido, demasiado—

—Kyuhyun y Seohyun ¿son pareja? Pero él y Changmin… ¿Kyuhyun es bisexual? —dijo Yunho entre dientes, sorprendido, no entendía ni un carajo lo que estaba pasando—

Yunho se levantó de su mesa y regresó a donde estaban los demás artistas esperando. Changmin estaba con los chicos de EXO, conversando con Suho y Sehun. El líder de TVXQ miró a otro lado y se alejó a donde estaba antes de irse a la cafetería, desde ahí miró a Changmin, analizando, pensando, confundido y alterado, no le estaba gustando ese jueguito de los novios compartidos, las parejas intercambiadas y eso, aunque él había consentido, había algo extraño y retorcido en todo eso que no le gustaba.

Llegaron a Corea en unas horas, los artistas se despidieron y cada grupo se fue en sus respectivas camionetas, BoA se fue sola y solo quedaban TVXQ, Kangta y alguna gente de staff. El ex miembro de HOT estaba conversando con alguien

—Yunho, no puedo ir contigo a casa de TVXQ, sé que tenemos entrevista mañana, pero tengo algo que hacer, así que dormiré en mi casa, me queda más cerca —dijo Changmin sonriendo—

—Pero ¿qué vas hacer? —Preguntó Yunho curioso—

—No te puedo decir exactamente, es que Kangta hyung me pidió un favor —dijo Changmin encogiendo los hombros— Así que me voy con él

—Ah, con que eso es —dijo Yunho desconfiado, mirando a uno y a otro, Kangta ni se enteraba que el líder de TVXQ lo miraba—

—No te molesta ¿o sí?

—A mí no, a tu novio no sé, ¿tu novio sabe que Kangta hyung es tu amiguito? —preguntó irónicamente Yunho, Changmin enarcó sus cejas, desconfiado—

—Yunho ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por nada, te veo mañana, adiós —dijo Yunho enojado, alejándose de Changmin. El maknae lo miró confundido, Yunho pasó a un lado de Kangta y los dos se miraron, con desconfianza, Yunho respetaba mucho a su hyung, pero desde que sabía lo de él y Changmin estaba enojado, enfurecido con él—

—No lo soporto, estoy celoso, quiero que se aleje de él ¡que termine con él!

Hecho una furia Yunho salió rápido del aeropuerto, subió a la camioneta de TVXQ para que lo llevaran a su casa, no quería estar en la otra casa, quería estar solo y no recordar las noches que estuvo con Changmin, teniendo sexo, amándose físicamente, eso le dolía, tenerlo y que no fuera suyo, porque Changmin no le pertenecía, aunque él, Jung Yunho, le pertenecía por completo a Changmin, había perdido su voluntad

* * *

No olviden comentar y gracias por la espera


	9. El amor gana

Capítulo 9. El amor gana

Yunho daba vueltas en su cama, pensando y pensando, Changmin estaba en todos sus pensamientos, su cuerpo, su boca, su piel, todo él lo estaba obsesionando, estaba perdido, derrotado por él, su querido amigo

—Salte de mi mente ¡Changmin! —gritó desesperado— Ya no quiero pensar en ti, en tu cuerpo, en tus besos, estoy loco por ti, loco… ¿qué debo hacer? – dijo aturdido, las imágenes de Changmin estando con otros lo atormentaba

Yunho solo le había visto cariñoso con Kangta y Kyuhyun, pero no podía olvidar lo de Kai, saber que se habían acostado lo estaba matando, saber que Chen tenía su foto en el wallpaper del celular, que Suho celara a Sehun estando tan cerca de Changmin cuando él mismo se mostraba cariñoso con él, como si Changmin estuviera en medio, siendo la manzana de la discordia, Yunho no podía tampoco olvidar a Minho, aunque aquello estaba aclarado, todos los hombres que habían estado cerca de Changmin de forma sospechosa le resultaba un tormento

—Esto no es sano, te quiero solo para mí —pensó con desesperación, dando vueltas y vueltas sobre las sábanas, recordando el calor de las caricias y los besos de Changmin, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba atrapado en una especie de hechizo, si en esos momentos quisiera aplicar en su vida una canción de TVXQ sin duda esa sería Mirotic, porque llevaba a Changmin por debajo de la piel, lo deseaba como jamás deseó a nadie—

Yunho dejó de moverse en la cama y se calmó, aparentemente, luego se incorporó y fue directo hasta su celular, lo prendió y buscó el número de Changmin, lo llamó pero el teléfono receptor estaba apagado, sintió coraje, seguro en esos momentos estaba revolcándose con Kangta, los celos se apoderaron de él y fue al baño a echarse agua fría a la cara, esperó unos momentos respirando agitadamente, luego volvió a su habitación, agarró el teléfono con más calma y redacto un mensaje

—'Changmin lo siento, me comporté como un tonto en el aeropuerto, ven a mi casa, necesitamos hablar, estaré esperando, no importa la hora que sea, pero ven' —tecleó rápidamente y lo envió, había deseado escribir cuanto necesitaba de sus besos, pero no podía, a riesgo de que alguien viera aquella conversación— Espero lo leas, Changmin te necesito —suspiró Yunho—

Cansado mentalmente volvió a la cama, dio un par de vueltas más y se quedó profundamente dormido, no supo de sí mismo hasta el día siguiente. Yunho abrió los ojos y miró el reloj, eran las 6 y media de la mañana, TVXQ tenía entrevista al medio día, el líder, decepcionado de no haber recibido llamada ni nada de Changmin se levantó de la cama

—Anoche le mandé ese mensaje desesperado, me siento como un tonto, fui un tonto, rogándole así… —dijo enojado, aventó su celular contra la cama y salió de su habitación—

Fue al baño y tomó una ducha, saldría temprano de su casa y luego iría al lugar de la entrevista, quería caminar y pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo, esa obsesión insana por Changmin le estaba haciendo daño, y lo peor de todo es que no era como al principio, no sentía deseos de estar con una mujer, más allá de su promesa de solo ser de Changmin, no sentía ninguna necesidad de acostarse con ninguna mujer

—Hoy no pensaré en ti, no más —pensó antes de salir de casa, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejó perplejo, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas encogidas y profundamente dormido estaba Changmin, justo al lado de la puerta, Yunho se paralizó, no tenía idea de que su amigo estuviera ahí, no sabía ni cuantas horas tenía el maknae sentado en plena calle— ¡Changmin! —gritó—

Yunho se agachó donde estaba el maknae, se puso de cuclillas e intentó despertarlo, al tocarlo sintió su piel arder, enseguida le tocó la sudorosa frente y se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre

—Changmin, estás ardiendo —dijo asustado, lo sujetó en sus brazos y lo levanto, entró a la casa y cerró fuerte la puerta, desesperado lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo acostó sobre la cama— Chang, Changdolly, despierta —llamó con desesperación, sentándose a su lado, Changmin abrió con dificultad los ojos—

—Agua —susurró dolorido, Yunho lo oyó claro y se levantó rápido, fue por agua y le dio de beber, Changmin bebió todo el contenido del vaso y cerró los ojos— Gracias

—¿Qué hacías afuera? —preguntó enojado, o más bien asustado, no entendía—

—Vi tu mensaje —respondió débilmente— Quería sorprenderte —sonrió con tristeza— No abriste, creí que no querías verme —dijo con debilidad, haciendo luego una mueca de dolor—

—Changmin —dijo Yunho en un susurro, le acarició la frente, sudaba y estaba muy caliente, Yunho se levantó y fue por agua fría y una compresa, la colocó sobre él y le quitó la ropa y los zapatos, dejándolo solo con la ropa interior— Bajaré tu fiebre —sonrió con cariño y fue por algo para el dolor, Changmin tenía gesto de sufrimiento, eso le partió el corazón—

Yunho estaba asustado, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enfermo, se sintió culpable, estaba tan cansado que cayó en sueño profundo, no oyó el timbre cuando Changmin tocó

—Vino a verme, quien sabe desde qué hora —dijo afligido, regresó a su habitación y agarró el celular, llamó al manager y le pidió que pospusieran la entrevista, le dijo del estado de Changmin y que estaba en su casa, cuando el otro quiso mandar un doctor Yunho dijo que no hacía falta, él se encargaría de cuidarlo, tenía experiencia pues antes de debutar cuando eran pobres y no podían pagar por doctores solían cuidarse entre los miembros de su familia—

—Tengo sed —susurró Changmin con mayor debilidad que antes, Yunho le tomó la temperatura y anotó la hora, fue a cambiar el agua fría y continuó tratando de enfriarlo—

—¿Estás dormido? —preguntó con voz suave, acariciándole los mojados cabellos, Changmin abrió los ojos y lo miró, levantó la mano con debilidad y buscó la de Yunho—

—Gracias —sonrió Changmin con tranquilidad, Yunho se acercó, quitó la compresa de la frente y le dio un beso en ella, luego le dio un beso suave y pequeño en los labios—

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó cariñosamente y Changmin movió su cabeza, negando—

—Entonces si estás muy enfermo —dijo Yunho en broma y Changmin sonrió, cerró los ojos y suspiró, Yunho miró la hora, habían pasado veinte minutos desde la última vez y luego de tomarle la temperatura notó que había bajado un poco— Estarás bien, lo prometo —dijo con cariño, le acarició el rostro y fue a cambiar el agua, cuando regresó Changmin estaba consciente, con los ojos abiertos y mirando el techo—

—Perdóname Yunho —dijo con voz débil, pero firme—

—Luego hablamos —dijo Yunho enseguida, no quería que se alterara—

—Todo lo he hecho mal, ya me cansé, soy malo… —dijo con tristeza, Yunho no entendió esas palabras, lo miró fijo y luego le besó una mejilla—

—Estás delirando, es la fiebre, luego hablamos ¿sí? —dijo convencido, se levantó de la cama y fue por más compresas y cambió el agua, ahora puso las compresas en piernas, brazos y pecho de Changmin, el maknae se estremeció al principio, pero fue un alivio— Duerme un poco —dijo Yunho cuando acabó, se acostó a su lado y susurró una canción para él cerca de su oído, le acarició con ternura hasta que se quedó dormido—

Yunho se quedó así un tiempo, sin querer moverse, luego de un tiempo lo hizo con cuidado, observó a Changmin con atención mientras le cambiaba las compresas, lo miró de pies a cabeza, ese cuerpo perfecto que había hecho suyo en varias ocasiones, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, no quería excitarse, no era el momento. Salió de la habitación y cambió el agua, regresó y tomó de nuevo la temperatura, había bajado otra vez aunque aún era alta en comparación a lo normal. Yunho recibió una llamada y salió de la habitación para tomarla, era el manager preguntando por Changmin, Yunho le respondió con la verdad y lo dejó tranquilo con la respuesta

Pasaron casi tres horas desde que Yunho había ayudado a Changmin, él seguía dormido y Yunho lo contemplaba, se veía tan tierno, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso. Yunho se sonrojó y su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez con más fuerza, se llevó una mano al pecho y tragó saliva

—Te ves tan vulnerable… —susurró— No, el vulnerable soy yo a tu lado —pensó intranquilo, se acercó de nuevo a Changmin, se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso en los labios, cambió las compresas y luego se acostó a su lado, lo abrazó con suavidad y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido

Poco después, Changmin comenzó a despertar, lentamente, sintiéndose mareado, confundido, se movió un poco y sintió un cuerpo a su lado, Yunho estaba acostado junto a él, de costado, abrazándole por la cintura de manera sutil, apenas un brazo sobre él, pero muy cerca, el maknae sonrió con ternura y con cuidado se giró hacia él, sin quitarse la mano de su cintura. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, Changmin sonrió

—Entonces lo hiciste, me has cuidado —susurró con suavidad, levantó su mano y le acarició el rostro, mirándolo con devoción— ¿Estoy enfermo además de ésta fiebre? Te he atrapado ¿cierto? Tal como lo planeé —dijo con tono suave, sonriendo amargamente— Debo parar… —dijo con tristeza, sus ojos se enrojecieron— No, es así como lo quise en un principio, eres mío Yunho, solo mío —sonrió amargamente y se acercó, lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a su ropa, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, comenzó a llorar.

—Changmin… —susurró Yunho entre sueños, Changmin levantó el rostro y secó sus lágrimas, levantó la mano y le tocó la frente, pero su temperatura parecía normal, sintió alivio de no haberlo contagiado—

—Aquí estoy amor —respondió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose tonto— Mi amor —suspiró— Despierta Yunho —dijo con voz fuerte, se incorporó y lo movió, tratando de despertarlo, teniendo éxito luego de unos instantes—

—¿Changmin? —preguntó Yunho confundido, luego reaccionó al recordar que Changmin estaba enfermo, se incorporó y lo vio sonriente sobre la cama, observándolo— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te traigo algo? —preguntó desesperado—

—Estoy bien —dijo sonriendo, se acercó a Yunho, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego otro en la nariz y finalmente los labios— Bésame y estaré aún mejor —dijo sensualmente, tanto que a Yunho le pareció que nunca estuvo enfermo, sin embargo obedeció, lo abrazó con fuerza y se besaron en los labios—

Al terminar Changmin acostó a Yunho sobre la cama y se acurrucó en sus brazos, el líder de espalda a la cama y el maknae con su pecho sobre el de Yunho, enlazando sus piernas

—Gracias Yunho, te quiero —dijo con ternura, acariciándole el pecho a Yunho sobre la ropa, él le correspondió con sus dedos en la espalda, tocándole la piel al desnudo—

—También te quiero —dijo sinceramente, estiró un poco su cabeza hacia abajo y besó la cabeza de Changmin, sobre los cabellos— Me angustié demasiado, no vuelvas hacer algo tan imprudente, debiste irte a casa —dijo preocupado

—Quería verte, tú querías hablar conmigo, debía venir, lo sabía —contestó convencido, se incorporó aún más hasta estar a la altura de Yunho, besó su barbilla y luego su boca, se besaron lento y por largo tiempo, Yunho le sujetó la cabeza con su mano, enredando los dedos en su cabello y profundizó el beso tan hondamente que comenzó a sentirse excitado, pero Changmin estaba enfermo y la culpa lo detuvo—

—Espera... Debes descansar —susurró con los ojos cerrados al soltarse, Changmin sonrió, rozó suavemente su nariz con la de Yunho y volvió a darle un beso en los labios, luego se miraron a los ojos—

—Necesito un baño, ¿me prestas ropa?

—Sí —respondió agitado, esos pequeños gestos de Changmin lo volvían loco— Sabes dónde ésta —dijo con un poco de más tranquilidad, Changmin asintió y se levantó de la cama, Yunho lo miró fijamente, sonrojándose, vestía solo su ropa interior y se veía tan sensual que sintió escalofríos, moría por poseer ese cuerpo, pero no era el momento—

Changmin fue por la ropa, sin dejar de sonreír en todo momento, lo sabía, estaba seguro que todos sus movimientos eran perfectos, sabía que Yunho estaba embelesado, que lo observaba, que por dentro moría, enloquecido por él

—¿Cuánto más puedes desearme? —preguntó Changmin en su mente, se giró discretamente hacia Yunho a quien le daba la espalda, se quitó la ropa interior frente a él, Yunho lo miró de pies a cabeza y tragó saliva, quieto, incapaz de moverse, casi a punto de temblar, Changmin sonrió discretamente, le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación para ir al baño, Yunho dejó salir una bocanada de aire profundo, las rodillas le temblaban—

—No… no puedo —dijo con la voz temblándole, se pasó la mano por los cabellos y tras meditarlo unos momentos se puso de pie, caminó hacia el baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta y la recorrió por completo, dentro de la regadera estaba Changmin, con el cabello lleno de shampoo, mientras se jabonaba suavemente, lento, pasando el jabón por su cuerpo, cubriendo su piel de espuma, Yunho tragó saliva y se sintió listo— No está bien —quiso convencerse, pero miró hacia abajo y se notó excitado, pero la culpa de saberlo enfermo le ganó— Debo sosegarme —agitó su cabeza y dio la espalda al baño, regresó corriendo a su habitación, ahí se tocó solo, desesperado, pensando en Changmin y la hermosa imagen de su cuerpo desnudo dentro del baño—

Changmin se giró hacia la puerta y al no ver a Yunho sonrió, su compañero la había dejado abierta, él notó que lo había estado observando y al saber que lo dejó tan perturbado como para irse de esa forma se sintió orgulloso y culpable a la vez

—Creo que estás listo, ya no puedes dejar de pensar en mí —dijo en voz baja, sintiendo una opresión en el estómago, ese sentido de culpa y a la vez decisión también lo estaba matando a él—

Changmin salió del baño con la toalla rodeándole la cintura, entró a la habitación de Yunho, él había acomodado la cama y juntaba las cosas con que se ayudó para bajar la fiebre a Changmin. Toparon miradas cuando el maknae entró en la habitación, Yunho sonrió nervioso

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó interesado y Changmin asintió—

—Me hizo bien el baño, muchas gracias hyung —dijo sonriente—

—Llevaré esto y te prepararé algo rico para que comas, tómate la temperatura por favor —indicó autoritariamente y Changmin obedeció mientras Yunho salía de la habitación—

Changmin se vistió con la ropa que Yunho le había prestado y se tomó la temperatura, era normal y sonrió aliviado, salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, Yunho estaba frente a la estufa preparándole un caldo para comer, el maknae sonrió y se acercó a él, pegó su pecho a la espalda de Yunho y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del líder, acariciándolo

—Eres un sueño —dijo tras suspirar sobre su nuca, haciéndolo temblar, Yunho sonrió nervioso—

—No yo… solo es que te quiero mucho —dijo con inquietud—

—Aun así, a pesar de todo me cuidas, aunque tengo novio y te uso de amante, soy terrible persona ¿cierto? Deberías odiarme, no merezco tu cariño —dijo con tristeza, abrazándolo más fuerte y escondiendo su rostro en la espalda de Yunho, él sonrió conmovido—

—Changmin… —susurró con cariño— No me estás obligando a nada —dijo resignado—

—Gracias Yunho —dijo sinceramente, luego lo soltó, Yunho aprovechó para dar media vuelta y estar frente a él, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo a los ojos—

—Quiero que seas feliz, es todo —dijo tiernamente y le besó los labios. Yunho se giró otra vez y continuó en la estufa, Changmin lo miró detenidamente mucho tiempo, con tristeza—

—Si mi felicidad es destruirte, ¿me dejarías ser feliz? —preguntó dolorosamente, apretando con fuerza los puños—

Yunho se detuvo, hubo un silencio terrible, Changmin lo miraba fijamente, entonces Yunho sonrió

—Dime una cosa, ¿eres feliz con él? —preguntó con dolor—

—Sí —respondió Changmin— Soy feliz al lado del hombre que amo

Yunho sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago y se quedó mudo

—Changmin… —dijo luego de unos momentos— Antes de venir anoche, ¿cuántas veces te hizo el amor? —preguntó fríamente, aguantándose el orgullo, Changmin no respondió, lo miró detenidamente—

—No necesitas saber eso —respondió luego de unos momentos—

—De cualquier forma ya respondí tu pregunta, te estoy dejando ser feliz —contestó convencido, se giró hacia él y sonrió con tanta tristeza que Changmin sintió deseos de llorar, pero solo lo observó fijamente—

—Yunho yo…

—Esto se enfriará, comamos —evadió el tema, sonrió y sirvió de comer en dos platos, Changmin lo observó en todo instante, sintiéndose triste al ver como Yunho evadía la situación— Listo, es hora de comer.

Al terminar de comer levantaron los trastos y juntos los lavaron, en silencio, cuando terminaron Yunho miró a Changmin y le sonrió

—Te llevaré a tu casa —dijo con tranquilidad, Changmin se apresuró a contradecirlo—

—Déjame quedarme, prometo no estorbar —dijo tranquilamente también, Yunho volvió a sonreírle—

—No estorbas, nunca —se acercó y le besó en los labios— Claro que puedes quedarte, pero llámale al manager, se quedó preocupado por ti, yo también tomaré un baño, estás en tu casa —dijo amablemente y se retiró, Changmin lo miró marcharse y obedeció, llamó al manager para decirle que ya se encontraba mejor—

Yunho tardó más de lo acostumbrado en bañarse, quería salir del baño y encontrarse a Changmin dormido, así no sucumbiría a la tentación de tomarlo, estaba muerto de deseo, enloquecido por su sensual cuerpo, por su comportamiento seductor, el líder de TVXQ estaba confundido, ya no sabía si aquello era provocado a propósito por Changmin o sí era cosa suya, de su enloquecida mente, de sus deseos cada vez más frustrados, Yunho estaba a punto de perder la cabeza

Yunho salió del baño con la toalla enredada en la cintura, había olvidado su ropa en la habitación, ahí se encontraba Changmin, sentado en la cama, celular en mano, parecía estar hablando con alguien. El maknae al ver a su compañero entrar se puso tenso y Yunho lo notó, pero Changmin no colgó el teléfono, eso hizo que Yunho lo deseara más, así que sonrió con malicia y se acercó a Changmin, se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, lo miró fijamente, el maknae pretendió no mirarlo

—No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso —dijo Changmin con una seriedad tal que Yunho supuso que Changmin estaría hablando con su novio, eso le hizo hervir la sangre, sentir deseos de arrebatarle el teléfono y decirle a Kangta que lo dejara, que aunque él fuera su novio, Changmin le pertenecía realmente a él, a Yunho— De verdad, es mejor sí… —dijo Changmin antes de detenerse abruptamente, Yunho comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, al mismo tiempo que le repartía besos en el cuello— Nada, solo… me dio un calambre —dijo con voz entrecortada, temblorosa, Yunho le besaba y acariciaba con los labios en el cuello, subiendo a la oreja y dejando sus marcas tras ella, besándole el lóbulo, excitándolo— Sí… —suspiró— Mañana hablamos —dijo nervioso, estiró su mano y quiso apartar a Yunho, pero él no obedeció—

—Cuelga —dijo Yunho en un leve susurro en la oreja donde Changmin no tenía pegado el teléfono celular, pero el maknae no obedeció en ese momento, con la mano que intentó ahuyentarlo ahora mejor decidió tocarlo, Changmin desamarró el nudo de la toalla y dirigió su mano directamente al miembro de Yunho, agarrándolo, Yunho sonrió y para callar el gemido que quiso salir de su boca mejor hundió los labios en el hombro de Changmin—

—Sí, estoy solo… ¿por qué? —preguntó nervioso, tratando de no sonar excitado, pero emitió una pequeña risa traviesa cuando Yunho también dirigió su mano a su entrepierna y la tocó por encima de la ropa, ambos se estaban tocando— Es la televisión, pasan algo de comedia —explicó más calmado, Yunho lo dejó de tocar aunque él aún tocaba a Yunho— Mañana hablamos ¿sí? Tengo que colgar —dijo apresurado, no aguantaba más—

Changmin no espero a que la otra persona se despidiera, colgó rápido y aventó el teléfono al suelo, no le importaba nada, estaba demasiado excitado para detenerse. Soltó a Yunho en ese instante y se giró completo hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, olvidándose de todo, sin importar que hace un par de horas atrás Changmin estaba ardiendo en fiebre

Yunho aventó la toalla mojada al suelo, quedando desnudo por completo, se separó de Changmin tan solo para desnudarlo, se besaron con pasión acostados en la cama, por completo desnudos. Se dieron apasionados besos, largos y fogosos, hasta que Yunho lo dejó tendido sobre la cama, él encima, besándolo, comenzó por el cuello, bajó por el pecho y pasó por su firme abdomen hasta llegar a la zona deseada, era la primera vez que se lo hacía a un hombre

Changmin sonreía con gesto distorsionado de placer mientras Yunho lo tomaba, succionando cada vez más rápido, escuchando los sensuales gemidos de Changmin, sintiendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos. Se detuvo antes que terminara y volvió a sus labios, se besaron más apasionadamente que antes, cada vez más urgidos el uno del otro

Yunho no tuvo consideración de su anterior enfermedad a la hora de penetrarlo, lo tomó con pasión y sus estocadas fueron feroces, ambos perdidos en la excitación. Ninguno sabía a qué se debía tanta pasión, tal vez por primera vez el hecho de ser amantes y que Changmin tuviera novio resultaba un factor excitante, para Yunho haber visto a Changmin llamándole a Kangta y que él pudiera tocarlo y besarlo mientras lo hacía le resultó una especie de fetiche, pero en ese momento no les importaba la razón, solo el estar unidos por el sexo

Changmin se tocaba mientras Yunho lo penetraba, compartían miradas cuando no compartían besos, hasta que todo llegó a su fin, Yunho terminó dentro de Changmin y segundos después Changmin terminó en su mano, manchándose el estómago, continuaron compartiendo besos al terminar, Yunho aún dentro de Changmin, luego se salió de él y cayó sobre su pecho, los dos respirando agitados, sonriendo. Yunho se bajó de él momentos después y se acostó a su lado, Changmin se giró y lo abrazó, compartieron un beso y luego el silencio, solo sus respiraciones calmándose podían oírse

—Perdóname —dijo de pronto Yunho, el maknae sonrió y le besó el pecho a Yunho—

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó tranquilamente, sin dejar de abrazarlo—

—Estabas enfermo, no fui considerado —dijo avergonzado, Changmin volvió a sonreír—

—Pasó porque quise… los dos quisimos —respondió tranquilamente, volvió a besar el pecho de Yunho y luego se acurrucó más arriba, le dio un beso en la mejilla— Tengo sueño, durmamos

—¿No quieres lavarte? —preguntó al recordar que su estómago se manchó—

—A estas alturas solo te diré que mañana laves tus sábanas —respondió Changmin divertido, Yunho miró hacia abajo a su costado y vio que parte del estómago de Changmin estaba sobre las sábanas, así que rio por lo bajo y lo abrazó más fuerte—

—Descansa Changdolly —dijo con voz dulce Yunho—

—También tú Yunho —contestó Changmin con una amplia sonrisa y cerró los ojos, instantes después los dos estaban completamente dormidos, desnudos y abrazados—.

Al día siguiente se despertaron e hicieron sus actividades programadas para ese día, al final del mismo se despidieron, los dos sonrientes, habían pasado la mejor noche de sus vidas juntos, a Yunho se le olvidó que solo era el amante y a Changmin se le olvidó que todo aquello tenía un propósito, que nada de lo que había hecho hasta el momento había sido sin razón de ser

Pasaron los días y las cosas siguieron igual, las visitas a escondidas, Changmin con lo suyo y Yunho en lo propio, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos, Yunho continuaba con sus celos, con sus dudas, con la incertidumbre, Changmin continuaba con sus secretos, con el misterio de su vida amorosa. Hasta ese punto en sus vidas todo parecía bien, no habían vuelto a pelear, se veían en secreto, hacían el amor y cumplían con su agenda de forma normal, sin embargo el líder de TVXQ estaba inconforme, porque sabía que no solo él y Changmin se refugiaban en escondites de pasión para entregarse al placer, sabía que él lo hacía también con Kangta, y aunque Changmin había dicho a su novio que entre él y Kyuhyun nunca había habido sexo, solo algunos besos, a Yunho no le convencía del todo, estaba seguro que no solo él era el amante de Changmin, sino que su querido maknae lo era también de quien sabe cuántos más

Un día en SM, Yunho fue citado para hablar sobre su futuro alistamiento en el servicio militar, ahí tuvo una junta donde vieron sus pormenores, el día, el lugar y todo lo demás, al terminar, Yunho decidió buscar a Jaewon, uno de los coreógrafos de la gran empresa, pero no lo encontró, así que regresó por los pasillos para retirarse a casa, caminó por un solitario pasillo y ahí escuchó una voz que le resultó muy familiar, era la de Kangta, lo cual era muy raro porque el músico nunca solía pasearse por dicha empresa, pero ahí estaba, Yunho no podía confundir su voz

—Kangta hyung, ¿estará Changmin con él? —dijo en voz baja y fue hacia la sala donde había escuchado la voz, se acercó con cuidado, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se asomó con cautela para no ser visto—

Efectivamente Kangta estaba ahí, podía ver parte de su cuerpo, de costado, también pudo ver una mano estirada hacia él, pero no pudo ver a quien pertenecía, tampoco puso atención en los detalles de esa mano. Yunho frunció el entrecejo, pensando que seguramente Kangta estaba con su querido Changmin

—Me gustas mucho —dijo Kangta de forma suave, tomó con mayor apremio la mano y la besó, comenzando a subir con besos por el antebrazo— Te amo —dijo tan dulcemente que a Yunho se le partió el corazón, pero siguió viendo, observó como su hyung se acercaba a esa persona, Yunho ya solo vio parte del costado y la espalda de Kangta, enseguida escuchó que se estaban besando—

—No puedo soportarlo —pensó aturdido, casi a punto de llorar, nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en toda su vida, tomó la determinación de irse corriendo lejos, lo más rápido que pudiera, pero escuchar la otra voz lo detuvo, no era la de Changmin—

—También te amo —escuchó la voz de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, era BoA, Yunho no podía confundirse, conocía a la perfección esa voz—

—No entiendo ¿qué demonios pasa? —dijo enojado, sin importarle nada más irrumpió en la habitación súbitamente, sorprendiendo a los dos, BoA miró a Yunho sorprendida, pero Kangta lo miraba asustado, pronto su rostro enrojeció tanto que a Yunho le hirvió la sangre— ¿Cómo te atreves? —preguntó hecho una furia, acercándose a Kangta lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo con rudeza—

—Yunho ¡suéltalo! —gritó BoA asustada, acercándose a ambos—

—Infeliz, yo te respetaba ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto a Changmin? —preguntó más furioso que nunca, BoA abrió amplio los ojos, sin entender, Kangta en cambio miró aturdido a Yunho—

—Yunho ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó confundida la cantante, Yunho la miró de reojo—

—No lo sabes ¿cierto? Éste hombre es el novio de Changmin y lo está engañando, a ti también, es un infeliz— dijo Yunho de forma tan furiosa que Kangta lo miró atemorizado, pero estaba frío, paralizado, sin habla

—Chil Hyun ¿qué está diciendo Yunho? —preguntó confundida BoA, llamando a Kangta por su verdadero nombre, éste la miró y negó con la cabeza— ¡Dímelo!

—No es lo que crees —dijo Kangta asustado, incapaz de pensar con claridad— Déjame que te explique

—Es verdad ¿cierto? ¿Tú y Changmin? ¿Cómo te atreves a engañarnos? Nunca imaginé que fueras bisexual, mucho menos un bígamo —dijo indignada— Yunho suéltalo por favor

—Pero…

—Suéltalo y sácame de aquí, por favor —dijo BoA con un nudo en la garganta—

—Está bien, vámonos —dijo Yunho y luego soltó a su hyung—

—No, mi amor espera —dijo para detenerla, pero ella lo abofeteó—

—No vuelvas a buscarme, creí que ya no eras aquel patán que se burlaba de mis fracasos, creí que habías madurado y después de todos estos años decidí darte una oportunidad, pero solo querías burlarte de mí— dijo con tristeza, comenzando a llorar—

—No es lo que crees, yo te amo a ti, Changmin no… —dijo con apremio, pero Yunho se enojó mucho más por eso, Changmin estaba locamente enamorado de él y Kangta estaba a punto de decir que Changmin no significaba nada para él, o quizás iba a decirle a BoA que solo estaba jugando con él, Yunho no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Kangta dijera aquello, así que sin dudarlo apartó a BoA con un brazo y con el otro empujó tan fuerte a su hyung que lo hizo caer al suelo, lo miró con desprecio antes de darle la espalda y agarrar a BoA de la mano, sacándola enseguida de ahí, ninguno de los dos volteó hacia atrás— ¡No te vayas! Tenemos que hablar —dijo con voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuesta— ¡Maldición!

Desesperado Kangta se puso de pie pero no los siguió, sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente, obtuvo respuesta enseguida, escuchando la dulce voz de Changmin del otro lado

—Hola cariño —dijo en tono juguetón—

—Deja eso, no estoy con nadie… Yunho nos vio —dijo enseguida, desesperado, al oír eso Changmin se puso azul, paralizado— ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, pero… ¿cómo que los vio?

—Ya sabes, a BoA y a mí, besándonos, aquí en SM —explicó con la misma voz desesperada—

—Pero hyung, dijiste que tendrías cuidado —dijo afligido—

—No sabía que ella estaría aquí, me pidió que fuéramos a una de las salas y no creí que habría problema —explicó enseguida— Changmin, tienes que parar esto ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí hyung, perdóname, yo no quería…

—Guárdatelo, fue mi idea ¿recuerdas? —dijo de forma amable—

—Aun así… no permitiré que la pierdas, confía en mí —dijo también con amabilidad—

—Confío en ti, te quiero

—Yo también te quiero, hasta luego hyung —dijo Changmin por último y colgó, apretó con fuerza el celular entre sus dedos, estaba temblando— Esto no debió suceder, ¿qué hago?, —pensó nervioso, tras meditarlo unos momentos decidió salir de casa, buscaría a Yunho y si aún se encontraba con BoA terminaría de una vez por todas con todo—

Changmin agarró las llaves de su auto y cuando se dispuso a salir de casa su celular recibió un mensaje de texto, lo abrió antes de salir, mostró una mueca de incomodidad luego de leerlo, se trataba de un mensaje de su amigo Minho, el de SHINee

—Sé que fueron solo un par de besos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, llámame —leyó en su mente por cuarta vez antes de apagar el celular, sintiendo una opresión en el estómago—

Todo lo había hecho con un propósito, todo en su beneficio y porque necesitaba tomar venganza a toda costa, pero se había salido de control y estaba lastimando a las personas más importantes para él, incluso sus propios sentimientos habían resultado involucrados, pero ya no podía parar, se había convertido en un juego suicida donde el primer aniquilado había sido él mismo.

* * *

Sigan leyendo y no olviden comentar ^^ eso me motiva, muchas gracias!


	10. Seguro no te acuerdas

Capítulo 10. Seguro no te acuerdas

Yunho llevó a BoA a su propia casa, sabía que si la llevaba a la de ella entonces Kangta iría tras ella, por eso decidió ocultarla. Manejaba moderadamente, ambos en silencio, de vez en cuando ella lloraba, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasó en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Yunho estaba triste, se sentía mal por Changmin, porque el hombre que amaba lo había engañado, tenía novia y solo jugaba con él

—Aunque Changmin le hace lo mismo conmigo, no puedo soportar que Kangta lo engañe, tal vez estoy siendo injusto con hyung, después de todo Changmin no le es fiel a él —pensó con mayor tranquilidad, pero seguía perturbado, entonces comenzó a hilar esa situación con la del aeropuerto semanas atrás—

Cuando habían regresado de China, en el aeropuerto, Yunho se encontró con que Kyuhyun y Seohyun eran pareja, una situación similar con Kangta y BoA, los dos hombres tenían una relación más que amistosa con Changmin, pero ambos tenían pareja mujer

— ¿Qué demonios sucede? —dijo en voz baja, BoA lo alcanzó a oír y se giró, dejando de ver la ventana por primera vez—

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida, él sonrió—

—Olvídalo —dijo tranquilamente y volvieron a callar—

Minutos después llegaron a casa de Yunho, el bajó primero y abrió la puerta a ella, luego entraron a la casa, no era la primera vez que ella iba, así que se dirigió con confianza al baño para limpiar su cara, demacrada ligeramente por el llanto. Cuando ella salió del baño fue a la sala y se sentó, agachando la cabeza, mirando al suelo, él la vio tan triste que se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado, estiró su brazo y la sujetó del hombro, la acercó al suyo y le dio confort

—Dime que es una mala broma, ¿de verdad ellos dos son pareja? No puedo creer que le gusten también los hombres, sonaba tan sincero cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de mí —dijo con voz triste, confundida, Yunho no tenía la respuesta, estaba también confundido, así que no respondió mucho—

—No sé si es una mala broma, pero sé que los he visto juntos, siendo cariñosos, sé que Changmin es gay, que mantenía oculta una relación amorosa con alguien mayor y famoso, sé que Kangta le reclamó a Changmin por tener amantes, pero no sé lo que está pasando, no entiendo nada —dijo Yunho con voz tranquila—

BoA se acercó más a Yunho y le abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él, Yunho devolvió el abrazo y percibió el aroma de su cabello, recordó que en épocas pasadas se habría muerto de ansiedad si esa situación se hubiera dado, recordó el rechazo de ella, diciendo que solo eran amigos, que lo veía como eso y nada más.

Yunho sonrió, no cabía mayor duda, ahora estaba enamorado de Changmin, sus pensamientos, deseos y ansiedades eran debido a él

— ¿Por qué me hizo esto? —preguntó con un sollozo— creí que de verdad Chil Hyun me amaba... Encima engañarme con Changmin, si fue él quien me aconsejó aceptarlo, darle una oportunidad, ¿por qué Changmin me convencería de salir con su novio si es que lo ama tanto? Changmin también estaba burlándose de mi ¿es así? —preguntó aturdida—

Yunho se confundió aún más con esas palabras, si Changmin la había convencido de salir con Kangta solo para servirle de tapadera por su relación homosexual con él, entonces su compañero era un cretino, pero si por otro lado, Changmin se había inventado lo de Kangta y su amorío para hacerlo desatinar entonces era un embustero. Con cualquiera de las dos opciones Changmin sería un mentiroso y él no lo iba a perdonar nunca

— ¿Qué demonios? Changmin, espero realmente que BoA esté confundida, te enfrentaré de una vez por todas —pensó enojado, sin dar respuesta a lo que su amiga estaba diciendo—

— ¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti? Siempre elijo a los imbéciles —dijo con voz suave mientras se soltaba, Yunho la soltó también y se miraron a los ojos, BoA no esperó señal de parte de Yunho y se lanzó hacia él de forma lenta, rodeó su cuello con los brazos e intentó besarlo—

Yunho la rechazó de forma educada, le sujetó los brazos y la apartó. BoA se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, luego se alejó del sillón

—Perdóname, me siento avergonzada —dijo con su voz suave, dándole la espalda a Yunho, él sonrió con ternura—

—Hazlo hace 7 años y no habría modo en que yo te rechazara —dijo en broma, haciéndola reír—

—Gracias Yunho, por no aprovecharte —dijo sinceramente y se giró hacia él, capaz de verlo a los ojos—

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó preocupado, los ojos de BoA aún se veían tristes, ella sonrió y afirmó—

—Será mejor que me vaya

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, él no se atreverá a buscarme —dijo segura de sí misma—

—Bien, te llevo a casa, y no aceptaré un No por respuesta —dijo con autoridad y ella asintió, así que salieron de casa de Yunho rumbo a la de ella—.

Changmin estaba decidido a ir a aclarar las cosas con Yunho, pero aquel mensaje de Minho le hizo tomar otra decisión. De nuevo se había equivocado, usó a una persona querida para él en favor de sus propios fines, ahora su amigo estaba involucrado en aquel asunto, era su deber remediarlo, explicarle que aquello que había sucedido entre ellos solo fue por culpa de su egoísmo, Changmin no sentía nada especial por Minho más allá de una amistad

Tocó el timbre con seguridad y la respuesta fue inmediata, Minho abrió la puerta tras verificar que era él a través del video mostrado por su cámara de seguridad. El chico de Shinee sonrió con emoción y le recibió con un abrazo que hizo sentir incomodo a Changmin

—Pasa, estoy solo —dijo emocionado, sus compañeros no estaban en casa, era como si estuviera esperando aquella visita— Tenía muchas ganas de verte

—Minho escucha...

—No hace falta que lo expliques, sé que te gusta Yunho, que tu plan ha estado funcionando, que te has acostado con él —interrumpió abruptamente, mirándolo con ilusión— Pero también te intereso ¿verdad? Nos hemos besado... Y fueron unos besos maravillosos —dijo con voz ilusionada, mirándolo fijamente—

— Minho, yo...

— ¡No! Conozco esa mirada, conozco tu voz, vas a rechazarme ¿cierto? —preguntó casi con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándolo con tristeza—

—No Minho, no me gustas, no te quiero de esa forma, perdóname, aquel día yo solo… perdón, de verdad perdóname —dijo afligido, agachando la mirada, Minho lo miró con furia y le dio un empujón, Changmin levantó la cabeza y se miraron—

—Me usaste ¿verdad? No sé para qué, pero fue por algo de tu jueguito con Yunho ¿verdad? —dijo muy enojado— ¿No crees que es tiempo de parar?

—Así es Minho, es hora de detenerme, no quiero herir a nadie más, pero necesito saber que me perdonas, no quiero perderte, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, por eso vine, te rogaré si es necesario, no debí involucrarte, suficiente habías hecho en Japón —dijo con pena, mirándolo tristemente, Minho se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer—

—Así es, cuando me dijiste que fingiera ser cariñoso contigo en Japón para despertar los celos de Yunho realmente creí que tu juego era inocente, solo para provocarlo, después con todo lo que estabas haciendo con Kyuhyun creí que quizás estabas exagerando, y cuando viniste a mí sin razón y estuvimos besándonos creí que habías olvidado tu obsesión por Yunho, que yo realmente te interesaba, ¿Por qué no fui capaz de darme cuenta que estaba siendo parte de tu juego? Que imbécil soy —dijo afligido, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho—

—Minho, yo no creí que te podrías entusiasmar así con un par de besos, creí que lo verías como algo simple y físico, no planeé que te gustara así, perdóname —dijo también afligido—

—Te creo, tú nunca has pensado en las consecuencias de tus actos, y yo tampoco creí jamás que mi mejor amigo, la persona que admiro pudiera ser tan cruel y frío, por eso me entusiasmé, jamás creí que harías algo que me lastimara así —explicó con mucha tristeza, Changmin intentó acercarse a él para consolarle pero Minho lo rechazó— No te acerques, será mejor que te vayas

—Minho por favor, tienes que perdonarme, dime que quieres que haga, haré lo que me pidas, pero perdóname, te lo suplico —dijo con tristeza, volviendo a intentar acercarse, ésta vez su amigo no lo rechazó, Minho lo miró fijamente y sonrió de forma extraña—

— ¿Harías lo que fuera? ¿En verdad? —preguntó con entusiasmo y Changmin asintió— Entonces tengamos sexo —dijo convencido, sorprendiendo a su amigo, Changmin se sonrojó—

—Lo dices en broma, ¿cierto? —preguntó confundido y Minho lo negó—

—Hablo muy enserio, de verdad lo quiero, hazme tuyo y te perdono —dijo con tanta seriedad que Changmin lo creyó por fin—

—No puedo, no me pidas eso —dijo confundido, miró de pies a cabeza a su amigo, una idea loca apareció por su cabeza pero se contuvo—

— ¿No te gusto ni un poco?

—Eres atractivo pero no me gustas así —dijo convencido, luego miró los labios de Minho y tragó saliva, no podía ceder a la tentación, no caería en eso de nuevo—

—Piénsalo bien —dijo convencido, se alejó un paso de Changmin y comenzó a desnudarse frente a él, dejándose en ropa interior, los ojos del maknae de TVXQ se abrieron como platos y volvió a sonrojarse, miró la entrepierna de Minho y pensó que realmente quería ver debajo de la ropa interior— Por tu mirada noto que te gusta lo que ves, ¿continúo? —preguntó avergonzado—

—Sí —dijo Changmin tragando saliva, no podía evitarlo, le gustaban más jóvenes que él, lo de Yunho había sido una sorpresa, prefería la carne fresca, desde su primera vez no había estado con otro hombre mayor, además de Yunho, él siempre había sido activo, ver a Minho desnudarse le había hecho recordarlo—

Minho se quitó toda la ropa, Changmin sonrió, había fantaseado con algo mejor, pero admitía que su amigo no estaba nada mal, y aunque estaba dormido pudo notar que la proporción no era tan desalentadora. El miembro de Shinee se acercó a Changmin con serias intenciones de seducirlo y él lo dejó, sin embargo cuando Minho comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, el maknae de TVXQ recordó su mala experiencia con Kai, su debilidad y falta de cordura y como aquella experiencia le había traído desastrosas consecuencias

—Espera… no sigas —dijo apresurado Changmin, agarró las manos de Minho y lo alejó de él, Minho lo miró confundido y avergonzado— No puedo, no siento nada por ti, no sería justo

—Solo será sexo si tú quieres, pero no puedes rechazarme así —dijo enojado— Me desnudé para ti —dijo con más enojo—

—Perdón Minho, pero hay alguien a quien amo —reafirmó, convencido de que no podía, ni quería tener sexo con Minho, había sido débil por unos instantes, pero no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces— Y quiero serle fiel

Changmin sonrió con compasión y se acercó a Minho, le colocó ambas manos en los hombros y se agachó un poco hasta darle un beso en la mejilla

—Vístete —dijo con voz suave y le dio la espalda, avanzó hacia la puerta para marcharse—

—Eres un idiota —dijo con tono ardido, sintiéndose avergonzado, Changmin se giró hacia él—

—Tal vez —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonrió, luego llegó hasta la puerta, del otro lado alguien había abierto, eran Onew y Key que estaban llegando, rápidamente al oír la puerta Minho se agachó y agarró cualquier prenda para cubrirse la entrepierna—

Onew y Key tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, Changmin estaba con la camisa abierta, mostrando su pecho, al fondo Minho desnudo, cubriéndose la entrepierna con las manos y una prenda cualquiera

—Me quedaría a explicar pero estoy ocupado, no es lo que parece —explicó brevemente Changmin y aprovechó la puerta abierta para salirse—

Los chicos de Shinee miraron hacia Minho, estaban mudos y sorprendidos por el escenario, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar primero, Minho sonrió nerviosamente, con el rostro completamente rojo, dispuesto a explicar lo que había sucedido.

Changmin subió a su auto y manejó rumbo a casa de Yunho, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber tenido la valentía y fuerza de voluntad para negarse a esa seducción, aunque admitía que había sido difícil, le gustaban jóvenes y su amigo Minho no estaba nada despreciable

—Seguro Yunho tendrá muchas preguntas que hacerme —pensó afligido— Va a odiarme y no quiero que me odie, no lo soportaría —dijo en voz baja— Si tan solo no hubieras dicho aquello esa vez…

Changmin manejó tranquilamente mientras recordaba un suceso de meses atrás, antes de confesarle a Yunho que era Gay, solo recordar las palabras de Yunho y sus amigos volvió a sentir coraje. El maknae de TVXQ se mordió la lengua por coraje, su corazón se aceleró

—No me arrepiento de todo esto, creo que aprendiste tu lección —sonrió con tristeza— Pero hubo cosas que no estaban en mis planes, yo no quería herir a nadie —dijo con angustia, porque había lastimado a personas que quería de verdad—.

Yunho dejó a BoA en su casa y se despidieron con un abrazo y unos besos en las mejillas, luego él se fue, dejándola más tranquila. El líder de TVXQ regresó a su casa, tiró las llaves en una mesa y sacó el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón, miró con tristeza que no había mensajes o llamadas perdidas de Changmin, así que redactó un mensaje

"Es importante que nos veamos y hablemos, tengo muchas preguntas para ti y ya no quiero que me sigas mintiendo, estoy cansado de todo esto"

Yunho leyó su mensaje un par de veces antes de mandarlo, luego suspiró

—Espero lo leas y vengas, quiero saber de quién me enamoré realmente —dijo angustiado, sentía que sus ánimos se bajaban cada vez, no quería perder a Changmin como amante, pero tampoco quería estar rodeado de tantas mentiras—

Yunho esperó no más de quince minutos cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, rápidamente el líder de TVXQ fue a abrir, Changmin estaba de pie en la puerta, no aguantó las ganas y lo jaló del brazo, lo llevó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza

—Por favor dime que me equivoco, que no eres un patán —dijo afligido—

—Primero déjame pasar —dijo con tono frío, sin aparentar la angustia que sentía en su pecho, Yunho lo soltó y entraron bien, cerró la puerta rápido y lo miró fijamente, por la espalda— Kangta hyung me llamó, dijo lo que viste

—Kangta hyung —repitió Yunho confundido— ¿Le llamas con ese respeto? BoA le llama Chil Hyun —dijo Yunho con serenidad, Changmin apretó los puños y se giró hacia Yunho—

El líder de TVXQ lo miró con dureza justo en los ojos, compartieron esa mirada incómoda que no engaña, ambos sabían que había secretos que debían revelarse

—Yo nunca te dije que Kangta hyun era mi novio ¿cierto? Pero tú nos viste —dijo Changmin con un nudo en la garganta, Yunho se sorprendió pero antes que dijera algo el maknae lo interrumpió— Yo lo arreglé, sabía que estabas ahí viendo, sabía que te escondías, por eso fingí…

— ¡No es verdad! —interrumpió Yunho— No habrías sido capaz de eso

—Kyuhyun y yo nunca nos hemos besado, desde tu ángulo parecía que sí, pero yo solo besaba su barbilla, él se contenía la risa, pero todo fue montado —confesó afligido, a Yunho le temblaron las piernas— Seohyun sabía todo, por eso charló contigo ¿recuerdas? Te insinuó que eras Gay, solo era parte del plan, para confundirte —Yunho abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban—

Yunho dio un paso hacia adelante, señalando a Changmin

—Kai también lo insinuó ¿era parte de tu supuesto plan? —preguntó enojado, rápido Changmin negó con la cabeza— ¡No me mientas! —gritó—

—Hablaré sin mentiras Yunho, Kai no era parte del plan, tampoco fue mentira que nos acostamos y que fue un terrible error, que él insinuara que te cree gay tampoco fue cosa mía —explicó sinceramente, Yunho estaba enojado por las mentiras, pero en ese momento se sintió más molesto de que fuera cierto lo del sexo, que él y Changmin se hubieran acostado—

— ¿Qué más fue parte de tu tonto plan? Me queda claro que Kangta nunca fue tu novio, que Kyuhyun nunca fue tu amante, ¿Qué hay de los demás? —preguntó enojado—

— ¿Cuáles más? Te aclaré lo de Suho y Sehun ¿no? Tú te hiciste más película en la cabeza. Yo solo le pedí a Minho que fingiera estar interesado en mí en Japón, le pedí a Kyuhyun que me ayudara también a darte celos, y Kangta se ofreció a ser mi novio de mentiras cuando pensé que me habías atrapado en la mentira de que tenía novio —explicó de nuevo con sinceridad—

—No entiendo ¿Por qué Kangta se ofreció a ser tu supuesto novio?

—Fue días antes de ir a China, yo ya te había mentido de que tenía novio, pero cuando te mentí ni siquiera tenía una coartada, Kangta hyung nos escuchó a Kyuhyun, Seohyun y a mí hablar sobre el plan, yo le decía a Kyu que estabas por descubrirme, así que él se ofreció a ser mi novio para cubrir la mentira, lo hizo a cambio de que yo hablara con BoA, que la convenciera que él había cambiado, que estaba realmente enamorado de ella, yo acepté y así cerramos el trato, por eso cuando volvimos de China me fui con él ¿recuerdas? Nosotros, el staff, él y BoA fuimos los últimos en abandonar el aeropuerto. Esa noche hablé con ella y arreglé una cita entre los dos, es la verdad, créeme —dijo con voz rápida, casi conteniendo el aliento—

—Dime entonces ¿Durante todo este tiempo tú solo has estado conmigo?

—Sí Yunho, desde lo de Kai, eres el único con quien he tenido relaciones —confesó con una ligera sonrisa, salvo lo de los besos con Minho, había sido fiel con su amigo— Solo he estado contigo éste tiempo

— ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Querías hacerme Gay? —preguntó enojado, Changmin negó en silencio pero Yunho no le creyó—

—Quería que me desearas, quería invadir tu mente, que no pensaras en nadie más que en mí, quería enloquecerte, que "un mariconcito" pusiera tu mundo de cabeza —dijo con enojo, Yunho no entendió que quiso decir con la palabra mariconcito, pero se limitó a observarlo—

—Querías que me enamorara de ti ¿cierto? —dijo enojado, pero Changmin volvió a negar—

—No estaba en mis planes que te enamoraras, daría cualquier cosa porque eso jamás hubiera sucedido, pero sucedió ¿cierto? Te enamoraste de mí —dijo convencido el maknae, Yunho lo miró confundido, ¿Cómo sabía eso Changmin?— Tú me lo dijiste —dijo Changmin al ver su cara de confusión—

—No sé de qué hablas

—En el Hotel, en China, cuando estábamos juntos en la regadera, me dijiste que era un secreto, que te estabas enamorando de mí —confesó Changmin, entonces Yunho recordó esa conversación, no había olvidado que hicieron el amor esa noche, pero no había recordado que había dicho eso—

—Y aun así tu seguiste con tus mentiras, no te importó que me estaba enamorando, que me ibas hacer daño, solo por tu capricho de seducirme —gritó molesto—

—Eso es porque mi plan cambió —dijo avergonzado—

—No entiendo ¿Por qué cambió?

—No eras el único que se estaba enamorando —dijo afligido, agachando un poco la cabeza, Yunho abrió los ojos tanto como platos—

—Entonces ¿Tú?

—Sí —respondió Changmin levantando su cabeza— Tenía todo bajo control, incluso las primeras veces que tuvimos sexo no sentía nada por ti, pero después de lo que pasó en China, saberte en la cama de esa prostituta, que dijeras que estabas enamorándote de mí, la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos, todo contribuyó y terminé enamorándome de ti —hizo una pausa incómoda en la que Yunho no salió de su asombro— Te amo Yunho —confesó con la voz y el cuerpo temblándole, aquella era quizás la única vez en que se había enamorado en toda su vida—

—Ni siquiera sé si puedo creerte eso, has mentido tanto —dijo Yunho después de la pausa incómoda de silencio, Changmin tragó saliva—

—Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo —dijo convencido, dio un paso al frente hacia Yunho, pero él al mismo tiempo lo dio hacia atrás—

—No Changmin, ya no quiero nada de ti —dijo con dolor, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho—

—Yunho…

—Será mejor que te vayas —dijo con voz derrotada, Changmin sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba y sus ojos se enrojecieron—

—Tal vez creas que soy un monstruo, pero no es así, ni siquiera entiendes porque hice todo esto, ni siquiera sabes lo mucho que me lastimaste —dijo con seriedad, intentando no llorar, Yunho no entendió nada, lo miró fijo— Seguro ni lo recuerdas, no sabes de qué hablo ¿cierto? —sonrió con amargura— Bueno, esto llegó a su fin, ahora entiendo porque dicen que la venganza no es buena

—No entiendo de qué diablos hablas ¿Venganza? ¿Estabas vengándote de mí? ¿Qué te hice? —preguntó más enojado—

—Ya no importa

—Sí importa, explícamelo —ordenó—

—Tú lo has dicho, ya no quieres nada de mí, adiós Yunho —sin decir más le dio la espalda y salió de la casa rápido, antes que Yunho pudiera seguirlo—

El líder de TVXQ se quedó quieto pensando, no entendía ahora porque Changmin hablaba de venganza, ¿Qué había hecho él para que Changmin armara toda una telenovela para lograr seducirlo? Además ¿podía confiar en sus palabras? ¿lo amaba?

Yunho entendió por primera vez el peso de la conversación que había tenido con su querido maknae, Changmin se había confesado, le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, y él había reaccionado fríamente diciéndole que ni siquiera le creía, cuando la realidad era otra, se moría de ganas por abrazarlo con fuerza y nunca más dejarlo ir, pero su orgullo estaba herido

— ¿Es verdad Changmin? ¿Me amas? ¿Fui el único? —pensó con tristeza y emoción a la vez—

Yunho comenzó a llorar de angustia, todo ese asunto con Changmin dolía demasiado, ni siquiera cuando su corazón adolescente fue herido por el rechazo de BoA sintió aquella tristeza y esa horrible soledad. El amor que sentía por Changmin era muy grande, pero ¿sería más grande que su orgullo lastimado?

Changmin manejaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas, pensando ¿había valido la pena todo? Solo el haberse enamorado de Yunho sanaba sus culpas, porque era la primera vez que se había enamorado de verdad, se sentía bonito y a la vez triste, porque Yunho ya no quería volver a saber de él, pero ¿incluso TVXQ estaba en riesgo? Realmente en ese momento no le importaba mucho, solo podía pensar en Yunho y el daño que le había provocado.

—Tal vez así es mejor, si ya no estoy a tu lado no volverás a sufrir —dijo sonriendo, pero no podía dejar de llorar, no quería perder al hombre que amaba—

El maknae de TVXQ manejó hacia casa de Kyuhyun, necesitaba desahogarse y él era el único que podía escuchar todo sin juzgarle, después de todo entre los dos comenzaron ese plan.

* * *

Nuevo capi y perdónenme la tardanza, dejen sus comentarios por favor


	11. ¿Homofobia o Ignorancia?

Capítulo 11. ¿Homofobia o Ignorancia?

 _Algunos meses atrás…_

Changmin se paseaba de un lado a otro, mordiéndose las uñas, Kyuhyun lo observaba cada vez más ansioso, su amigo sonreía, decidido, entusiasmado quizás, pero lo que el miembro de Super Junior vio en su amigo fue que por más que dijera esto o aquello para persuadirlo de su decisión, no iba a lograrlo nunca. El miembro de TVXQ se detuvo y volteó hacia él

—Es un hecho, le confesaré que soy Gay, sé que piensas que es arriesgado, pero nos conocemos de casi toda la vida, estoy seguro que Yunho no me discriminará —dijo con una sonrisa confiada, pero Kyuhyun torció una mueca—

—Changmin ¿estás seguro? Ustedes prácticamente viven juntos, han dormido en la misma cama y se ven todo el tiempo ¿no crees que eso cambie la relación que tienen? Tal vez por el simple hecho de que seas Gay él piense que te gusta —dijo Kyuhyun con seriedad, Changmin sonrió convencido de lo contrario—

—Yunho no es así, él no es homofóbico, pensar que me gusta solo porque soy homosexual y él hombre es estúpido, los ignorantes piensan eso, muchos heteros se sienten amenazados cerca de gays porque creen que le tiramos a todos los hombres, como si ellos le tiraran a todas las mujeres solo por ser heteros —dijo Changmin molesto, le había sucedido en el pasado, supuestos amigos se habían alejado de él porque cuando les confesaba que era homosexual creían que él les iba hacer algo—

—Cierto, no todos son como yo, buenos y comprensivos —dijo Kyuhyun emocionado—

—Será porque tienes novia —dijo Changmin incrédulo—

—Sabes que no, aunque Seo no fuera mi novia yo no te haría a un lado por ser Gay —contestó indignado, Changmin sonrió y asintió—

—Era broma amigo, yo sé bien como eres —dijo sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo, Kyuhyun sonrió—

—Volviendo al tema, piénsatelo bien, Yunho viene de una familia muy tradicional, lo sabes

—Sí, igual yo, mis padres son muy conservadores, pero me han apoyado desde que lo saben, así que tengo esperanza en que Yunho me acepte —dijo convencido— En fin, en una semana iremos a Gwanju, uno de sus amigos lo invitó y él me invitó a mí, así que aprovecharé para confesárselo —dijo de nuevo convencido, Kyuhyun asintió en silencio, algo le decía que eso iba a ser un error, pero su amigo se veía incluso entusiasmado—

El día que Changmin esperaba llegó, él y Yunho partieron a la ciudad natal del líder de TVXQ, ese fin de semana lo pasarían en la casa del amigo de Yunho, una casa tipo cabaña de campo. Llegaron a razón del mediodía del sábado, comieron con los amigos de Yunho y luego fueron a dar un paseo, era reconfortante no tener a tantas fans alrededor de ellos como en Seúl, pero sabían que algunos los seguían a escondidas

—Debe ser bastante divertido tener a tantas nenas tras de ustedes —dijo uno de los amigos de Yunho, él y Changmin se miraron y sonrieron

—No en realidad —dijo Yunho campante— Ni siquiera podemos acercarnos a ellas de "ese" modo, así que no es divertido

— ¿Opinas igual Changmin? —preguntó ese mismo amigo, el maknae sonrió incómodo—

— ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre si no tener a cientos de chicas tras él? —respondió indiferente, elevando un hombro, el amigo de Yunho sonrió y le abrazó por un hombro mientras caminaban—

—Así se habla —sonrió divertido— Deberías aprender Yunho, o creeremos que eres de esos raritos —dijo entre risas, los demás amigos también se rieron—

—Claro que no, lo sabes —dijo Yunho casi ofendido, Changmin lo miró de reojo y guardó silencio—

—Es broma Yunho, sabemos que no eres marica —dijo sonriendo, Changmin miró de reojo a ese amigo y se quedó callado, éste le soltó el hombro casi enseguida, acercándose ahora a Yunho— Adivina quién está solita de nuevo —dijo jocosamente—

—No lo sé —respondió con poco interés—

—Te daremos una pista —dijo otro de los amigos—

—No me interesa, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas —dijo de nuevo indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros—

—Eso dices por qué no sabes quién es —dijo el amigo que había comenzado el tema— Yunho, ella está aún más buena que antes, y tú te la tiraste en tercero ¿recuerdas? —dijo sonriendo con maldad, sabía que con esa mujer Yunho había perdido su virginidad y que era importante en su vida, al menos un poco—

Changmin miró enseguida a Yunho, esperando su reacción, el maknae no imaginaba que el amigo de su compañero iba a decir eso. Yunho al oír esas palabras dejó de caminar y levantó la vista en su totalidad, una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro

—Eres malvado ¿sabías? —dijo a su amigo y él se comenzó a reír, enseguida los demás, mientras Changmin miraba serio a su compañero, hasta ese momento nunca se había preguntado por la vida sexual de éste, resultaba obvio que gustaba de las mujeres y que era hetero, pero nada más—

—Por la cara de Changmin se nota que no sabe nada —dijo otro de los amigos, Changmin al oír su nombre dejó de voltear a ver a Yunho, mirando a quien había dicho su nombre—

—Es verdad, cuéntame Yunho —dijo poco convencido, solo quería seguir el juego—

—No te contaré eso —dijo avergonzado— Olvídalo

—Vamos Yunho, cuéntale que ella te hizo hombre —dijo divertido el amigo, Yunho se sonrojó enseguida, Changmin lo miró de nuevo, seriamente, en realidad sí quería saber—

—No, dejen eso en paz —dijo enojado— Ella fue parte importante de mi vida pero no hablaré de lo que pasó de esa forma tan canalla, así que déjenlo por la paz —dijo con más enojo—

—Es verdad, cambiemos de tema —dijo Changmin con incomodidad, luego sonrió mientras miraba a Yunho, que su compañero no quisiera hablar de aquella chica como si fuera cualquier objeto lo hizo estimarlo más—

—Está bien, entonces vayamos por cervezas para la noche —dijo el mismo amigo y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo—

Yunho miró con amabilidad a Changmin a los ojos y así se comunicaron, en silencio caminaron aunque de repente se topaban con algunas fans a las cuales ignoraban

Llegó la noche y volvieron a casa del amigo de Yunho, no estaba en el mero centro de la ciudad y eso les daba mayor privacidad. Todos estaban sentados en la sala, conversando mientras bebían, Changmin recibió una llamada de su casa y se apartó para responder, tardó varios minutos y cuando volvió los amigos y Yunho estaban riendo a carcajadas, Changmin no sabía por qué y tranquilamente se sentó, agarró su cerveza y bebió un sorbo

—Esperen, yo me sé otro —dijo uno de los amigos de Yunho que a Changmin no le caía muy bien— Dos amigos Gays están conversando y uno le dice al otro "Oye puta, ¿alguna vez has probado el sexo por teléfono? Y el otro le contesta "Sí, ¡pero no me entra!" —dijo divertido y todos le siguieron, comenzando a reír—

Al oír el supuesto chiste Changmin se queda boquiabierto, serio, mirando fijo al amigo que había contado el chiste, siendo él Gay no le agrada en absoluto el supuesto chiste y bebe de su cerveza en silencio, mientras los otros terminan de reír

—Tengo uno mejor —dijo el amigo que había dicho lo de la chica por la tarde, todos lo miraron atentos esperando, menos Changmin— Un maricón estaba haciendo cola para entrar al cine, entonces llega un caballero, le pone la mano en el hombro y le pregunta: "¿Aquí está la cola?" y el homo le contesta "No, más abajo ¡muñeco! —terminó y de nuevos todos comienzan a reír menos Changmin, quien solo agacha la mirada, viendo su lata de cerveza—

— ¿No te parece gracioso Changmin? —preguntó uno de los amigos de Yunho, el maknae levantó la cabeza y sonrió—

—No mucho —respondió amablemente, sonriendo por compromiso—

—Cuéntanos uno —dijo otro— Seguro sabes alguno

—No, yo no soy bueno con los chistes —dijo con seriedad, bebiendo su cerveza en silencio—

—Yo me sé otro —dijo el amigo que había contado el primero—

— ¿Otro de Gays? —preguntó Yunho enarcando una ceja—

—Solo de esos me sé —respondió su amigo, Yunho sonrió pero en cambio Changmin entornó los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por no molestarse—

—Un padre le dice a su hijo homosexual en Navidad, "¿Qué quieres de regalo?" y el chico le responde "¡Una Barbie!", enojado el padre le dice "¡Usted es macho! ¡Pida algo de hierro!" así que muy convencido el chico rectifica y responde "Bueno papi, una planchita"

Al contar el chiste todos se ríen con fuerza, Changmin se molesta pero se queda callado, detestaba que compararan a un gay con una niña solo por gustarle los hombres, pero si no respondía, si no decía nada era por Yunho, por nadie más, a pesar de que su compañero también reía con aquellos chistes de mal gusto

—Jajaja que niñita —comentó uno de ellos— Me pregunto si realmente juegan con esas cosas

—Ya, ya, basta de chistes sobre Gays —dijo Yunho mientras sonreía—

—Si hasta parece que te gustan, has estado riendo —respondió otro de sus amigos—

—Son ingeniosos nomás —dijo Yunho—

—Te has de saber algunos —dijo ese mismo amigo, enseguida Changmin volteó hacia Yunho y lo miró fijamente, esperando que no fuera a contar ninguno—

Hasta donde Changmin sabía, Yunho era respetuoso de las preferencias de los demás, aunque jamás habían hablado de ese tema, sabía que si conocía bien a Yunho, él jamás se prestaría al juego de burlarse de alguien solo por sus gustos

—Ya basta, cambiemos de tema —insistió Yunho, pero sus amigos estaban demasiado eufóricos con los chistes, así que continuaban animándolo—

—Vamos a creer que sí eres de los raritos ¿eh? —dijo el amigo que había comenzado el tema de los chistes, Yunho sonrió levemente—

—Está bien —accedió poco después, Changmin abrió más los ojos, mirándolo con sorpresa, apenas podía creer que su compañero iba a animase para contar un chiste—

—No Yunho, tú no —pensó nervioso Changmin, quizás para las personas era cualquier cosa, pero no para él, Changmin admiraba a Yunho por su respeto hacia los demás, y realmente lo quería mucho como para que su imagen de él decayera—

— ¿Por qué despidieron a un homosexual del banco de semen? —preguntó Yunho incómodo, no se sentía muy bueno con los chistes—

Changmin miró con tristeza a Yunho, por unos instantes pensó que no diría ninguno, los amigos sonrieron, esperando la respuesta, Yunho se aguantó la risa antes de responder

—Por beber en horas de trabajo —concluyó su chiste y entonces pudo reír, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pero reía divertido al igual que sus amigos—

Changmin agachó la mirada unos instantes, auto convenciéndose de que Yunho solo había sido obligado, no quería pensar mal de él, pero admitía que le dolía haber oído ese chiste de parte de su amigo. El maknae de TVXQ se quedó callado, ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la mirada y ver a su compañero

—Uno más —dijo de pronto Yunho, sin que nadie le incitara a hacerlo, sus amigos le aplaudieron y Changmin sintió un vuelco en el estómago, ahora si volteó hacia él— ¿Ustedes saben cómo se sientan cuatro mariconcitos en un banquito? —preguntó burlonamente, Changmin frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo con apatía—

—No —respondieron sus amigos—

—Ponen el banquito al revés… —respondió Yunho luego de un poco de suspenso—

Por las risas de todos y del propio Yunho, aquel había sido el chiste de la noche, fue con ese con el que más rieron, no solo por la forma de Yunho para contarlo, sino por lo que trataba de decir. Changmin era el único que no reía, apretaba con fuerza los puños, sin darse cuenta, así que eso pensaba Yunho de los Gays, que eran unos "mariconcitos" y que además gustaban del semen como si fuera cualquier bebida o como en su segundo chiste, que gustaban del placer anal con cualquier objeto solo por ser Gays, ¿en verdad Yunho era esa clase de persona?

Antes que los amigos de Yunho y él terminaran de reír, Changmin se puso de pie, dejó la lata sobre la mesa de centro y habló, con la cabeza agachada

—Me iré a dormir, estoy cansado —dijo seriamente, sin mirar a nadie—

Yunho volteó enseguida, confundido, Changmin parecía enojado, aunque su gesto era neutro, él lo conocía muy bien y no sabía por qué Changmin estaba enojado

— ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó preocupado—

—No, solo estoy cansado —dijo con tono seco, sin dirigir ninguna mirada a Yunho miró a los amigos de éste y medio sonrió— Descansen —dijo con amabilidad a pesar de los odiosos chistes—

Changmin salió de aquella sala y no hubo charla enseguida, como si los amigos de su compañero hubieran esperado a que él saliera de esa pieza

— ¿Qué le sucede? Hasta parece que se ofendió —dijo uno de ellos—

— ¿No será que Changmin si es Homo? —preguntó otro—

Changmin que no iba muy lejos, al oír su nombre se detuvo y se regresó sin que lo vieran, apeándose a una de las paredes para poder oír

—Claro que no, Changmin no es marica —dijo Yunho convencido, y aunque pareciera que lo defendía, a Changmin no le agradó el término 'marica'— Si lo fuera me habría dado cuenta ¿no?

—O sea que ¿nunca te ha mirado así como extraño? ¿O se te ha acercado de 'esa' forma? —preguntó otro de manera burlona—

—Ya basta muchachos —dijo Yunho con seriedad— Changmin no es homo, y si lo fuera, es su vida ¿no? —dijo tranquilamente, sus amigos se rieron—

—Sí obvio, tranquilo, solo estamos bromeando —dijo también tranquilo—

Changmin seguía apeado en la pared, escuchando en silencio, recordando lo herido que se sintió por los chistes, pero sobre todo los de Yunho, porque jamás creyó que él fuera esa clase de persona

—Oye Yunho —dijo otro de ellos, queriendo reavivar el tema— ¿Qué harías si sí lo fuera y te dijera que está enamorado de ti? ¿Le harías caso? —preguntó de modo burlesco, sus otros amigos también se rieron—

—Claro que no —dijo Yunho ofendido— No soy maricón, jamás estaría con otro hombre, qué asco —dijo enojado aunque no de tan mal modo—

— ¿Aunque fuera Changmin? —preguntó el mismo—

—Sobre todo si fuera Changmin… —dijo convencido, eso último hizo sentir a Changmin enormemente menospreciado, ¿Por qué Yunho de repente parecía otra persona distinta a la que había conocido por tantos años?

Completamente lastimado Changmin decidió no oír más y se alejó de prisa, con los ojos enrojecidos, hace mucho tiempo que alguien no lo lastimaba tanto con solo palabras, y lo que más dolía es que habían sido dichas esas palabras por Yunho, la persona en la que más confiaba

— ¿Sobre todo si fuera él? ¿Tan feo está? —preguntó en broma el dueño de la casa—

—No por eso, jamás arruinaría nuestra amistad —dijo convencido— Changmin es como mi hermano, parte de mi familia, por eso lo traje hoy aquí ¿no? —sonrió— además ya se los dije, a él le gustan las mujeres, incluso más que a mí, no habla de otra cosa

Yunho y sus amigos cambiaron por fin de tema y continuaron charlando en la sala mientras bebían y reían, olvidándose por completo del tema anterior y sus burlas

Changmin llegó a la habitación que iba a compartir con Yunho, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había oído, sentía una mezcla de coraje, tristeza y decepción, no podía creer como es que alguien como Yunho podía ser al mismo tiempo tan bueno y canalla, porque es lo que había demostrado con su actitud, sus chistes y sus declaraciones

—Así que soy un mariconcito —dijo Changmin con molestia, las lágrimas comenzaba a deslizarse, pero no quería darse el lujo, así que las secó rápido, aunque estas insistían en salir— Los Gays somos mariconcitos para ti, tú has de ser muy hombre —dijo indignado—

Molesto, Changmin sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su amigo Kyuhyun, escribió "Tenías razón, a Yunho no puedo confesárselo, es un imbécil", lo mandó y se dirigió a su maleta, se puso el pijama y se acostó, no quería estar despierto para cuando Yunho entrara en la habitación

—Sigo sin creerlo —dijo en tono bajito y se cubrió con la sábana, no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar, ésta vez no con algunas lágrimas, ahora lloraba realmente, ni siquiera entendía por qué le dolía tanto, había lidiado toda su adolescencia con las burlas y pisoteos—

Cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de hacer la audición para SM, no solo fue para complacer a su madre, fue también porque decidió aparentar otro modo de vida, negándose que era homosexual, así que se inventó esa careta de coqueto, el que escaneaba a las mujeres tan solo pasaban a su lado, dando a entender en algunas ocasiones que le gustaban las mujeres de buenas proporciones, pero todo era una mentira, nunca en su vida le habían gustado las mujeres, su primer beso fue con un chico y su primera vez en el sexo también, había sido con un hombre mayor que él. Changmin había sido homosexual toda su vida y lo seguiría siendo, aunque luego en el futuro por razones de comodidad tuviera que formar una familia con una mujer.

Al día siguiente Changmin despertó y vio a Yunho dormir en la otra cama, el maknae de TVXQ se levantó de su cama y fue a la de Yunho, él dormía tranquilamente, lo miró detenidamente y recordó poco a poco todo lo de la noche anterior, su enojo volvió, pero no quería pensar en ello, no quería odiar a Yunho, lo quería demasiado como para odiarlo, pero en esos momentos seguía muy dolido

Changmin se vistió y puso los zapatos, acomodó todo lo que llevaba en su mochila de viaje y esperó, sentado en la cama, Yunho seguía dormido, el maknae miró su reloj y eran las diez de la mañana, la casa se oía silenciosa y Changmin supuso que bebieron tanto y se desvelaron demasiado, así que seguro estaban muy cansados, entonces decidió salir de esa casa, con solo su celular en el pantalón, procuró no hacer ruido y caminó por calles cercanas, marcó el teléfono de Kyuhyun, el maknae de SuJu respondió enseguida

—Hola —saludó alegre— ¿Ya estás en Seúl?

—No —dijo secamente y esperó unos momentos— ¿Viste mi mensaje?

—Sí –silencio incómodo— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó preocupado—

—Anoche estaban contándose chistes de Gays… Yunho dijo los peores —dijo seriamente, su amigo se quedó callado, sabía lo importante que era para Changmin confesarse con Yunho— Kyuhyun, si él piensa como lo estuvo diciendo anoche, yo jamás podré decirle que soy Homosexual, se alejará de mí y lo perderé, no quiero perderlo —confeso apenado, con ganas de llorar, Kyuhyun lo podía notar en su voz—

—Entonces habla con él, dile que eres Gay

—Pero si tú eras quien dijo que no, que lo pensara mejor —dijo confundido—

—Sí, lo sé, pero estoy casi seguro que no piensa tan terrible de los Gays

—Tú no lo escuchaste, no solo fueron los chistes, él dijo que jamás estaría con un hombre, que le daba asco —dijo enojado, Kyuhyun calló unos momentos—

—Changmin te lo estás tomando personal ¿no crees? ¿Lo que tú quieres acaso es que él se fije en ti? ¿Eso quieres? Solo ibas a decirle que eres gay, no que se acostara contigo —dijo de manera contundente—

—Le preguntaron qué haría si yo fuera gay y me le declarara, ¿qué haría? Y él dijo que yo no soy marica, así lo dijo, ¿de esa forma me defiende según él? —preguntó enojado a su amigo y el otro no respondió de inmediato—

—Te entiendo, pero es mejor si hablas con él

—Ya te lo dije, él es homofóbico, me rechazará

—No te consta que lo es

—Homofóbico o simple ignorante, me alejará de él y no quiero, es mi amigo

—Si es tu amigo y confías en su cariño habla con él

—Tú no entiendes, esto es algo más, hirió mi orgullo —dijo con decepción— No solo menospreció nuestro estatus de hombres llamándonos mariconcitos, dijo que jamás tocaría uno, por asco

—Entonces es eso, te decepciona que nunca vaya a tocarte ¿no?

—Kyuhyun ¿qué diablos estás diciendo?

—Dímelo tú

—Pero eres tú quien está insinuando eso, explícamelo —exigió enojado—

—Tal vez si te gusta, eso trato de decir, tu decepción no es porque él sea o no homofóbico, sino que no le interesas ni un poco ¿no? A eso te refieres con que hirió tu orgullo ¿no? —dijo convencido y Changmin calló unos momentos—

—No es solo eso

—Entonces lo admites, Yunho te gusta

—Sí, me gusta, siempre me ha gustado, es guapo y gentil, tiene un cuerpo increíble aunque él no lo acepte, es talentoso, inteligente y noble, ¿a qué Gay no podría gustarle? —dijo sonriendo con tristeza— Pero ese no es el punto, me decepcionó, ya no sé quién es él

—Él tampoco lo sabe, no sabe quién eres tú si no le dices la verdad de ti, dile que eres Gay, él lo entenderá, no se alejará de ti —dijo convencido el miembro de Super Junior, convenciendo un poco a Changmin, quien se había quedado callado unos instantes— ¿Lo harás?

—Tal vez lo haga —dijo seriamente— Ahora debo volver

—Está bien, mantenme al tanto

—Sí, gracias por escucharme

—Sabes que siempre te escucharé, te quiero

—Cállate —dijo avergonzado— También te quiero, charlamos luego

—Suerte —colgó antes que Changmin, luego lo hizo él, suspiró antes de guardar su móvil—

—Yunho, ¿Qué haré contigo? —pensó preocupado—

El maknae de TVXQ regresó a la casa del amigo de Yunho, timbró y le abrieron enseguida, ya todos estaban despiertos, saludó amablemente al amigo de su compañero que le abrió, al entrar estaban todos a la mesa, Yunho al verlo sonrió

—Changdolly, ven a desayunar —dijo en tono lindo—

—Sí —aparentando normalidad Changmin fue a la cocina y se sirvió, algunos amigos de Yunho se miraban entre sí—

—Oye Changmin —dijo uno de ellos, él volteó rápido—

—Dime

—Acaso tú ¿tienes novia? —preguntó relajado, Changmin se extrañó pero terminó de servirse, se acercó a la mesa con su desayuno—

—En estos momentos no —respondió tranquilo— ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a presentarme a alguien? —sonrió de forma traviesa— Tengo gustos exigentes

—No sería mala idea, la próxima vez que vengan les arreglaré una cita a los dos —dijo emocionado, como si le hubieran asignado una tarea importante—

Yunho sonrió, el ambiente era mejor que el de la noche anterior, luego fantaseó con eso, imaginando que él y Changmin salían en una cita doble, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza pero estaba feliz de imaginarlo

—Nos gustaría quedarnos, pero tenemos agenda —dijo Yunho, levantándose de la silla—

—Pero es domingo —se quejó uno de los amigos de Yunho—

—Para nosotros no existe el fin de semana —dijo sonriendo— Iré por nuestras cosas, termina tu desayuno

—Sí

Yunho se fue del comedor y dejó a su compañero solo con sus amigos, Changmin los conocía desde hace tiempo, pero después de lo sucedido en la noche anterior ya no estaba seguro si le caían bien, sin embargo fingía sentirse cómodo

—Changmin, ayer ¿te ofendiste por los chistes? —preguntó de pronto uno, aunque Yunho les había dicho que no le hicieran preguntas de ningún tipo respecto al tema—

Changmin volvió a sentirse incómodo, pero sonrió tranquilamente, por debajo de la mesa movía los dedos de su mano izquierda de forma inquieta

—No —respondió secamente— Para nada

—Es que eso pareció, si tienes algún pariente o amigo Gay, no dijimos nada con mala intención ¿eh? —dijo otro a modo de excusa— Y si tú eres pues… de "esos" tampoco vamos a juzgarte —dijo en tono burlón, Changmin percibió el sarcasmo y sonrió por compromiso—

—Entiendo, gracias —dijo seriamente y continuó comiendo, ignorando a los demás, aunque sus oídos percibieron algunas risas discretas, haciéndolo sentir más incómodo—

Yunho tardó un tiempo más en bajar con las cosas de ambos, Changmin ya había terminado de desayunar y fingía prestar atención a la charla de los amigos de Yunho, él lo vio a lo lejos y percibió que no estaba cómodo

—Changdolly, ya está —dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba, al estar a su lado le dio su mochila— ¿Nos vamos?

Changmin asintió y se puso de pie, colgándose la mochila al hombro

—Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad —dijo con educación el maknae, inclinando un poco su cabeza al frente, Yunho se despidió de sus amigos uno por uno y volvió al lado derecho de Changmin, estiró su brazo y colocó la mano en el hombro izquierdo de Changmin, lo atrajo hacia él un poco mientras miraba a sus amigos—

—Nosotros nos vamos —dijo sonriendo—

—Hasta pronto —se despidieron los amigos de Yunho y él con Changmin salió de aquella casa, a Changmin le pareció extraño que Yunho se comportara de ese modo—

—Ya puedes soltarme, o pensarán que somos un par de "mariconcitos" —dijo de mal modo, Yunho lo soltó enseguida—

—Changmin ¿estás enojado?

—No, pero no quiero hacerte quedar mal frente a ellos —dijo secamente, Yunho se detuvo y lo agarró del brazo—

—Nunca me haces quedar mal, ¿estás bien?

—Sí Yunho, mejor démonos prisa —dijo con amabilidad fingida, continuó caminando, Yunho lo miró marcharse un poco y luego lo siguió—

Caminaron juntos en silencio, rumbo al tren para volver a Seúl, hablaron poco en el trayecto y al llegar allá se separaron enseguida, cada quien a su casa, luego se volverían a reunir para cumplir algo de su agenda. Aunque Changmin trató de comportarse con normalidad frente a Yunho, éste percibió que no estaba bien, pero ya no quiso preguntar

Al día siguiente Changmin fue a casa de Kyuhyun, ahí estaba con él su novia, Seohyun de las Girls Generation, Changmin le tenía confianza y no le preocupó platicar con más detalle a ambos lo que había pasado en la casa del amigo de Yunho

—Debiste sentirte terrible —dijo Seohyun con compasión, agarrándole de la mano— Pero coincido con mi Kyu, debes hablar con Yunho

—Lo ves Changmin, somos dos contra uno —dijo Kyuhyun con seriedad—

—Es que aún no puedo olvidarlo —dijo enojado, soltándose del agarre de Seohyun, les dio la espalda a ambos, la pareja se miró unos instantes— Quiero que se trague sus palabras —dijo de repente, con tono frío—

—Changmin, a qué te refieres

—Lo que oíste, quiero que se trague sus palabras, que la ironía lo aplaste

Kyuhyun y su novia volvieron a compartir una mirada, luego miraron la espalda de Changmin, instantes después él se giró hacia ellos de nuevo, sonriendo

—Changmin ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo? ¿Quieres que se enamore de un hombre? —preguntó asustado, Changmin negó enseguida—

—No, solo quiero que le guste uno, que no piense en otra cosa que en él, que lo desee y lo vuelva loco, nada más —dijo sonriendo, aunque sus ojos mostraban enojo—

—Changmin ¿y de dónde vas a sacar a un hombre que seduzca a Yunho? —preguntó confundido el miembro de Super Junior—

Al oír esa pregunta Changmin sonrió, de esas veces en que Kyuhyun sabía que su amigo estaba tramando algo en lo que seguramente terminaría metiéndolo a él

—No me digas que…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Seohyun confundida, por la sonrisa de Changmin supo que él y su novio se entendían bastante bien—

—Changmin, piensa en las consecuencias —dijo apresurado Kyuhyun—

—Tú no entiendes, él dijo que jamás estaría conmigo y que le daba asco la idea de estar con un hombre, por eso tengo que ser yo —dijo convencido, nuevamente los novios se miraron, luego Seohyun miró preocupada a Changmin—

—Changmin ¿estás seguro? ¡Es Yunho!

—Por eso mismo, porque es Yunho, porque pensé que él jamás me lastimaría —dijo con tristeza—

Lentamente Changmin les dio de nuevo la espalda, agachó la mirada y con una voz triste volvió a hablar con sus amigos

—Desde que somos un dúo he confiado ciegamente en él, más que mi amigo o mi hermano, lo veía como mi mentor, la persona que yo quería ser cada vez que me tocara madurar —hizo una pausa— Porque lo quiero tanto, le daré una lección

Hubo un silencio entre los tres, Kyuhyun se separó de Seohyun y se acercó a su amigo, lo abrazó por la espalda y se quedaron así unos momentos, en silencio

—Yo te apoyaré en lo que quieras hacer —dijo finalmente con toda sinceridad, Changmin sonrió y se giró hacia su amigo, se abrazaron de frente ésta vez, Seohyun sonrió—

—Cuenten conmigo también —dijo emocionada, luego se acercó a ellos, Kyuhyun se soltó de Changmin y se acercó a su novia—

—Te ayudaremos, pero ponte un límite ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Kyuhyun—

Changmin asintió, convencido de que jamás dejaría que la barrera se cruzara, que su juego no se saldría de control y que finalmente lograría que Yunho aprendiera una lección, sin permitirle enamorarse de él.

 _En la fecha actual…_

Changmin llegó a su casa y dejó su chamarra en el primer sitio que vio, aventó las llaves al suelo y se dejó caer en el sillón, se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y volvió a llorar. Después de dejar la casa de Yunho había manejado rumbo a su casa, iba a visitar a Kyuhyun, que era su vecino, pero cuando llamó a la puerta nadie abrió, así que supuso que no estaba y mejor fue directo a su casa

Se quedó dormido en algún momento y no supo cuándo, pero al abrir los ojos y la luz en el techo lo encandiló se sentó en el sillón, sacó el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y vio la hora, era de madrugada, así que había dormido muchas horas. Le dolía terrible la cabeza y para colmo de sus males, no había ni un solo mensaje, ni una sola llamada de Yunho

—Yunho… ¿por qué? —suspiró abatido y se levantó del sillón, fue hasta su cama y se acostó en ella con todo y la ropa que usó en la calle, cosa que no solía hacer— Esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera dejado que todo llegara tan lejos, si al primer beso, si a la primera caricia hubiera sabido decir que No… esto no habría pasado —dijo sollozando—

Changmin se abrazó a la almohada, extrañaba tanto el calor del cuerpo de Yunho, sus miradas, sus manos tocándole y sus labios recorriendo su piel, era doloroso saber que nunca más iba a volver a sentir todas esas sensaciones que Yunho le provocaba

—Si tan solo no me hubiera enamorado de ti, no tendría estos sentimientos chocando unos con otros, no sentiría la culpa que siento ahora —dijo apenado y volvió a llorar. Las lágrimas no eran lo suyo, pero no podía dejar de llorar así, se sentía como un niño abandonado—.

Yunho en su casa no había podido conciliar el sueño, desde que Changmin se fue de su casa se quedó solo, en la oscuridad de su habitación, sentado en la cama mirando hacia afuera en la ventana, con una botella de vodka en la mano, se había bebido más de la mitad, mientras pensaba y recordaba. No sabía porque Changmin había comenzado con aquel juego macabro, solo sabía que no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo, sin importar cuanto llorara o suplicara

—Ahora seré yo quien te haga sufrir, querrás estar conmigo hasta que lo supliques y explotes, no haré más que rechazarte y hacerte sentir como basura —dijo con tanto coraje que al instante sintió miedo de sí mismo, entonces comenzó a llorar—

Yunho no quería hacerle daño a Changmin, pero el alcohol era mal consejero, le pedía a gritos hacer sufrir a Changmin, en esos momentos pensaba que quizás era buena idea, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no, que debía perdonar a Changmin, después de todo no solo lo amaba, había sido su compañero y amigo por más de diez años

Enojado bebió más de la botella que sostenía en su mano, hasta sentirse enormemente mareado, perdiendo el control de sí mismo, pero estaba tan dolido que no le importó, bebió hasta que se terminó la botella y fue por su celular, marcó un número de teléfono a pesar de ser casi las tres de la madrugada.

Changmin despertó alrededor de las siete de la maña, sintiéndose con mejor ánimo luego de haber dormido durante horas. Su primera acción después de ir al baño fue regresar a su habitación y tomar su celular, con ilusión vio que tenía un mensaje pendiente por leer y rápidamente lo abrió, sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que el remitente era Yunho

—Ven a mi casa en cuanto leas esto —leyó Changmin con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Me perdonará? ¿De verdad no me odia? —pensó con ilusión—

Emocionado dejó su celular en la cama y corrió al baño para ducharse, mientras silbaba una canción alegre, emocionado por ver a Yunho. Él no esperaba que se convirtieran en amantes o se amaran eternamente, Changmin solo pensaba en obtener su perdón y volver a ser los amigos de siempre.

Terminó de bañarse y se vistió enseguida, salió de su casa rápidamente para ver a Yunho, no podía creer lo bueno que era su compañero, perdonándolo tan rápido, estaba sorprendido, pero no vio nada extraño en ello, estaba demasiado feliz para ver algo mal

Llegó a casa de Yunho y timbró, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, esperó un momento antes de volver a timbrar, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta inmediata

—Yunho ¿habrá salido o seguirá dormido? —dijo preocupado, sacó su celular para llamarle pero antes de marcar la puerta se abrió, pero no era Yunho quien abría, era una chica, Changmin la había visto en más de una ocasión aunque no conocía su nombre, es más, tal vez ni Yunho lo conocía, pero no era necesario ser genio para saber porque estaba ahí—

Changmin la miró de pies a cabeza, la chica estaba semidesnuda, vestía aparentemente ropa interior y encima una camisa de Yunho mal abrochada, por lo que su bien formado cuerpo podía verse, tenía muy bonitas piernas, debía de admitirlo, la chica estaba descalza. El maknae de TVXQ vio su cabello desarreglado y el maquillaje corrido, la chica tenía expresión de haber tenido muy buena noche con Yunho. El estómago del maknae se revolvió peor que aquella vez en China, cuando Yunho volvió de acostarse con una prostituta, solo que ahora lo había hecho con una groupie, las fans favoritas de Yunho

—Ah, pero si es Changmin-sshi, pasa —dijo alegre, haciéndose a un lado, pero Changmin no entró, estaba paralizado, entonces ella se atrevió a agarrarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia dentro, él no opuso resistencia y entró, ella cerró la puerta— Cuando desperté Yunho tomaba un baño, pero no debe tardar —sonrió y se retiró a la cocina— Prepararé café ¿quieres? —gritó desde la cocina, pero él no respondió, continuaba en shock—

—Yunho, ¿hiciste esto a propósito? ¿Querías que supiera que te acostaste con ella? —pensó con tristeza, ni siquiera estaba enojado, se trataba de una especie de decepción y nuevamente sentía deseos de llorar, pero se aguantó—

Yunho salió del baño y desde su lugar observó a Changmin, de pie cerca de la sala, estaba paralizado, el líder de TVXQ sonrió, efectivamente su querido maknae había visto a su 'amiguita'

—En estos momentos debes estarte muriendo de celos —pensó mientras sonreía, Changmin sintió que le miraban y volteó, pero no le dirigió una mirada de odio, el maknae parecía más bien triste y eso hizo sentir mal a Yunho—

Se miraron uno al otro fijamente hasta que Changmin agachó la mirada, luego la chica salió de la cocina y se acercó para hablarle, Yunho no alcanzó a oírla pero cuando ella se dirigió a él se alejó a su habitación, así que ella se detuvo

—Es tan extraño —dijo en voz baja pero Changmin alcanzó a escuchar— Hacía mucho que no me llamaba y luego de repente, estoy de nuevo aquí —sonrió con tristeza— Es triste saber que solo eres para él un par de noches

Changmin se sintió identificado con esa forma de pensar, seguramente en esos momentos él para Yunho no era más que un par de acostones, porque aunque se hubiera enamorado de él, después de saber la verdad ya no quería saber nada de él

—Qué vergüenza, no tendría porque contarte estas cosas —sonrió con tristeza mientras se pasaba cabello atrás de la oreja—

Yunho salió de su habitación y fue a la sala donde estaban la chica y Changmin, ella sonrió animosa, como si no hubiera dicho esas cosas tristes antes

—Tomaré un baño, el café está preparándose —dijo sonriente mirándolos a ambos, luego se alejó, dejándolos solos, frente a frente, Yunho sonrió con arrogancia—

—Vaya, hasta temprano llegaste —dijo sin emoción, Changmin se quedó callado, tan solo mirándolo, estaba tan decepcionado que no podía siquiera hablar—

—No sé por qué sigo aquí —dijo sonriendo con tristeza, agachó la mirada y le dio la espalda a Yunho, pero cuando quiso marcharse él lo agarró del brazo—

—Dime que se siente, quiero saber si es la mitad de lo que yo sentí estos últimos meses —dijo con enojo, Changmin giró su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos—

—Es la diferencia entre tú y yo… jamás hice las cosas con el único fin de lastimarte —dijo con tanta tristeza que Yunho se sintió culpable—

Changmin se acercó a él y le colocó una mano tras la cabeza, acercó más la suya hasta darle un beso suave en los labios, luego se separó sin soltarlo

—Te amo, por eso te perdono —dijo con voz suave y luego sonrió, con su otra mano acarició los labios de Yunho y luego se alejó por completo, dejándolo petrificado—

Yunho intentó decir o hacer algo, pero la puerta del baño se abrió y la chica salió, envuelta en una toalla, estaba completamente empapada

—Yunho, se acabó el agua caliente —dijo con voz alta para que lo escuchara, Yunho cerró los ojos unos instantes en señal de hastío, luego miró a Changmin fijamente, como si quisiera decirle que debían hablar, luego le dio la espalda y fue a ver lo del problema del agua—

Changmin sonrió con triunfo y en cuanto Yunho entró al baño él aprovechó para irse de la casa de Yunho antes que lo viera marcharse, así cuando el líder salió del baño y no lo vio se enojó bastante, estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con Changmin

El maknae de TVXQ mandó un mensaje de texto a Kyuhyun antes de partir en su auto, en él le preguntaba a su amigo si estaba en casa porque quería hablar con él, el maknae de Super Junior le respondió casi enseguida, Changmin aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para leerlo. En no mucho tiempo llegó, su amigo estaba solo y había preparado el desayuno para ambos

—Perdóname, anoche nos fuimos a beber y…—

—No hace falta que me expliques —dijo sinceramente—

—Y entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Le conté todo a Yunho, bueno, casi todo, y como sabrás, estaba furioso, nos enojamos —contó mientras Kyuhyun servía los cafés y sacaba los platos—

—Te ves decaído, ¿dormiste bien? —Changmin negó— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Me mandó un mensaje que fuera a su casa lo antes posible, pero al llegar estaba con alguien, una mujer —dijo y en su mirada apareció un rastro de enojo, Kyuhyun estaba sorprendido—

— ¿Otra prostituta?

—No, una groupie —contestó— O eso creo, me parece haberla visto en nuestros conciertos

—Vaya, Yunho no deja de sorprenderme

—Ese no es el punto

—Entonces ¿cuál es?

—Quiso lastimarme, darme una lección, igual que yo a él, o eso creo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— No sé qué hacer Kyu, quiero estar con él pero a la vez no

—Pero lo amas, debes estar con él

—Pero ¿si lo nuestro se convierte en eso? ¿Turnarnos a ver quién le da una lección a quién? Estoy cansado, será mejor si me olvido de él

—Changmin, no seas necio, ustedes deben estar juntos, no lo pienses más —dijo sinceramente, terminó de servir el desayuno y llevó los platos a la mesa, ambos se sentaron—

—Lo amo ¿sabes? Y sé que me ama, pero ¿está bien eso? Comenzamos por el pie izquierdo

—Si lo amas pelea por él

—No quiero hacerle más daño, tampoco quiero sufrir, hice cosas terribles Kyu

—Pero dices que ya lo sabe todo ¿no?

—Casi… no le dije lo que pasó en casa de su amigo, que oí l conversación, tampoco le dije lo de Minho, lo que pasó y por qué lo hice —dijo apenado, Kyuhyun no sabía lo último y se sorprendió—

—Tú y… Minho, ¿se acostaron? —preguntó alterado, incapaz de tragarse el bocado que masticaba—

—No, eso no —respondió avergonzado, sonrojándose— Pero nos besamos, varias veces —dijo dudoso, Kyuhyun estaba sorprendido—

—Tú y Minho… sorprendente, no sabía que fuera Gay

—No sé si lo sea, pero no me rechazó, incluso quería que llegáramos a algo más —dijo más sonrojado— Y me arrepiento bastante por haberlo involucrado

—Pero explícame algo, ¿qué relación hay entre que hayas estado besándote con Minho y lo de Yunho? ¿Acaso era para que él los viera? —Changmin negó— Entonces dime porque no entiendo

—Peleé con Yunho cuando regresamos de China, aquella noche en que convencí a BoA que saliera con Kangta hyung. Yunho estaba ansioso y me mandó un mensaje de que debíamos hablar, que fuera a su casa sin importar la hora, iba a ir a su casa pero recordé que debía recoger algo en SM y fui, ahí estaba Shinee, menos Minho, quería hablar con él y al no verlo le pregunté a Taemin, él me dijo que Minho estaba solo en casa, que estaba muy enfermo —Changmin hizo una pausa— Entonces pensé en algo

—Changmin, continúa —dijo Kyuhyun cuando la segunda pausa fue más larga—

—Sabía que Yunho quería hacer las paces, pero yo quería más, atraparlo, que ya no se pudiera ir —dijo y luego tragó saliva— Así que fui a casa de Shinee, Minho efectivamente estaba solo y yo con pretexto de cuidarlo fui con él a su habitación… Vimos televisión en su cama, aproveché la intimidad para acercarme más a él y lo seduje, lo besé suavemente, fingiendo que había sido cosa del momento, pero yo quería que accediera, que nos besáramos— dijo avergonzado—

—Pero Changmin…

—Él accedió, estábamos besándonos… y fueron muchos besos, los suficientes para que él creyera que yo quería algo más con él —pausó de nuevo un poco— Yo quería que me contagiara, quería ir a casa de Yunho y que él cuidara de mí, quería que me viera vulnerable, lo suficiente para ser capaz de perdonarme todo. Por eso yo luego fui a la cocina de Minho y puse hielos dentro de mis zapatos, regresé con él y nos dimos los últimos besos, entonces fui a casa de Yunho y me senté afuera, ni siquiera toqué el timbre, quería dormir a la intemperie, sabía que con todo eso me enfermaría y así fue, caí en fiebre y él me cuidó —terminó de explicar, dejando sorprendido a su amigo, no podía creer que Changmin fue capaz de todo eso, incluso poner en riesgo su salud—

—No puedo creer lo lejos que llegaste, Changmin, fue muy peligroso, pudiste enfermarte de neumonía o algo así, no te justifico

—Lo sé

—Te dije cuando ideamos el plan que te pusieras un límite

—Eso también lo sé, ¿ahora entiendes por qué no puedo estar con Yunho? Soy capaz de todas esas cosas, y él también es capaz de cosas terribles, si vamos a lastimarnos mutuamente no quiero nada con él —dijo convencido— Lo amo Kyuhyun, no quiero que esté con alguien tan tóxico como yo

—Changmin —dijo con voz suave, se acercó y le agarró la mano— Tú no eres tóxico, solo has tomado malas decisiones— dijo con amabilidad

—No, soy malo para él y para mí mismo, si sigo así terminaré haciéndome daño, es mejor alejarme para siempre

—Pero ¿y TVXQ? —preguntó confundido—

—Solo hablo de Yunho y yo como pareja, haré una tregua con él, lo he decidido

—Changmin…

—No podrás convencerme de lo contrario, ya lo decidí, Yunho y yo jamás volveremos a estar juntos, jamás —dijo con la firmeza que su amigo conocía tan bien, Changmin era testarudo y no iba a cambiar de parecer por más que él hablara—

—Está bien, no trataré de convencerte, es tu decisión

Se miraron un rato a los ojos, con seriedad, Kyuhyun ya no insistió en el tema, lo había prometido, pero algo más que no había dicho a Changmin es que ya estaba pensando en un plan B, pero el maknae de Super Junior no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esos dos se separaran

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios


	12. Ya no más secretos

Capítulo 12. Ya no más secretos

Pasaron días desde aquella incómoda situación, Changmin y Yunho no se habían vuelto a ver, sus agendas estaban bastante tranquilas. El líder no había llamado al maknae y el maknae tampoco había llamado al líder, no habían compartido mensajes, pero se pensaban mutuamente, el uno en el otro, día y noche, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo dar el primer paso, ninguno sabía cómo reconciliarse, ambos querían escuchar una disculpa por parte del otro.

Kyuhyun llegó al restaurante acordado, ahí esperaba Changmin, revisaba su teléfono móvil, pero no veía nada en específico, hasta parecía que esperaba una llamada, Kyuhyun lo observó y sabía que no esperaba la suya, su amigo se veía triste

—Hola —saludó Kyuhyun animoso, sentándose frente a él— ¿Ya ordenaste algo?

Changmin levantó la mirada y le sonrió, respondió con un no a la pregunta y guardó su celular

—Estaba esperándote —contestó indiferente—

—Nunca me esperas, cuando llego ya tienes las entradas ordenadas —respondió intrigado, su amigo sí que se veía triste— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó preocupado—

—No me ha llamado —respondió con tristeza—

—Entonces llámalo tú —respondió su amigo Kyuhyun, pero Changmin sonrió con melancolía—

—Siento vergüenza de hacerlo, también tengo miedo de ser rechazado, no lo soportaría, no de él —explicó con la tristeza más notoria, Kyuhyun estiró su mano y tomó la de Changmin, apretándola suavemente

—Todo se resolverá, estoy seguro que Yunho te llamará —dijo y guiñó un ojo, Changmin lo interpretó como un simple apoyo y sonrió en respuesta—

—Gracias amigo —dijo con voz suave—

Minutos después estaban ordenando algo para comer y beber, mientras Kyuhyun esperaba el momento perfecto para hacer el primer movimiento de su juego.

Yunho ese día hizo ejercicio en su casa, hasta desfallecer, cosa que jamás hacía, el mayor ejercicio que hacía era cuando estaban de gira o se preparaban para algún comeback, sin embargo ahora quería distraerse, no quería pensar en Changmin y hacerse daño, se sentía dolido por él y al mismo tiempo culpable por lo último que había hecho, llamar a una groupie, acostarse con ella y asegurarse que Changmin lo supiera no fue lo más inteligente que hizo en su vida, lo sabía y estaba arrepentido, porque incluso cuando Changmin le hizo creer que tenía algo con Kyuhyun y con Kangta nada fue real, ni siquiera los besos con su amigo de SuJu, él en cambio sí había tenido relaciones sexuales con esa chica, se sentía muy arrepentido

— ¿Cómo hago si los únicos besos que quiero son los tuyos? —se preguntó al dejarse caer por completo al suelo luego de su última serie de abdominales, respiraba agitado y jadeaba, todo su cuerpo estaba muy sudoroso—

Yunho cerró los ojos y recordó el gesto de decepción y tristeza en Changmin cuando lo miró fijamente, mientras la groupie se paseaba con tan poca ropa en su casa

—Soy tan idiota, empeoré todo —dijo enojado, quejándose de sí mismo, abrió los ojos y la luz del foco del techo lo deslumbró, entrecerró los ojos y aquel brillo le recordó la mirada de Changmin, cuando hicieron el amor en el Hotel de China, quizás la única vez en que realmente hicieron el amor y no fue solo sexo. Yunho sonrió— Te amo Changmin, y tú me amas, no dudo de ti, pero ¿Puedo perdonarte? ¿Me perdonarás tú?

Yunho cerró los ojos de nuevo, cansado, casi a punto de dormir su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, rápidamente se levantó, no esperaba llamada y pensó que seguro era importante. Llegó hasta su teléfono y vio la pantalla, era una llamada de Changmin, contestó enseguida pero al hacerlo colgaron del otro lado

—Changmin, ¿me oyes? ¿Changmin? —llamó desesperado pero la llamada estaba colgada, Yunho miró su teléfono durante un largo momento— Debo llamarlo —dijo decidido y marcó, pero el teléfono lo mandaba directo al buzón de voz— Que extraño —pensó confundido, quizás Changmin se había arrepentido de llamarle, eso lo entristeció más—.

Changmin salió del baño y regresó a la mesa, Kyuhyun lo miró y sonrió

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó extrañado—

—Nada —respondió enseguida— Yo también iré al baño

Kyuhyun se levantó de su asiento y fue al baño, Changmin bebió algunos tragos de su cerveza y se quedó pensativo, en ese momento su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, el móvil lo había dejado sobre la mesa cuando fue al baño. Changmin se asomó a la pantalla y vio el nombre de Yunho, sorprendido de que le hubiera llamado se quedó pensativo unos momentos, cuando reaccionó quiso contestar pero Yunho colgó

—No, no me cuelgues —pensó angustiado— Debo llamarlo —pensó con determinación, estuvo dispuesto a llamarle cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de ese mismo número, entonces en lugar de llamarle abrió el mensaje—

"Changdolly, no podemos seguir así, hablemos, ven a mi casa, te lo suplico"

Changmin leyó aquel mensaje más de diez veces, su corazón se le hizo pedazos, Yunho era tan bueno y tierno que se conmovió, sonrió emocionado, su corazón latió de prisa, reafirmando lo mucho que amaba a su amigo

—Yunho, iré enseguida —pensó emocionado, a los pocos segundos volvió Kyuhyun del baño, vio a su amigo feliz y sonrió también—

—Te ves contento —dijo feliz Kyuhyun, Changmin asintió—

—Yunho me mandó mensaje, quiere que nos veamos —dijo emocionado, mostrando el mensaje a su amigo, él apenas lo leyó miró a Changmin y sonrió—

—Excelente, ¿qué esperas? Ve con él —dijo enseguida, Changmin asintió, guardó su celular, se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo de despedida—

—Perdóname, sé que íbamos a ir a tu casa después pero…

—No lo digas, ve con Yunho, así tengo pretexto para buscar a Seohyun —dijo Kyuhyun tranquilamente, su amigo sonrió una vez más y luego se alejó rápidamente, el maknae de Super Junior sonrió ampliamente—

—Yunho se sorprenderá —pensó Kyuhyun emocionado, se sentía bien de poder ayudar a su mejor amigo con el amor de su vida—.

Changmin manejó con excelente ánimo rumbo a casa de Yunho, pensando en ese mensaje, sonaba un poco desesperado, pero sonaba tan él que no le importó, iba pensando en hacer las paces, aunque nunca más volvieran a estar juntos como amantes, le importaba recuperar a su amigo, su confesor, su consejero

Yunho estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, pensando en qué hacer, ¿se encontraría Changmin en su casa? ¿Debería esperar por otra llamada? ¿Debería enviarle algún mensaje? Estaba confundido, Changmin jamás hacía esas cosas, llamar y colgarle, apagar su teléfono, eso no era propio de él, ¿acaso pretendía algo? Tal vez todo era parte de su juego, Yunho comenzó a sospechar de esa forma de actuar

—No, parece que de nuevo caeré en su trampa, no puedo caer —pensó decidido, se sentía paranoico y no le gustaba—

El lugar donde Kyuhyun y Changmin se habían visto no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Yunho, así que Changmin llegó muy pronto, estacionó el auto y tocó la puerta, Yunho estaba en ese momento en su habitación, oyó el timbre y como si pudiera leer su mente pensó en Changmin, rápido fue a abrir la puerta, abrió y efectivamente era Changmin, sintió que la piel se le erizaba, su compañero se veía más atractivo que nunca, o tal vez lo veía así debido a tanta ausencia

Changmin vio a Yunho y miles de sensaciones vinieron a él, lo vio más guapo y brillante que nunca, se imaginó lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo, pero permaneció parada ahí, sin moverse

Se miraron a los ojos profundamente, sin nada más que el silencio entre los dos, Changmin sonrió con ternura, buscando en la mirada de Yunho un indicio de aquel mensaje que recibió, pero Yunho parecía muy sorprendido de verlo ahí, como si no se lo esperara

—Hola —saludó nervioso— ¿Me invitarás a pasar? —preguntó con voz cálida, Yunho se quedó callado y lo dejó pasar, cerró la puerta luego—

—Changmin, no imaginé que vendrías —dijo sinceramente Yunho—

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Creí que lo que viste aquel día te molestó —dijo Yunho con los hombros encogidos— Sigo sin creer que estás aquí —sonrió nervioso—

—Lo que hagas con tus "mujeres" es cosa tuya —respondió un poco incómodo— Pero no quiero perder a mi amigo, no quiero perder a Jung Yunho —dijo con voz suave, sonrojándose un poco—

—Changmin yo…

—Sé que nos amamos —lo interrumpió de pronto— Pero si una relación amorosa entre nosotros significa perder nuestra amistad de tantos años no quiero estar contigo —dijo dolorosamente, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago— No quiero volver a discutir

—Eres injusto —dijo enojado— Cuando fuiste tú quien echó tantas mentiras

—Yunho ¿qué rayos significa eso? ¿Por eso querías hablar?

—Eres tú quien vino a hablar de eso

—Porque me lo pediste —dijo enojado—

—Yo no te pedí nada —dijo confundido, no sabía de qué hablaba Changmin— Eres tú quien manda señales confusas

—No es verdad —dijo enojado también—

—Claro que sí, marcando y colgando, apagando el teléfono ¿Qué significa eso?

—Yo no hice eso, en cambio tú, mandando mensaje desesperado para verme ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Los dos se miraron con desconfianza, ¿por qué se reclamaban por cosas que ambos estaban negando? Eso estaba muy extraño

—Kyuhyun —susurró Changmin, pero Yunho alcanzó a escuchar, de solo oír ese nombre el estómago se le revolvió, estaba celoso—

—Ya entiendo, vete con tu amiguito

—No, no entiendes

—Claro que sí, estás pensando en él

—No, deja que te explique

—No hay nada que explicar, creí que podíamos volver a ser amigos, ahora te pido que te vayas —dijo de forma contundente, Changmin apretó los labios, enojado—

—Eres tan idiota —dijo enojado, Yunho lo miró fijamente— Fui a cenar con Kyuhyun y recibí un mensaje tuyo, o al menos así apareció en mi celular —buscó en su celular el mensaje, Yunho lo miró confundido— Él debió hacer algo

Changmin encontró el mensaje y se lo mostró a Yunho, él lo agarró el celular con desconfianza, leyendo el mensaje, volteó a ver a Changmin todo confundido

—Yo no escribí esto —dijo lo que Changmin ya sospechaba—

—Ahora lo sé, me levanté al baño y dejé el celular en la mesa, Kyuhyun debió enviarme un mensaje con su celular y cambió su información de contacto para que apareciera tu nombre y no el suyo —dijo Changmin, sacando la conclusión en ese instante, él era muy inteligente— Márcame

Ardiendo de coraje, Yunho sacó su celular, odiaba ser engañado, seguramente también fue Kyuhyun el que le marcó desde el celular de Changmin. Efectivamente cuando Yunho marcó al celular de Changmin, en la pantalla no apareció el nombre de Yunho, si no la expresión 'My Love', el maknae de TVXQ mostró a Yunho lo que aparecía en la pantalla

—Es otra de tus mentiras ¿verdad? Le pediste que hiciera eso y parecer inocente —reclamó Yunho con tono más alto de voz, Changmin bajó el celular y lo miró con tristeza—

—Ahora ya nada de lo que te diga vas a creerlo ¿Verdad? ¿A eso hemos llegado? —preguntó con tristeza, agachó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente—Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya

Yunho sintió tristeza al verlo con esa expresión, entonces creyó en él, Changmin le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse, Yunho le dio alcance y le agarró el brazo, sin hacerlo voltear el maknae se detuvo, dándole la espalda

—Quiero creerte, quiero que estemos bien, entiéndeme, fueron muchas mentiras, pero eso no cambia que te amo —dijo Yunho de forma suave, Changmin se giró hacia él—

—También te amo, pero si no puedes confiar en mí… —Changmin no pudo acabar de hablar, Yunho lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza—

—Confío en ti, pero también me siento muy inseguro

—Yunho…

—Escúchame… todo esto ha sido muy confuso para mí, enamorarme de un hombre, de ti… que me hayas mentido, que yo te haya lastimado, ante todo eres mi amigo y mi compañero, eso es muy valioso para mí, pero también quiero estar contigo, así que por favor, tenme más confianza, cuéntame todo, dime por qué decidiste hacerme todo eso, ¿qué te hice? Yo también quiero redimir mis errores —dijo sinceramente, sin soltarlo, susurrándole al oír, Changmin sonrió conmovido, así que le correspondió el abrazo—

Estuvieron abrazados sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que ambos se soltaron, se miraron a los ojos y Yunho sonrió, levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla

—Dímelo, ¿Qué te llevó a jugarme esa broma cruel?

Changmin se soltó del agarre y agachó la mirada un poco, Yunho se preocupó, ¿es que acaso lo que hizo fue tan terrible?

—Sentémonos —dijo Changmin decidido, Yunho obedeció y fueron a la sala, Changmin se sentó en un sillón y Yunho en otro— Yo… Tenía 15 años cuando perdí mi virginidad —comenzó a relatar, Yunho se sorprendió de la confesión, porque había sido muy joven— Como sabes, ya habíamos debutado y yo aún asistía a la escuela —hizo una pausa para no entrar en más detalles— Él era profesor, 17 años mayor que yo

Changmin se sonrojó al contar eso, Yunho se sorprendió, porque jamás hubiera imaginado que el maknae hubiera tenido esa clase de experiencia

—No lo amaba, pero él era bueno conmigo y me gustaba, fui a su casa una tarde, debía entregar un trabajo, debía hacerlo al día siguiente, pero yo fui después de clases, él no esperaba que yo fuera, pero ¿sabes? Yo notaba en su mirada que le gustaba también, me miraba con deseo y eso me gustaba, por eso lo busqué ese día —sonrió nervioso— No te contaré más detalles, solo te diré que esa tarde nos acostamos, estaba aterrado de miedo, pero lo deseaba tanto, quería sentirme amado, creí que quería aquello, que le gustaba lo suficiente

Yunho miró sorprendido a Changmin, seguía sin creer que aquella historia pudiera ser real, no porque creyera que le mentía, sino porque jamás imaginó a Changmin en esa situación

—Cuando acabó se levantó de la cama, se vistió y miró hacia mí, yo seguía desnudo, me cubría con la sábana y lo miraba, estaba emocionado por haber tenido mi primera vez, él sonrió y me dijo _"Estuviste muy bien…"_ —Changmin sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo— _"Pero no quiero que creas que son mis gustos, en realidad tu rostro es como el de una niña"_ —dijo con un tono de enojo, Yunho abrió más los ojos, sorprendido— _"Será mejor si no dices nada de esto, yo tampoco haré público que eres maricón"_ —miró hacia Yunho y él vio sus ojos enrojecidos— No lo amaba Yunho, pero me dolió ser tratado así, me dolió que me dijera maricón, que me usara como pretexto para su perversión, me sentí estúpido por caminar directamente hacia la humillación

Yunho sintió que su estómago se hacía pequeño y cambió de sillón, se sentó a su lado y le agarró la mano, Changmin temblaba un poco, el líder lo miró fijamente de perfil, Changmin miraba al frente

—Desde entonces no soporto la palabra maricón, me hierve la sangre solo de recordar a ese imbécil, de acordarme la estupidez que cometí, mi curiosidad por experimentar el sexo a esa edad ha sido la peor decisión que he tomado —dijo sintiéndose aliviado, a nadie le había contado eso, ni siquiera a Kyuhyun, era la primera vez que platicaba esa historia— Desde entonces no volví a estar con alguien mayor, no volví a dejar que alguien me penetrara, hasta que estuve contigo —dijo avergonzado, Yunho se sintió halagado, apretó más su mano y Changmin volteó a verlo—

—Gracias por contarme tu historia… en cuanto a ese idiota, no vale la pena que aún pienses en lo que pasó —dijo Yunho enojado—

—Lo había olvidado, pero aquel día lo recordé

— ¿Cuál día?

—En Gwanju —dijo Changmin nervioso, Yunho no entendió de pronto— ¿Tú sabes cómo se sientan cuatro maricones en un banquito? —preguntó el maknae, mirándolo a los ojos, entonces Yunho recordó todo y ahora tenía sentido—

Yunho se levantó del sillón, acordándose de los chistes, de las reacciones de Changmin, en todo, ahora se sentía muy idiota, ni siquiera recordó ese día cuando Changmin se confesó Gay, ahora todo lo relacionó a eso, Changmin tomaba venganza de lo que había pasado esa noche

—Yo…

—No solo los chistes Yunho, eso pude tolerarlo, pero yo los escuché, cuando tú dijiste "No soy maricón, jamás estaría con otro hombre, qué asco", eso fue sobre mí —dijo con enojo—

—Changmin no, no, Yo no dije que me dieras asco, hablaba de la idea general de estar con otro hombre —explicó preocupado—

—Pero te preguntaron de mí, te dijeron que si se tratara de mí también y tú dijiste que sobre todo yo, lo escuché bien —contestó indignado, Yunho se acercó más, le soltó la mano y agarró su cara con ambas manos—

—Si hubiera sabido en ese momento lo maravilloso que era estar contigo jamás habría dicho esas cosas —dijo sinceramente, conmoviendo a Changmin— Sí hubiera sabido en ese momento que eras Gay les habría partido la cara a todos

—Porque me quieres, pero pensar que hablabas así de los homosexuales, eso me lastimó, tu homofobia…

—No soy homofóbico, solo soy idiota, un estúpido, por favor perdóname —dijo suplicante, soltó el rostro del maknae y lo abrazó— Lamento tanto haberte hecho recordar a ese imbécil, pero yo no soy como él, me gustas y te amo a ti por ser Changmin, un hombre maravilloso —dijo con toda su sinceridad, Changmin sintió por él todo lo bueno que puede sentirse por alguien, lo apartó suavemente de él y se aferró a su cuello, se besaron—

—Te perdono mi Yunho —sonrió sinceramente— ¿Me perdonas tú a mí?

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió con dulzura—

—Ahora, quiero contarte todos los detalles, no guardaré nada, y quiero que me escuches hasta el final sin interrumpirme por favor

—Sí —dijo nervioso, esperando que no fuera algo tan terrible que los hiciera discutir de nuevo—

Changmin le contó todos los detalles que hicieron falta, como lo de Minho y lo que había hecho para atraparlo lentamente, como la vez que lo encontró masturbándose, Changmin había estado esperándolo para cuando Yunho regresara al departamento lo encontrara en tan incómoda situación, también le contó la vez que hablaba por teléfono en la noche, no era con su supuesto novio, sino con Kai, el chico de EXO lo había llamado para chantajearlo, porque se había dado cuenta del plan de seducir a Yunho, pero Changmin aprovechó la confusión de Yunho sobre el rompimiento con su novio para seducirlo

—Increíble todo lo que hiciste para que yo cayera —dijo sorprendido más que enojado— Pero esa noche te oí llorar más tarde, ¿llorabas por el chantaje? —Changmin negó—

—Estaba viendo La tumba de las luciérnagas, esa película siempre me hace llorar

—Changmin, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Yo nunca te mentí ¿o sí? En eso no lo hice, tú escuchaste una discusión y luego me oíste llorar, sacaste tus propias conclusiones —se defendió Changmin y Yunho no supo cómo contradecirlo porque el maknae tenía razón— Yo solo no te contradije

—Tienes razón —sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Entonces ahora, ¿estaremos juntos?

—Sí tú quieres —dijo Changmin avergonzado—

— ¿Qué si quiero? —sonrió con malicia— Claro que quiero —se acercó de nuevo a él y le besó en la mejilla, luego en la boca y luego en el cuello, Changmin sonrió— ¿Y tú quieres?

—Sí —susurró excitado, comenzando a acariciar a Yunho, comenzando en la rodilla y subiendo al muslo, mientras él le besaba el cuello— Quiero estar contigo

Se besaron en los labios, acostándose poco a poco en el sillón, Changmin sobre Yunho, luego se sentó en sus caderas y se quitó la camisa, Yunho le acarició el pecho mientras él se desabrochaba los pantalones. El líder de TVXQ pasó sus manos por el abdomen firme del maknae, lo agarró luego de la cintura y se levantó hasta estar también sentado, se besaron con pasión, al terminar Yunho se quitó su camisa, se acercó más y besó el cuello de Changmin, luego sus hombros y luego su pecho, repartiendo muchos besos en sus tetillas, provocándole gemidos

Yunho miró la entrepierna de Changmin y lo vio excitado, así que soltó su cintura con una mano y le acarició sobre la ropa, luego volvió a besarle sobre las tetillas sin dejar de tocarlo, Changmin sonreía de puro placer, sintiendo que sus pantalones explotarían

Changmin no aguantó más y lo apartó, se bajó de él y se quitó el resto de la ropa, Yunho lo miró desnudo y sonrió, esperando que se acercara, el maknae intentó subirse en él nuevamente pero Yunho se lo impidió

—No, ven aquí —le pidió estar a su lado, Yunho estaba acostado en el sillón, Changmin se acercó a él donde Yunho tenía la cabeza, el líder se levantó un poco para sostenerse con el codo, girándose hacia Changmin, el miembro del maknae quedó a su altura, Yunho levantó su mirada para sonreírle, luego le agarró con una mano y lo comenzó a besar—

—Yunho… —suspiró Changmin, recibiendo de su hyung besos y caricias con la lengua, luego lo introdujo y succionó, el maknae le acariciaba los cabellos, mirándolo amorosamente y con deseo, no era el más experto sexo oral que había recibido, pero era de Yunho, así que era el mejor—

Apretó los labios antes de venirse y exclamar los últimos gemidos, Yunho bebió de él por completo y lo sacó el miembro de su boca, soltándolo lentamente, Changmin suspiraba. Se sonrieron, el maknae se agachó y se besaron en la boca

Changmin volvió a subirse sobre Yunho, ésta vez sobre las piernas, se agachó hasta darle un beso en el abdomen y luego comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, Yunho se llevó las manos a la nuca y lo observó quitándole todo poco a poco, compartieron una mirada antes que Changmin le bajara los pantalones hasta quitarlos, la ropa interior corrió la misma suerte. El maknae de TVXQ se recorrió hacia los pies y se agachó para besarle la entrepierna, acariciándolo con la mano también, besándole la punta, luego todo hasta meterlo a su boca

Yunho se retorcía y gemía, pero Changmin no lo hizo terminar, le dio un beso antes de detenerse, sonrió y subió hacia él, dándole un beso en los labios que fue correspondido, Changmin se subió a su cadera y le agarró el miembro para introducírselo, cuando se acomodó compartieron mirada y suspiraron, Changmin colocó la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Yunho y con la izquierda se agarró del respaldo del sillón, comenzando a moverse

Gimieron mirándose a los ojos, Changmin se movía fuerte, cada vez más fuerte, Yunho le agarraba las caderas y sus manos se movían al ritmo que el maknae imponía, Yunho se mordía la lengua para no decir blasfemias, pero Changmin lo estaba haciendo sentir lo que con ninguna mujer había sentido, y no le importaba lo que había sucedido, las mentiras, los engaños, el pasado de Changmin, con quién hubiera estado, nada de eso, quería vivir el presente a su lado, permanecer juntos cuando el futuro los alcanzara y ser siempre los mejores amigos y compañeros, ahora los mejores amantes

Yunho cerró los ojos cuando se corrió dentro de Changmin y el maknae continuó moviéndose hasta que vio la expresión de alivio en el líder, supo que había terminado y sonrió, Yunho abrió los ojos y se miraron, sonrieron y Changmin se agachó hasta besar sus labios, luego se levantó y Yunho quedó fuera de él, luego se acostó a su lado y Yunho lo recibió en sus brazos

Se besaron abrazados, en silencio, calmando sus respiraciones

—Te amo —susurró Yunho en el oído de Changmin, besándolo luego en la mejilla—

—Te amo también —contestó Changmin sonriendo, se acurrucó más en sus brazos y se quedaron completamente dormidos—.

El maknae de TVXQ despertó, aún seguía en los brazos de Yunho y él estaba dormido, con cuidado se levantó sin despertarlo y fue hacia su celular, lo prendió y mandó un mensaje a su entrometido amigo

—Maldito tonto, actuando a mis espaldas… ¡GRACIAS! —lo leyó dos veces antes de mandarlo y sonrió, había estado confundido, sin saber cómo iba hacer las paces con Yunho, pero gracias a su amigo se enfrentaron y luego pudieron hablar uno con el otro con sinceridad, ahora no habrían más secretos entre los dos, formarían esa relación a base de la confianza mutua—

Changmin sonrió, dejó el celular y con cuidado volvió a su lugar junto a Yunho, lentamente se acomodó a su lado, agarró el brazo de Yunho y se lo pasó tras la espalda, volviendo a ser abrazado por él, le acarició la mejilla, contemplando su rostro, sonrió y cerró los ojos

—Descansa mi amor —se abrazó a su cintura antes de volverse a quedar dormido—.

FIN

* * *

Creo que el final debería ser: Y vivieron felices por siempre… xD ja ja ja no me maten, no sabía cómo terminarlo, pero ya no había nada que contar, todo se dijo :) si les quedaron dudas pueden enviar un mensaje y con gusto responderé lo que quieran. Si llegaron hasta aquí millones de gracias, espero sus comentarios


End file.
